


Fluorescent Adolescent

by pacmantommo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Depressed Remus, F/M, Gay Sirius, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Marauders' Era, Past Child Abuse, Punk Sirius, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Texting, bisexual remus, nerd Remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacmantommo/pseuds/pacmantommo
Summary: Sirius Black has a hard time understanding how to use his new phone, resulting in him texting a lonely boy called Remus Lupin.(TRIGGER WARNING: Self Harm, Homophobic Language, Mentions of Past Childhood Abuse, Depression, Bullying, Mentions of Drugs.) Please read at your own risk if any of this will upset you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2017 England, Sirius goes to Hogwarts, and Remus is at a normal high school in London.
> 
> Sirius is a wizard, everything in his life that has happened will still be canon. Remus is NOT a wizard or a werewolf. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sirius' texts are in  **bold.**

Remus' text are in  _italics._

 

_* * * *_

 

_1st May, 2017._

 

(11:23am)  **Alright, I got the damn phone. Are you happy now?  
  
**

(11:26am)  _I would be, but unfortunately I'm probably not the person you were supposed to be texting.  
  
_

(11:27am)  **Oh. My bad. I was supposed to be texting my friend James, but I guess I've got the wrong number. Weird how these things work... But is it really unfortunate?  
   
**

(11:29am)  _Anyone who starts a text like that must be a very interesting person.  
  
_

(11:30am)  **Well, I suppose in my life I've had a fair share of people call me interesting.  
  
**

(11:30am)  _I can imagine. So, does someone as interesting as yourself have an interesting name to match?  
  
_

(11:31am)  **Of course! My names Sirius Black. I hope that's interesting enough, I'm being 100% serious.  
  
**

(11:32am)  _You're shitting me, right? You're really called Sirius? Well that is pretty interesting. Unique. My names Remus Lupin. Laugh all you want, I know it's a nerdy name...  
  
_

(11:35am)  **No shitting involved, I can assure you my name is Sirius. And your name is pretty interesting too, I've never met anyone called Werewolf McWerewolf before. I wouldn't say it's a nerdy name though, anything that translates completely into the world wolf is anything /but/ nerdy, Remus. It's nice to meet you.  
  
**

(11:37am)  _That's probably the first time someones spent their time translating my name, and then calling it interesting. Thanks. It's nice to meet you too. So, what is the mysterious Sirius doing today?  
  
_

(11:40am)  **Something that'll probably end up with me getting in trouble, but that's nothing new. I'm in boarding school, so... Nothing that interesting. James and I were supposed to be in class, but this kid called Severus got us in trouble so we're spending time in our head of house's office. She's , honlovelyestly, but she doesn't half spend her time waffling on about how important it is to respect other students and their "personal space". What about you?  
  
**

(11:41am)  _Nothing that interesting, I can assure you. I'm in bed reading a book. I should be at high school, but people are dicks and I can't stand it. What did you to do Severus to get him to get you in trouble? And Severus, really? So far James is the only normal name I've heard.  
  
_

(11:44am)  **I can assure you that said dicks will be jobless and potentially homeless in the future. Don't skip school because of people like that, that's what they want Remus. Severus caught us stealing food from the kitchen (who can blame us, we're starvingggg) and had to run off and tell our head of house. As for the names, that's probably only the start of it. My nickname is Padfoot, my friend James is called Prongs, and my other friend Peter is called Wormtail.  
  
**

(11:50am)  _I just wish they'd leave me alone, it makes school unbearable. Your boarding school sounds so much more fun. I'm jealous of your nicknames too.  
  
_

(11:51am)  **All you have to do is send me their names, and they'll disappear.  
****  
  
** (11:51am)  **That sounds like I'm going to kill them, I can promise you that's not what I meant.  
  
**  
(11:52am) _I was slightly worried, but thank you for clarifying that you won't actually kill anyone.  
_  
  
(11:55am) **I'm officially out of detention! I can talk properly now.**  
  
  
(11:56am) _You call those long paragraphs not proper talking? Christ, I'm in for a treat.  
  
_

(11:58am)  **I'm offended, Remus Lupin. My abnormal amount of talking is perfectly normal for someone my age. I'm hyped up on sugar, high on life...  
  
  
** (12:00pm)  _I formally apologise, Sirius Black. Our of curiosity, what is your age?  I hope you're not some random 70 year old man. I'd have to stop talking to you, my mother is very particular about the people I talk to.  
  
  
_ (12:01pm)  **I'm 18, if your mother is alright with that. I'd hate to upset her before even meeting her, though I do think it would be pretty obvious a 70 year old wouldn't be in boarding school. You're in high school, maybe you're like 12 or something.  
  
  
** (12:02pm) _I can assure you that I'm not "like 12 or something". I'm 18 too. I should've finished high school at 16, but I'm taking advanced classes to get extra qualifications._  
  
  
(12:04pm) **Sounds very formal, Lupin. You actually went to more school without being forced? Kudos to you. I can't wait to get out of here, James and I are going to get a flat in London. That reminds me, where are you? I hope texting you isn't going to cost a lot if you're living somewhere like Antarctica.**  
  
  
(12:05pm) _No no, not Antarctica. I live in London, actually. It's probably why you got James' number mixed with mine, the area code and all that. Or you're just shit with technology._  
  
  
(12:06pm) **Again with the offence! I'm smart, you know...**  
  
  
(12:06pm) **Maybe I'm smart. I just got caught by the teacher again. I blame you, though, for distracting me.**  
  
  
(12:07pm) _You can't be a very good prankster if you keep getting caught, Sirius. I'll take the blame though, you can tell your teacher that a nerdy boy had about 80% of your attention when you should've been doing whatever it is you shouldn't of been doing._  
  
  
(12:10pm) **Thank you, Remuuuus. It didn't get me off the hook, but it made her laugh. Good enough I guess. Nerdy?  
  
  
** (12:11pm) _It's what the boys at school call me, and you seem like one of those people who'd also call me a nerd. I just gave you a head start._  
  
  
(12:12pm) **Heyyy. That's not fair. I wouldn't call you a nerd, not unless you like offered to do my homework for me, (unless you really want to do it, it's supposed to be in today and I haven't done it yet) but still. I'm not a bully, Remus.**  
  
  
(12:15pm) **Also I don't care if you /are/ a nerd, we could always use someone in our group who's smart. James is smart too, but only prank smart. Most of the time it backfires, meaning we get caught.**  
  
  
(12:16pm) **Have I upset you?**  
  
  
(12:18pm) **Remuuuus. You can't leave now! I was just starting to get to know you. :(  
  
  
  
** (12:18pm) _Relax, I was getting something to eat and didn't take my phone. Starting? So you actually want to get to know me more?_  
  
  
(12:19pm) **Why wouldn't I want to know you?**    
  
  
(12:19pm) **Are you a serial killer? That'd be quite cool. Unless you kill my friends, then I'd have a problem...**  
  
  
(12:20pm) _No, Sirius. I'm not a serial killer. I just don't have a lot of friends- Well only one. Her names Alice._  
  
  
(12:21pm) _You just seem cool. Getting into trouble, detentions, pulling pranks. You don't seem like someone who'd want to be friends with me.  
  
  
_ (12:23pm) **I mean I am pretty cool, I prefer the word punk, but that has nothing to do with the types of friends I have. Tell me something about yourself, Remus. I want to get to know you, so we can become friends. I'd like to be your friend, actually (if Alice doesn't mind...)  
  
  
** (12:25pm) _If you say so._  
  
  
(12:26pm) _I get bullied a lot because I like to wear cardigans, and apparently that's weird. I also wear glasses and like to read, so yes I guess I am a nerd, and I'd rather not tarnish your punk vibe by nerd-ing all over it._  
  
  
(12:27pm) **Like I said Remus. All you have to do is give me their names and the school you go to, and they'll be gone.**  
  
  
(12:27pm) **You don't deserve to get bullied for wearing cardigans, or reading, or wearing glasses. Fuck it, fuck them and do what you want. Tell me mooore.  
  
  
** (12:27pm) **Also feel free to nerd all over me, I really don't mind ;)  
  
  
** (12:28pm) **What about music? I like** **cliche stuff like the arctic monkeys and radiohead. I wont judge, if you won't judge.**  
  
  
(12:30pm) _Of course you'd like them. You're sooo punk. I like a smaller band, not a lot of people really know them. They're called The Neighbourhood, and I think they're pretty cool..._  
  
  
(12:35pm) **I just listened to Daddy Issues, Peter showed me it on his phone. The singer's voice is pretty hot, and he's not bad looking either. I think they're cool too, I'm 100% going to listen to them tonight.**  
  
  
(12:36pm) _You listened to them? Because I told you they were my favourite?_  
  
  
(12:36pm) **Was I not supposed to?**  
  
  
(12:37pm) _No no, I just mean no ones ever just listened to something just because I told them I liked it..._  
  
  
(12:37pm) **I think it's nice to have a change in music sometimes. Smaller bands usually have a better sound, if you get me? I liked it. I like them. Thanks for telling me about them, Remus**  
  
  
(12:38pm) **I also like David Bowie, but everyone who claims to be punk** **does**  

  
(12:40pm) _That's true, but I can see someone like you listening to him without it being dumb._  
  
  
(12:41pm) **Someone like me?**  
  
  
(12:41pm) _Yeah. Well you call yourself punk, so my imagination has already painted a picture of you._    
  
  
(12:42pm) **And what do you see?**  
  
  
(12:43pm) _Well long black hair, for a start. Maybe some tattoos, piercings, all black clothing..._  
  
  
(12:43pm) **That's very creepy. Can you see me or something?**  
  
  
(12:44pm) _There's no way in hell I got that all right._  
  
  
(12:45pm) **I have shoulder length black hair, grey eyes, piercings, some tattoos, yes I do wear all black clothing, but it's fancy. You can see me, can't you? I'm getting freaked out**  
  
  
(12:46pm) _Yeah, congrats, I can see you Sirius..._  
  
  
(12:50pm) **James just hit me and called me stupid, because there isn't a way you can see me. What do you look like?**  
  
  
(12:52pm) _Ughhh. Short brown curly hair, green eyes, I'm quite tall actually, probably about 6'1. I told you I like to wear cardigans and glasses..._  
  
  
(12:53pm) **Sorry how tall**  
  
  
(12:53pm) **SO TALL. How :( Merlin.**  
  
  
(12:54pm) _Not that tall. Tall for a British person, I guess. Aren't you tall? And Merlin?_  
  
  
(12:54pm) **I'm not tall, but what I lack in height I make up for in personality. I'm probably like 5'7, but only you need to know that**...  **I just say Merlin, don't ask**  
  
  
(12:55pm) _You're so shooort. A short little punk. Aww._  
  
  
(12:56pm) **I don't need you mocking me, Lupin. I'll tell James!**  
  
  
(12:57pm) _So you're telling me that James has never made fun of your height?_  
  
  
(12:58pm) **... Yes he has. But that's beside the point. Anyway... Tell me more about yourself. Birthday, favourite book, favourite pair of socks... Anything :)**  
  
  
(1:00pm) _But still so tiny. My birthday is on the 10th of March 1999, so technically I just turned 18 anyway. My favourite book is too hard to pick. I love so many. Favourite socks? Definitely these._

(1:02pm)  **Those are rather special. My birthday is November 3rd, 1998. So I'm older than yooou and technically almost 19**

  
(1:03pm) _Your logic amazes me. I'm glad you like the socks. How about you show me a favourite picture you have?_  
  
  
(1:04pm) **Of what? And of course, my logic has no flaws. I'm the mastermind behind all the pranks, so of course I'm the smartest.**  
  
  
(1:04pm) _Anything you'd like, as long as it's not rude. I'm not sure we're close enough for that yet. And I'll let you think that, but you're also the mastermind that manages to get himself and his friends in trouble._  
  
  
(1:05pm) **Yet????? Okay. :) and shhhhh. Wormtail always gets most blame anyway, I'm just the sweet little boy who never gets in trouble.**  
  
  
(1:05pm) _You don't get in trouble because you're so smaaaaall._  
  
  
(1:06pm) **NO. I'm super tall... For my school anyway. You're just freakishly tall.**  
  
  
(1:06pm) _Nooo. You're just really short. I know a lot of people at my school my height. I don't know a lot of 18 year old boys who're only 5'7. :) As for the yet bit, we'll see. You strike me as a bit of a flirter._  
  
  
(1:07pm) **Oh you don't know the half of it, Remus. You'll be swept off your feet... Your abnormally large feet... Since you're so tall.**  
  
  
(1:08pm) **You know what they say about big feet, right Remus? ;)**  
  
  
(1:08pm) _I suppose my socks are quite big too, and my shoes._  
  
  
(1:10pm) **Merlin** **. Anyway, let me find a picture I love. Hold on.**  
  
  
(1:12pm) _I've been holding on for a while, are you in trouble again?_  
  
  
(1:14pm) _Sirius?_  
  
  
(1:17pm) _I guess you're in trouble again. Good oneee._  
  
  
(1:18pm) **Your lack of faith is wounding me, Remus. I was looking through my pictures. I found my favourite. :)) It took me a while to figure out how to send it too, i needed Peter to help me**

 

(1:18pm) **It's from a day out with James and his family, we stole someones car. It was pretty cool.**  
  
  
(1:20pm) _Jesus..._  
  
  
(1:20pm) **It's probably the best day I had in a long time, we got in so much trouble.**  
  
  
(1:22pm) _Yeah but shit_  
  
  
(1:23pm) **Are you okay?**  
  
  
(1:23pm) _Perfectly fine, thanks_  
  
  
(1:24pm) _You're just really hot._  
  
  
(1:24pm) _But you don't need to hear that from me, I'm sure you get that a lot._  
  
  
(1:25pm) **I mean yeah I guess, but thank you.**  
  
  
(1:25pm) **It means a lot.**  
  
  
(1:26pm) _Don't mention it, Sirius._  
  
  
(1:26pm) _I've given up trying to read, you've got my undivided attention now._  
  
  
(1:27pm) **You could of told me you were trying to read. I think we started talking at 11am, that's a long time to try and read...**  
  
  
(1:28pm) _Well the weirdest thing happened though, and I'm too distracted to even try and read._  
  
  
(1:29pm) **Really? What happened?**  
  
  
(1:30pm) _This punk kid messaged me, and now I can't seem to get him to leave me alone._  
  
  
(1:30pm) **Would you like the punk kid to leave you alone?**  
  
  
(1:31pm) _No. Definitely not._  
  
  
(1:32pm) **Just letting you know, you have no chance of escape now. I think you're far too interesting to stop talking to :)**  
  
  
(1:33pm) _That's good, I hope I'm worth your time._  
  
  
(1:34pm) _I need to go. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later?_  
  
  
(1:35pm) **Oh. Yeah of course. Bye Remus.**

 

"Odd." Sirius said, looking up from his phone. James and Peter looked up from their homework, eyebrows raised as they waited for their friend to continue. 

"What is?" James asked eventually, Sirius back to looking at his phone. The oldest boy sighed loudly, putting his phone down and rubbing his eyes. Sirius' long hair draped over his face, hiding himself away from his two friends. Peter was still staring, finding the way Sirius behaving rather odd.

"Remus. I said I liked talking to him-"

"You've only known him for two hours." James interrupted, getting a huff of annoyance from Sirius.

"Yes so? Anyway, I said I liked talking to him and he said he hopes he's worth my time, then leaves." 

"And? Maybe he just had to go. Not everything is a massive drama, Pads. You've only been speaking for two hours, you can't be attached already." Sirius shrugged. He was attached, and that was going to become a problem. Since he was deprived of friends, love, and basic human contact, Sirius was and most likely always will be, a massive cuddler. He loved to touch his friends, keeping them close, he hated being alone. Remus was interesting, his dry sense of humour and sarcasm was different. It was interesting. Sirius really didn't want him to leave, and he really wanted to know what was wrong with his new friend. Did he say something too weird? That was another thing Sirius did. He had no filter, always saying what was on his mind. It got him in trouble a lot, but at least he was brutally honest.

Sometimes Sirius forgets what he is, who he came from. As a pureblood wizard, Sirius wasn't used to having muggle friends. It was forbidden when he was younger. His mother would curse him beyond the point of belief if she knew he was talking to Remus.  

"No drama. Just curiosity. I just hope he's alright." 

"I'm sure he's fine." Peter spoke up, putting down his quill. The three boys were getting bored, and without Remus' attention, Sirius was itching to prank someone. Mostly Severus. It didn't take long for the two boys to agree to go prank the odd boy in the other house.

 

(6:21pm) _Hi again_  
  
  
(6:21pm) **Hello :)**  
  
  
(6:23pm) _Sorry I had to go._  
  
  
(6:24pm) **It's alright. Is everything okay?**  
  
  
(6:25pm) _No, not really. But it's not your problem._  
  
  
(6:25pm) **Remus, I know you don't know me, but I'm here for you. I don't want anyone to feel down, or upset, not if I can help it.**  
  
  
(6:26pm) _I'm not some charity case, Sirius. I'm going to be fine. I just need a distraction._  
  
  
(6:26pm) **What's your favourite song from the neighbourhood?**  
  
  
(6:27pm) _I guess it's either Alleyways or Afraid._  
  
  
(6:27pm) **And you'll be okay if I go listen to them? So we can talk about them** ** _  
  
  
_** (6:27pm) _Mhm. Enjoy._

 

Sirius got up off of his bed and walked over to Peter. Dropping his phone near his friend's leg was quite funny to him. Seeing the object bouncing around without a care in the world was weird. Peter looked up at Sirius, his eyebrow raised. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you get that music thing up again? I want to listen to more of it." Sighing, Peter just nodded and picked up the phone. Grinning, Sirius thought about how lucky he was to have a friend like Peter in his life. He had gone to the shops in London and picked up a decent phone, tried his best to explain what it was and how it worked, and still continues to show Sirius every time something confuses him. 

"There. Just tap on the song you want and it'll play." Nodding and taking the phone back Sirius walked back to his own bed and sat down. Drawing the curtains, Sirius also cast a silencing spell. The band he was going to listen to was important to his new friend. He wanted it to be private. 

Certain that the spell had worked and no one could hear him, Sirius tapped on the first song Alleyways. The music filled his ears, and Sirius felt a chill run down his spine. Listening to new songs were always interesting and having them recommended to him is even more special. 

Sirius felt his mood sinking though, as the words started filling his ears along with the hum of the music. The lyrics were sad and as the song came to an end, Sirius found himself at a loss for words. He only had to look at the bottom of the screen to find the next song he wanted to listen to. As he tapped on the screen, the music started up again. The song wasn't bright or happy, it was depressing. Looking up from the phone, Sirius focused on his bed curtains and let his mind wonder. What was going on insides Remus' mind? Why wasn't he happy? 

When the second song finished, Sirius clicked the home button and opened up his messages. Seeing Remus' last message was a hint that he knew Sirius would find the songs depressing.

 

(6:36pm) **Wow.**  
  
  
(6:38pm) _Yeah, I was waiting for a reaction like that._  
  
  
(6:38pm) **Are you okay, Remus? Please talk to me... I'll listen to anything. No one will ever know.**  
  
  
(6:40pm) _They will when you leave, or if I say something stupid and you find it funny. I told you, Sirius. I am not a charity case. So either change the subject, or I'm going to have to go again._  
  
  
(6:41pm) **No, of course. I understand. What would you like to talk about?**

 

"I really don't know why you're trying. He clearly wants to be alone, Pads." James muttered, looking over his friend's shoulder and reading the texts. The silencing spell had worn off, Sirius' mind off somewhere else.

"I just told him that no one will know! And you're sitting there reading. For fuck sakes, James, can't I ever have some privacy?" Shrugging, James moved away from Sirius and sat on his own bed. The older boy felt annoyed with James for the first time in years. He promised Remus that no one would know, but of course the sneaky bugger had to creep up on him and read the damn texts. 

"He doesn't know I've read them, I'm not exactly going to steal his number and gloat about reading something. That shit is depressing, Pads. You're going to end up down the same hole as him if you don't leave him alone." Sirius could hardly believe what he was hearing. James was never this cold.

"No one deserves to drown in sadness, James." Sirius spat, holding his phone tighter. Remus didn't deserve to drown in sadness. 

"No? What if they pull you down with them?" It made sense, but Sirius was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for. He had pulled himself out of his own depression, he'd gotten out of that damn house and left the blackness. He was alive, he was healthy, and he was happy. Remus deserved that too. 

"You really can be a dickhead sometimes. I want to be his friend, I want to make him happy again." 

"People aren't toys to fix, Sirius!" James yelled, face going red. "You can't fix him, not if he's been like this for so long." 

Staring at his friend, Sirius got up from his bed and stormed out their room. He hated when people shouted at him, it was one of his top things he hated. 

 

(6:49pm) **Remus?**  
  
  
(6:50pm) _I'm really sorry, Sirius. I hate talking to people like that, and you don't deserve to be spoken to like that. You were just trying to help, and that means a lot to me._  
  
  
(6:50pm) **No, I'm sorry for intruding so early in the friendship. Please lets talk about something else?**  
  
  
(6:51pm) _You said you have a few tattoos, what are they?_  
  
  
(6:52pm) **Oh yeah, I got loads. I could describe them for you? I got some pictures, badly taken, James' fault but... Whichever.**    
  
  
(6:52pm) _I'd love to see them.  
  
  
_ (6:52pm)

   
  
  
(6:53pm) **James took the picture, it's probably my favourite one. I think I'm getting better at sending pictures :)**

  
(6:56pm) _That's so cool. What's the other ones?_  
  
  
(6:57pm) **_Thank you :)_**  
  
  
(6:57pm) **The other ones are some more moon inspired ones, I guess it's just really weird body art honestly. None of them are what someone would call pretty. You could see them in person one day.**  
  
  
(7:00pm) _I'd love to..._  
  
  
(7:01pm) **Well, whenever.**  
  
  
(7:03pm) _In the future. There's so much more stuff we can learn about each other. Plus if I'm in it for the long run, I'd like to know every deep dark secret you have, Black._  
  
  
(7:04pm) **We could play questions, if you'd like?**  
  
  
(7:04pm) _Okay. What was your first tattoo?_    
  
  
(7:05pm) **Irrelevant shit, I lived next to a tattoo shop so I've let them practice on me. Where's your favourite place to be?**  
  
  
(7:06pm) _Very brave of you. Would I be a complete nerd if I said my favourite place to be is here, at home in my bed?_  
  
  
(7:06pm) **No, I was just an idiot. I have them all over now, and they mean nothing to me. I don't think it's nerdy! Just very sweet. You're a home person, nothing wrong with that.**  
  
  
(7:07pm) _Such a gentlemen. What piercings do you have?_  
  
  
(7:08pm) **I got a helix piercing, two piercings in one ear and three in the other. Quite boring, but they look cool. How much does Alice mean to you?**  
  
  
(7:10pm) _I like ear piercings though. I was pleased to see that you had no facial ones, but they'd suit you. Alice is my best friend, she means the world to me. She's the only one who doesn't stare at me or call me a freak. She doesn't mind that I'm different, or struggling with anything. She cares about me, and I care about her. I'd do anything for her, she's one of the most important people in my life. What hobbies do you have?_  
  
  
(7:11pm) **It's so nice to hear you talk about someone like that, she's lucky to have a friend like you and you're lucky to have a friend like her. James and Peter mean that much to me too, I guess we're just all really lucky. I have my bike I'm working on, I sing a bit with James down the pub on Saturdays too. What do you like to do when it's thundering?**  
  
  
(7:12pm) _We're all very lucky... You sing? Can I hear sometime? A bike??? You're being very vague, Sirius. I like to sit by my window and watch the lightning strikes, especially because there's a forest opposite my house and it makes it look a bit creepy but also really magical. Send me another picture you really love, I like seeing those..._  
  
  
(7:13pm)  **Yeah, we sing some songs. I think there's something that music thing people use. I'll look for it later if you want. I have a motorbike, but it's a bit shit so I've taken it apart and I'm rebuilding it. That sounds cool! I'd love to be able to do that. Our windows are all stained, we can't see out very well. And hang on, let me find something.  
  
  
  
**

(7:14pm)  **That's James, he doesn't actually smoke that much because he's our football captain but it was for my art project, and he looks like a model anyway.**  
  
  
(7:15pm) _That's kinda pretty, actually. Minus the smoking. Do you smoke?_  
  
  
(7:16pm) **I dooo.... but not cigarettes. Not anymore at least. What's your favourite colour?**  
  
  
(7:16pm) _You smoke weed?_    
  
  
(7:17pm) **I thought you're supposed to answer mine too?**  
  
  
(7:17pm) _Grey. You smoke? Why do you smoke?_  
  
  
(7:18pm) **Grey huh, pretty. Yes I smoke weed, it's not that big of a deal anymore. I just need it to help with some things. Why do you like the colour grey?**  
  
  
(7:20pm) _No, I understand. I wish I could try some. Cigarettes are gross, but I don't see anything bad about weed. It's a pretty colour. Can I try some? If we ever meet..._  
  
  
(7:20pm) **Of course. No need to ask. I openly share it anyway, you'd be allowed to have some. Grey is pretty? So you think my eyes are pretty ;)) Can you send me a picture?**  
  
  
(7:23pm) _Thank you. Of what?_  
  
  
(7:25pm) **Of whatever. Maybe you though. You've seen me, so it's only fairrrrrr. :))**  
  
  
(7:26pm) _I suppose. Just don't laugh at me?  
  
  
_ (7:26pm) **Remus I'd never laugh at you. Look at me, I'm a mess. I'm in no position to laugh at anyone.**  
  
  
(7:27pm) _Hold on then._  
  


(7:27pm) _Alice took that at her house, probably two weeks ago. We had a couple of drinks, and I thought it looked edgy. Hhhhaaaa._  
  
  
(7:28pm) **THANK YOU ALICE.**  
  
  
(7:30pm) _What?_  
  
  
(7:31pm) **I SAID THANK YOU ALICE.**  
  
  
(7:31pm) **SHIT**  
  
  
(7:31pm) **FUck you're adorable, Remus**  
  
  
(7:31pm) **fuckfuckfuck**  
  
  
(7:32pm) _Thank you._  
  
  
(7:33pm) **Tell Alice I said thanks! Merlin, Remus!**  
  
  
(7:34pm) _It's just a picture._  
  
  
(7:34pm) **OF YOU. LOOKING LIKE THAT. You look like a model too**  
  
  
(7:43pm) **Have I annoyed you reacting like that? I just like to appreciate people, and you need to be appreciated.**  
  
  
(8:05pm) _I'm sorry, I have to go. Thank you, though, Sirius. Goodnight._

 

Making his way back to their room, Sirius opened the door and walked in. He ignored both Peter and James, no doubt they had been in the middle of talking about him. Who cared? He didn't. Not bothering about getting ready for bed tonight, the oldest boy climbed into his bed and turned his back to the two boys in the room. 

"Shit," Sirius cursed, dropping his phone. Why does Remus keep leaving? Is it his fault? Not even 12 hours later, and Sirius had managed to scare the younger boy off twice. What an idiot. He wanted to tell Remus that he was a wizard, and his tattoos could move and he could cast all these amazing spells, just to make him happy. But that was somewhat frowned upon in this wizarding community. They needed to be trustworthy.

"You going to bed?" James appeared by his bed, looking sympathetic. He hated fighting with Sirius, he was his best friend since they were 11 years old. Not talking felt weird, unnatural. Seeing his friend sitting on the floor, a sad look on his face, took James back to first year when he found Sirius on the bathroom floor, blood coming out his noise and bruises on his arms. He begged James not to tell anyone, explaining that he had misbehaved at home and deserved to be sent back to school looking like that. This carried on for the whole year, before Sirius told James that it was becoming too much and he needed to leave. They had a lot of problems trying to get Sirius out that home, especially since they were only 12 years old. Agreeing to always come to James when things got too much, Sirius managed to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays, and eventually running away from home at the age of 16. The Potters took him in straight away, even asking if he would like them to officially adopt him. James and his family saved Sirius from that family, officially anyway. If Remus needed saving, Sirius had just the right amount of experience to help. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - Bullying, homophobic language, very small thought of suicide and drinking.

Sirius' texts are in  **bold.**

Remus' text are in  _italics._

 

 * * * * 

 

_2nd May, 2017._

 

(6:05am) **Good morning, Remus! Enjoy your day. :)**  
  
(6:07am) **I'm up really early because we have a football match and James wants me to eat breakfast before we start this time. Pls kill me.**  
  
(6:13am) **Don't actually, I like talking to you :)**

 

"Earth to Sirius," James muttered, poking his friend in the arm. The older boy looked up from his phone, a smile on his face. He felt weird saying football match, but he couldn't tell Remus he was actually playing Quidditch without having to explain it all. Today was the day that their team played Slytherin, their mortal enemy. James had gotten the boys up at 5am sharp, yelling at the top of his voice that today was the day that they'd beat Slytherin and win the House Cup. It had been a tough match last time they played each other. A big brute of a boy had slammed into Sirius, knocking him out of the air. He insisted he was fine, but the match was lost anyway. Sirius was James' right hand man, if something went wrong with him then he'd lose his balance and the game would be a waste of time. 

"Lets go!" Sirius yelled, getting up from his bed and running to the bathroom. It didn't take him long to get ready, brushing his teeth a bit too fast and changing into his Quidditch kit. He was hyped, ready to win this. All he had to do was avoid that brute, and things would be fine. The sun was shining too, a great sign for the three boys. When the field was wet, it was a lot harder for them to kick off and get the right amount of speed in. Neither James or Sirius cared about getting soaked in rain, but it was also dangerous and neither boys wanted to suffer an injury, especially against Slytherin. They'd never live that down.

"If I even see that fat-" 

"James." Peter warned, a bit insulted (he was a boy of a bigger size anyway, but an amazing Keeper.) 

"Yeah, sorry Pete. But I'm serious,-"

"I think you'll find I'm Sirius," The long haired boy joked, getting a jab in the ribs from James. 

"If I can speak without getting interrupted?" James raised an eyebrow, daring his friends to speak again, "I would just like to say that if I do happen to see that guy anywhere near you again, Pads, I'll try and get him away from you. I swear that team has it in for you." 

"Would it possibly be because I'm a family traitor? Or gay? Or because I like to dress completely in black-" 

"It doesn't matter if you hate your family, or who you love, or what you wear!" James fought back, "They should leave you the fuck alone." Nodding along, Sirius was feeling less and less hyped about this game. The Slytherins all knew which family Sirius belonged to, and didn't like that he was against them. Since first year they had made it almost impossible for Sirius to even feel happy. The main ones would be his cousins, always doing something or calling him something, ripping down his confidence and making him feel like an outcast. That was until Sirius found James and Peter, and suddenly those assholes and their comments didn't matter anymore. 

"We'll do great today, guys." Peter smiled, patting his two mates on the back. He always knew when Sirius needed a little pick-me-up. 

 

(9:32am) _I hope your game goes well._  
  
(9:32am) _I like talking to you too, Sirius._  

 

Remus sat up in bed, rubbing at his face. He dreaded today. His mum was making him go to school, insisting that he was no longer sick and needed his education. Swinging his legs over the side, Remus stood up and walked to his wardrobe. Pulling out his school uniform, the curly haired boy sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. He was exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes only confirmed that. Couldn't he mum see that something was wrong with him? Why did she insist that he go to that hell hole everyday, just to get treated like dirt. The boys would mock him, and the girls would make bitchy comments to each other a bit too loudly. Alice wasn't always there either. She didn't know exactly how bad the bullying was, considering she was out of school a lot and taking up a new job to earn extra money. 

"I can't do this." Remus muttered, putting his clothes back in their place and crawling back to bed. The darkness in his room was comforting, the warmth of his bed was more than welcoming. He wasn't going to leave his bed, not today. Their torment, their bullying, the aftermath and the shitty treatment Remus would punish himself with really wasn't worth it. Missing another day of school wasn't a big deal.

His mum poked her head in his room in an hour later when she didn't hear her only child getting up for school, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach when she saw that her son had decided to stay in bed again. 

 

(11:06am) **We won!!!!**    
  
(11:42am) _That's great, Sirius! Are you going to celebrate?_  
  
(11:45am) **Of course. A couple drinks down the bar, maybe some singing if everyone's lucky. Speaking of luck, maybe you're my good luck charm. We won the game against a shit ass team, and I didn't even get body slammed this time :D**  
  
(11:53am) _Why would you get body slammed?_  
  
(11:53am) **They really don't like me...**  
  
(11:54am) _Still no reason to body slam someone, I hope you're planning some revenge..._  
  
(11:55am) **Well, it would seem I've corrupted you, young Lupin.**    
  
(12:04pm) _In a day? You're not that good, Black._  
  
(12:08pm) **Never underestimate a Black.**  
  
(12:08pm) _I'll remember that. So whats your plans for the rest of the day? Apart from the pub.  
_  
(12:12pm) **School :(( Speaking of, why are you replying? Shouldn't you be in class or are you on lunch?**  
  
(12:13pm) _I'm not there, I don't feel well enough to go today. School all day, huh? What lessons?_  
  
(12:43pm) **SORRY. I got my phone taken from me. Why aren't you well? And yeah. I just had History. Now I've got English, and if I get caught again I'll get a detention and wont be able to talk to you all day :(( I'll be back later! Enjoy your day, Remus.**

 

Making up all these lesson names was getting quite hard. Was English an actual thing? Right now they were actually in Arithmancy with Professor Vector.

"Will you put that damn thing away, Black?" The witch yelled, getting Sirius' attention. He had just finished texting Remus goodbye, and he was already getting in trouble. Talk about irony. He wished he didn't say bye now, so he could annoy the professor more and get in trouble. It was one of the older boy's favourite things to do, especially to this professor. She was over the top strict, she would treat the class unfairly, only taking a liking to a few students. A lot of extra homework and assignments were a thing in that class.

"He can't help being an irritant. It's in his nature, professor." Lucius said loudly, earning a few laughs from the people on his table. Sirius glared at the blonde haired boy, his mood sinking like an anchor thrown into the ocean. 

"That's quite enough, Lucius." The teacher mumbled, far too underpaid to be dealing with family feuds every lesson. Instructing the students to finish reading what they were supposed to and returning back to her desk to read something else, James joined in the glare and smirked when he realised he in fact had the power to tell Lucius and the rest of that damn house that enough was enough. 

"Yeah, Luci. Enough." James muttered, his head boy badge in full view of the Slytherins. Lucius snarled something under his breath, turning back to his work and ignoring any glances from the rest of the Slytherins. 

"Thanks." Sirius muttered, not bothered about reading anymore. He stared at his hands, linking them together. Why the hell was he such a let down? It really was in his nature to be a failure. James patted his friend on the back, going back to his work. Even Peter didn't notice that Sirius was in a bad mood, since he was off in his own world and forgetting about the reading instructions.  

The older boy's bad mood lasted for the rest of then long lesson, only brightening when he realised that he could text Remus again. They had spent almost a whole hour and a half reading some old shitty book, half the words unreadable anyway. It was boring, and even some of the smarter kids in the class were struggling with the book. 

James and Peter had different lessons compared to Sirius and the rest of the Slytherins now. Getting out his phone and opening the texting app and trying to figure out what to text Remus was difficult, he felt like he was being watched as he made his way down to his next lesson. Using his phone as a distraction, Sirius didn't realise that Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus, and some of Slytherin were standing in front of him, a smirk plastered on all their faces. The rest of the students had cleared away, understanding that no one should get in the way when it came to the Black family. It was like an unspoken rule in Hogwarts. 

"Oh, who are you talking to, bitty baby?" Bellatrix mocked, getting the taller boy's attention. Sirius just stared at her, not really sure what to reply with. Couldn't he have just one day where they just left him alone?

"You lost your voice now your boyfriends are gone?" Lucius mocked, walking forwards. He was trying to intimidate Sirius, but it wasn't working. The boy had grown up under the strict eye of Orion and Walburga Black. No one scared him, not anymore. 

"No, not at all. Very noble of you though, Luci. All you lot against me. Wouldn't your father think that's a bit cowardly?" Sirius mocked, a small pout on his face in attempt to annoy his cousin. He gripped his phone harder though, unaware that he just hit the call button. The phone rang in his hand, the boy still unaware of what was happening. Wands and duelling weren't a thing anymore, and if any student was found with their wants out outside of lessons got in serious trouble. 

"Hello? Sirius?" Remus' voice called out, but went unnoticed. Sirius couldn't hear his friend, but Remus could hear him very clearly. 

"Don't you ever talk about my father, you filthy traitor. You're not part of our family anymore, Sirius." Lucius spoke calmly, but his face was getting redder by the second. 

"Oh, I truly am heart broken to be kicked out of that family. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. What a fucking joke it is, what you are-" 

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix yelled, charging forward and grabbing Sirius by his robes. He was a bit stunned, but used to being handled so roughly by family members. It didn't take much to pry her hands off him, and push her away from him. She stumbled back into line, she wasn't planning on Sirius standing up for himself against her. He never had before. 

"Don't touch me, you don't know where I've been." Sirius mocked, a smile back on his face. Remus was listening still, he didn't know what was going on, but Sirius' voice was so endearing and the way he carried himself so confidently around the people he could only assume to be pricks was amazing. 

"That's true, you are a  _faggot_ after all." Severus muttered, a look of disgust on his face. Sirius shook the insult off, he knew there was nothing wrong with being gay. Remus, however, gasped. How could someone be so cruel over a sexual preference?

"Don't try and deny your feelings for me, Snape. I know how you really feel-" 

"All these jokes, Sirius, but we know who you really are and what you really feel. Your father enjoys telling us at Christmas dinner every year about how much you'd beg him to stop cursing-" It all happened quite quickly. Sirius dropped his joking demeanour, the smile on his face vanished and his cheeks grew very red. No one should've known what happened at that house, no one needed to know.

"Shut up! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, and you have no fucking idea what goes on in that house so get your nose out of my damn business." Sirius shouted, clutching his phone even tighter. That struck a nerve. His father spoke about him? Laughed with the whole family about him? Fuck them, fuck that house. 

"What's going on here, boys?" A teacher had appeared down from the hallway they were all gathered in, rushing towards them when they heard Sirius shouting. Each teacher in the school knew all too well that it would end in tears and hexes when they heard Sirius Black shouting. 

"That boy was trying to cause trouble." Lily Evans appeared from behind the teacher, her bright red hair standing out in the sea of black haired children, and her head girl badge shining under the sunlight seeping through the big windows. She was looking at Lucius, her bright green eyes staring into his. Severus was scowling at her, she was always a goodie-goodie, getting that house into trouble. She only did it because Severus was horrible to her after she turned him down. Anyway. She was taking a liking to the head boy, James. He was much nicer, especially since he was publicly embarrassed when Lily first turned him down.

"Very well, Miss Evans. Run along now. Lucius Malfoy, with me." The teachers presence has scared most of the Slytherin away, including Bellatrix. As the house members disappeared, Sirius was left alone in a hallway. Lily had returned to her lessons, only glancing at Sirius to see what he'd do. It was clear that the black haired boy needed to be alone, his breathing coming out quickly and his normally pale face was still red with anger. 

"... Sirius? Can you hear me?" Remus was still there, almost shaking with worry as he was sat up in his own bed and clutching a pillow to his chest. What kind of school did Sirius go to? It sounded horrible. 

"Huh?" Sirius looked around, his face draining of colour. Was he hearing voices now? Maybe he really was going mad, just like most people in his family did. 

"It's Remus. You called me." The voice was coming from his phone, something that was so obvious now Remus had pointed it out.

"Oh shit. Um. Hi!" Sirius faked a happy voice, quite sure that his new friend had heard a lot of what had gone on. 

"Cut the shit, Sirius. What the hell was all that?" Leaning against the wall behind him, Sirius sunk to the floor and pulled his legs to his chest. He took a deep breath, and looked up at the weirdly decorated ceiling in the hallway. Should he tell Remus?

"Just a family gathering." Sirius joked, closing his eyes. 

"Your family treat you like that?" Remus suddenly felt very angry, how dare someone treat anybody like that.

"Yeah. Listen. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Sirius hung up the call quickly, putting his phone in his pocket. He was late for lessons, pissed off, and now he had Remus asking questions that he wasn't going to be ready to answer. He prayed to whatever was up there that Lily wouldn't tell James and Peter what she had seen, because he was definitely not ready for the chat that would occur if the truth would come out. 

 

(2:15pm)  _I can't really get the words I heard from them out of my head. I'm so sorry they treat you like this, Sirius. You don't deserve it._

 

Sirius had skipped the rest of his classes, climbing up the astronomy tower and sitting on the ledge. He had a weird feeling in his stomach, something was telling him to jump off and end everything. Of course he wouldn't, he had so much to look forward to in life. This shitty day would sink into the back of his memories, just like his other shitty days had done. That family were nothing to him, they had no control over what he did and who he loved. Sirius just wished that he didn't need to see a couple of the worser family members everyday in classes and at every meal. It used to make him laugh, seeing them all glaring at him, but he felt scared now. He had insulted the Blacks, laughed at his cousins. Who knew what this would mean. 

It wasn't dark, not even close to it, but Sirius enjoyed the view just as much as he would've even if it was dark. The birds were flying, chirping, and he could see a couple of rabbits running around on the grass down below him. The wind was whistling through the old tower, sending a chill down the boy's spine, but he didn't care. No one was here, no one could find him unless he wanted to. Sirius didn't even take astronomy, so even James and Peter wouldn't think to look here. 

As he focused on the horizon, Sirius let his mind wonder to the future. James was in it, so was Peter. He'd never leave his friends behind. Remus was in his future too. Someone as kind as Remus didn't deserve to be dragged into his life, Sirius knew that, but he so desperately wanted someone like that in his life (and for a long time too.)

He could picture it now. Trips to London with Remus, James, and Peter. Shopping, possibly new tattoos, drinking, anything he wanted because he was a free person and didn't have to follow the rules anymore. 

"It'll get better." Sirius told himself, smiling at a bird that had landed almost next to him. It was small, but the colours on the animal was beautiful. The bird looked at him for a split second, before picking up a small leaf from the tower floor and flying off again. 

 

(4:08pm) _Sirius? Are you alright? Please answer me. I don't have James' number, or anyone else's, and you're worrying me._  
  
(4:10pm) **I'm okay. You don't need to worry, I'm safe. I'm sorry you heard all that shit before. I didn't call you**  
  
(4:11pm) _I'm glad you're okay. It made me angry listening to them speak to you like that. I wish I was there._  
  
(4:12pm) **You wanna take on a whole group of people for me? I'm flattered**  
  
(4:15pm) _No, Sirius, you know I couldn't. I meant I wish I was there so I could give you a hug._  
  
(4:16pm) _Well I mean I like being alone when I'm upset, maybe you do, so maybe not a hug._  
  
(4:16pm) _And I wouldn't do it randomly I'd ask if you'd want one, can you just answer please because I'm worried about you again and I'm going to start rambling about weird shit._  
  
(4:16pm) **No, I hate being alone when I'm upset. I just needed some space though, when it comes to my family no one really understands and I don't want to drag James into it again. You can hug me whenever you want. I love hugs**  
  
(4:17pm) _Okay, okay... Yeah? A hug whenever. I'll drop the subject now. Are you still going to the pub to celebrate winning?_  
  
(4:18pm) **A hug whenever sounds good. And no, I don't feel like going out much now. It was cool winning against them, but I think I'm just going to sit here for a while and then go back inside and read until bed**  
  
(4:19pm) _Where are you? And that sounds fun, for me anyway, what would you read?_  
  
(4:19pm) **I'm up the astronomy tower, it's really pretty up here. And I'm not sure, whatever is laying around**  
  
(4:21pm) **Im sorry today was shit. And im sorry that yesterday i made things weird and you kept leaving. Can we promise tomorrow will be better?**  
  
(4:22pm) _I promise tomorrow will be better for us both, Sirius._    
  
(4:23pm) _You're such a lovely guy, Sirius. Don't let something like this bring you down. I'm really sorry, but I told Alice what happened. She phoned me, and said I sounded distant and demanded I tell her what happened. She wont tell anyone. I mean she doesn't even know your last name, I didn't tell her._  
  
(4:24pm) _While I'm admitting things, I searched your family. I know who they are, and I just want to tell you that you're nothing like them and you should be so damn proud of that._  
  
(4:36pm) _I'm sorry if I've pissed you off._  
  
(7:23pm) **You haven't. I don't care if you tell her what happened, it happened anyway. As for that family, I am proud I'm not like them in any way. But thank you, Remus.**  
  
(7:30pm) **Enough with the soppy shit anyway. Hows your day been? I'm sorry I didn't answer, James did actually find me and we went down for dinner and then he made me tell him what happened. :(**  
  
(7:31pm) _You should be happpyyyy that he found you and made you tell him, he cares about you, silly... I've been reading all day honestly. The nerd in me demanded to be felt._  
  
(7:32pm) **Well feel him always, Remus, enjoy being a lil nerd. It works for you :)**  
  
(7:34pm) **Also, I think I really like hearing your voice.**  
  
(7:35pm) **If that's okay though because I'm being quite weird. James has also been giving me shots and yeah**  
  
(7:42pm) _That's okay. Thank you, I guess... That's a first. And I like your voice too, even if the words you were saying weren't something I liked. It wasn't what I imagined our first phone call being like at all._  
  
(7:45pm) **Oh no sameee. Oh well oh well oh well I'm over it :) You like my voice??? okay okay I love your voice then**  
  
(7:46pm) _How much have you drank?_  
  
(7:51pm) **Nothing!!!! Promise :)**  
  
(7:53pm) _Nothing hmm... Hard to believe that, Sirius._  
  
(7:58pm) **Call me Padfoot, Sirius is so serious. HAHAH**  
  
(8:01pm) **It's only taken me half an hour to get shit faced**  
  
(8:03pm) _Okay then, Padfoot._  
  
_(_ 8:04pm) _I hope you don't get in trouble._  
  
(8:05pm) **SHOTSSSSSSSS**  
  
(8:06pm) _Oh lord. I'm going to wake up really early and spam you with messages so your head hurts._  
  
(8:08pm) **So mean! :( meanie**  
  
(8:10pm) _I can assure you I'm not a meanie, I'm just doing something that you sooo deserve :) Enjoy your night, Pads. I'm going to have a bath, then go to bed. Don't drink too much, and I'll definitely text you at 5am multiple times._  
  
(8:33pm) **OKaaay. Have a good bath ;)**  
  
(8:54pm) **did you drown in the bath:((**    
  
(8:54pm) **No your gone to bed yeah oh goodnight remus :)**  
  
(9:09pm) **OOOOOH REMUSSS YOU CAME AND YOU FOUND ME A TURKEY**    
  
(9:10pm) **i like the simpsons**  
  
(11:53pm) **James feel asleep now im alone :(**  
  
(12:02am) **i really do like talking to you remus youre so nice to me always**

Sirius almost didn't find his way to his bed, the room was spinning and he had no idea if it was actually  _his_ bed that he climbed into. James had fallen asleep on the floor, the bottle of firewhisky long forgotten about. The rest of the boys were asleep too, in their right bed, but Sirius had trouble falling asleep. He kept thinking about a certain curly haired boy who meant a great deal to him in only two days. 

Remus had searched his family? What does that even mean? They have stuff about them in the muggle news? Merlin, this was getting confusing. 

It was almost four in the morning before Sirius had calmed himself down and managed to shut his brain off. Thinking of Remus in the bath really didn't help. At all. But he managed to fall asleep, rather slowly, and still a bit drunk. 

(He was also secretly waiting for the message spam that Remus had promised him.) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, because I only had two hours to write this and I need to check it and everything. I hope you enjoyed. It was a bit dark, but it will all get better for Sirius and Remus. I promise that. The fic just needs a foundation to get started off on. Once they get to know each other better and talk more, maybe even meeting one day ;))), things /WILL/ get better and they'll be so much more happier. Can't have sad Marauders, not on my watch. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius get a little bit closer.

Sirius' texts are in  **bold.**

Remus' text are in  _italics.  
_

James' texts are underlined.

 

 * * * * 

 

_3rd May, 2017._

 

(5:01am) _Good morning, Mr. Hungover._  
  
(5:01am) _I do hope you have a good day, Mr. Hungover. :)_  
  
(5:02am) _It'll be soooo nice if you have a really really good day. :) :)_  
  
(5:02am) _Yes. A good day for Mr. Hungover. That'd be nice._  
  
(5:03am) _Are you going to have a good day?_  
  
(5:04am) _Well I hope you doooo. :)_  
  
(5:04am) **Reeemussss. Stoppp. Pls**  
  
(5:05am) _Stop what? Wishing my friend a good day?_  
  
(5:06am) **You know what. Goodnight Remus**  
  
(5:06am) _It's the morning!! Wake up :) :)_    
  
(5:07am) _Alright, maybe I did go over board. Have a good sleep. x_

 

"Sirius get off that phone!" James half yelled, a croak in his voice. The sun was hardly showing, their room was still enveloped in darkness. Sirius dropped his phone on the pillow next to him, a smirk on his face as he saw in the darkness that James was still laying on the floor. 

 

(10:32am) **Happy Wednesday, sparkle tits**    
  
(10:33am) _Are you still drunk, Padfoot?_  
  
(10:36am) **Nooo. Just hungover. I could really go for some coffee and a cuddle**  
  
(10:37am) _I promise that if I was there then you'd be getting both, even if coffee is gross._  
  
(10:40am) **COFFEE ISNT GROSS!**  
  
(10:40am) **and really? You'd cuddle me?**  
  
(10:42am) _It is gross, and yes I'd cuddle you. Since you're so small it'd be easy._  
  
(10:44am) **Heyyy :(**  
  
(10:45am) _But you're cute!_  
  
(10:53am) **I'm cute, huh?**  
  
(10:55am) **Sorry I'm in class and the teacher is looking at**  
  
(10:55am) _What?_  
  
(10:56am) _He's looking at what?_

 

(10:57am) Hello! It's James, Sirius' friend. He got his phone taken away again. He told me your number and demanded I tell you so you don't get worried. Enjoy your Sirius-free half an hour. :-) 

(11:01am) _Oh. Hi James. Sirius told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally talk to you. Thanks for telling me what happened._  
  
(11:02am)  No problemo. He'll be back at half eleven. 

 

"Thank you, James." Sirius beamed, still a bit annoyed that his phone got taken away. James was holding his in clear sight, yet the professor just chose to ignore him. 

"At least try and pay attention this time, Mr. Black." The professor scolded, turning around suddenly and making eye contact with Sirius. It was creepy how he always knew when Sirius was misbehaving. Only shrugging back in response, Sirius turned his attention back to what the professor was writing on the board and sighed. Remus called him cute. That was new. He'd never been called cute before, not in his teen years at least. A smile was plastered on his face throughout the rest of the lesson. The younger boy really had an effect on him.

"Always such a let down." Lucius snarled behind him, a smirk on his pale face. Sirius ignored him, not letting someone like Lucius pull him down from his good mood. James, however, turned around, and with a flick of his wand all of Lucius' work off the desk. James stuck his middle finger up, just to add to insult. That only heightened Sirius' good mood.

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop disrupting the class with noise, and pay attention!" The class shared a small laugh, staring at the boy. He stared down his nose at them all, glaring at both Sirius and James. 

"Always such a let down." Sirius mocked, tipping his head backwards and staring down his nose at James in an attempt to imitate Lucius. It was pretty good, actually. It got a rise from James and Peter, who had to cover their mouths from letting the laughter out. 

"Pay attention." Peter reminded, his face still red from laughing. 

 

(11:32am) **Hellooo. The prodigal son returns**  
  
(11:34am) _I have a feeling your parents aren't too happy that you call yourself that._  
  
(11:35am) **I call myself that because they don't like ittt. ANYWAY. Coffee doesn't suck. And yes I am cute, thank you**  
  
(11:36am) _You're a little shit, you know that right?_  
  
(11:42am) **I am so aware of my mini shitness.**  
  
(11:43am) **But also you're aware of it all too but you still talk to me :)**  
  
(11:45am) _Because I think you're cute, like I said._  
  
(11:46am) **Stoppp. You're making me blush in front of James and Peter**  
  
(11:47am) **Now they're mocking me :(**  
  
(11:48am) **REMUS LUPIN.**  
  
(11:51am) **You better answer >:( They're mocking me more now, because I'm getting moody that you're not answering :( **  
  
(11:53am) _Tell them I'll beat them up if they don't stop mocking you._  
  
(11:54am) **So hot... Not but really, they know what you look like and I don't think I'd even bother**  
  
(11:54am) **That sounds rude, I'm sorry, I believe you could 100% beat them up!! But James does play football**  
  
(11:55am) **And anyway**  
  
(11:57am) _Okay okay Padfoot, but I have a question..._  
  
(11:58am) **Oh no. Okay, hit me with it**  
  
(11:59am) _Are you ready?_  
  
(12:00pm) **Yes...**  
  
(12:02pm) **Remus?**  
  
(12:04pm) _What's hot?_  
  
(12:04pm) **HUh??**  
  
(12:05pm) _You said "So hot" before. What is?_  
  
(12:06pm) **Oh! The fact you said you'd beat my friends up. Pretty hot...  
  
** (12:07pm) _Is it?_  
  
(12:07pm) **Yeah... Anyway.**  
  
(12:08pm) **I gotta eat before our next class. I'll talk to you in a bit :) x**

Remus looked at his phone with a grin on his face. Sirius was being cute again, sending a kiss at the end of his texts were always appreciated and made Remus feel like he meant a lot to him in such a short amount of time. 

He knew he couldn't beat anyone up, in fact, it was actually laughable to think of himself trying to beat up Sirius' friends. He didn't know what Peter looked like, but he could only assume that he was probably the same size as James. Sirius was rather small, in height anyway, and Remus felt quite glad that his new friend had two people rather bigger than him on his side. That accidental phone call kept playing in his head. What if that teacher didn't show up? What if Sirius lost his temper and started a fight? 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Remus jumped, his friend Alice had appeared at his bedroom door. She had a smirk on her face, knowing exactly who her friend was talking to. 

"You've always been a little creep, Alice." Remus muttered, quickly putting his phone away. She shrugged, still smiling, as she walked into his room and sat down on the bed. Remus looked around, unsure of what to do. He really wasn't in the mood for visitors. Unless it was Sirius. 

"Did you want to go shopping?" Alice suggested, a hopeful look on her face. She was looking at Remus, studying his body language. 

"No. No, not really..." 

"Look, you can't sulk in your room for days on end, Rem. It isn't healthy. We could at least go out and get lunch?" Tapping his fingers on his arm, Remus took a minute to think about the pros and cons of going out for lunch. 

If he saw anyone he disliked, any of his bullies, he'd have a bad day. But if he didn't, and spent time with Alice, he'd have a really good day instead. Plus, he really wanted a new book to read. He'd re-read all his books about five times and it was starting to get too familiar. 

Sighing deeply, but smiling, Remus got off of his bed and pulled on his favourite cardigan. Alice smiled, getting up too. She always loved spending time with Remus. He was her best friend, and meant the absolute world to her. 

"Lets go." The boy muttered, heading out his door first. He missed the smile on his mother's face as he walked past her. She was happy he was finally going outside again. 

 

(3:04pm) I don't think Sirius would appreciate me showing you this, but this is what he gets up to when he's not messaging you.   
  


(3:06pm) _Oh my god, he looks adorable._  
  
(3:07pm)  He's told me off for sending that to you, I don't apologise though because he's all smug now and calling himself adorable.  
  
(3:08pm) _Well you did bring this on yourself sending me that picture..._  
  
(3:10pm)  I'm glad you appreciate him, even when he's being a complete twat (like right now...)   
  
(3:11pm) _He's not that bad, most of the time._  
  
(3:12pm)  He's saying since he's so adorable he doesn't have to pay for his train ticket home. God help us.  
  
(3:12pm) _I take full blame for this ego boost, tell him I say he's no longer adorable._  
  
(3:13pm)  Remus! How could you tell him I'm not adorable! It's Sirius, I've stolen his phone btw. Mine died. :( x  
  
(3:14pm) _I'm sorry, Padfoot... It had to be done._  
  
(3:20pm) I just had to tell him off, he was sulking. We need to get on the train back to our school now, he said he'll message you when we're back. Shouldn't be more than fourty minutes. Enjoy the picture. ;)  

 

"You done staring at him yet?" Alice's voice echoed in the food hall they were traipsing around in. Remus smiled, nodding and putting his phone back in his pocket. 

The two had spent the afternoon going from bookshop to bookshop, Remus finally finding a new book to read. Then they hit the music store, Alice wanting to finally buy a new iPod for studying. They were now in a food hall, deciding what they wanted to eat for dinner. Alice was going to spend the night, Remus' mother having no problem with it and saying yes in the blink of an eye. Remus said he wasn't going to school again tomorrow, already filling with anxiety at the thought of it. 

"I just think he's cute." Remus admitted, looking at the large selection of chocolate. He really liked chocolate. Too bad it was expensive, most likely from a far away country and made of extremely rich cocoa beans.

"Yeah, yeah... Is he alright from the other night though? You said he was pretty shaken up by it." The curled haired boy cringed at the memories flooding back, hearing Sirius' voice shouting through the phone. Telling those people to mind their own damn business. He nodded, not wanting to go into the whole discussion of Sirius' family. 

"Isn't he super rich? Or his family?" Sighing, Remus could tell this wasn't going to drop unless he answered properly. 

"Yeah, his family is. They're pretty rich. Assholes though. There wasn't much about them, just the dad donating a lot to some bank somewhere. I don't know completely what they've done to Sirius, and I'm not sure I want to know. But those people I heard on the phone were pricks, and he doesn't deserve them." Alice linked her arm with Remus', a silent way to comfort him. Not a lot of people knew this, but Remus swore like a sailor, and had a temper to match. Alice remembered how angry Remus got when he told her about that phone call and his friend's family. 

"It'll be alright. He's got his friends, and you." 

Just that small comment alone plastered a permanent smile on Remus' face for the rest of the day. 

 

(4:02pm) **Hello sweet cheeks. Missed me?**  
  
(4:04pm) _Of course. I was wondering how I could get through the day, but then I remembered a certain someone sent me a picture of a moody boy in an old loft._  
  
(4:05pm) **Oh yeah, I heard about that. I thought that moody boy looked pretty hot, actually**  
  
(4:06pm) _Mhm, I agree._  
  
(4:07pm) **Such a charmer, Mr. Lupin**  
  
(4:10pm) _Not compared to somebody I know._  
  
(4:11pm) **I think he must be pretty good, then ;)**  
  
(4:12pm) _Don't flatter yourself, Padfoot._  
  
(4:14pm) _I'm just wondering, how come sometimes you send x's and other times you don't?_  
  
(4:15pm) **Do you not want me too? Sometimes I just do it**  
  
(4:15pm) _I don't mind. I thought it was pretty cute..._  
  
(4:16pm) **Well then I guess I'll keep doing it then**  
  
(4:17pm) _You didn't this time._  
  
(4:20pm) **Can't force charm, my dear, or it's just insulting**  
  
(4:21pm) _You're something else, Mr. Black._  
  
(4:22pm) **Maybe, but don't tell me you actually like boring people**  
  
(4:34pm) _Of course not. Alice is sleeping over tonight, she's making popcorn and we're going to watch a movie._  
  
(4:35pm) **How romantic. Although I don't think girls like being thought of when we talk about being boring...**  
  
(4:36pm) _I can assure you anything I do with Alice is not romantic, Padfoot. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind, she's not insulted very easily. Although, I bet if she met you she'd be insulted quite quickly._  
  
(4:39pm) **Oh? And how do you figure that?**  
  
(4:40pm) _She's always insulted when cute boys with grey eyes and long black hair take away her best friend's attention, leaving her to eat popcorn alone._  
  
(4:42pm) **I'm sorry Alice :( You can have Remus back. Not too long though, I like him quite a lot. Enjoy your movie, Remus. (Do NOT text back until you've finished your movie.) :) x**

 

"What's wrong? Lover boy gone to bed already?" Peter laughed, earning a pillow thrown at his head. They were laying on Sirius' bed, homework spread out around them. Sirius was hardly paying attention though, he was busy re-reading the flirty texts between himself and Remus. 

"Shut up, fool. He's watching a movie with his friend." 

"Something I wish we could be doing right now." 

"Peter, you've not done homework for any classes all week. We're helping you. As soon as we're done, we can watch a damn movie. And no," James pointed to Sirius, "You're not picking anything." 

"You're no fun..." Sirius sulked, writing something on Peter's homework sheet. James wrote something else, adding what would probably be extra points in marking. 

"You're just obsessed with horror movies and you know it gives Wormy bad dreams." 

"No, it gives  _you_ bad dreams." The long haired boy stuck his tongue out to James when he flipped him off. Peter laid and watched his two best friends bickering, enjoying the fact he didn't have to do homework alone. 

"Lets just get this done, go down and eat some food, then come back and watch a movie. Okay?" The two nodded at James' instructions. 

Scribbling down answers, Sirius and James finished Peter's work in a matter of minutes. It was always easy for them. James' family had taught him basic stuff when he was younger, then always added extra work when he got older. Sirius was just naturally smart, his brain just clicking when he was faced with new work. James was envious of that, but nothing else. He had seen Sirius' family, they were all smart, but completely cold hearted.

It was a wonder how Sirius had turned out so warm and loving when he had come from such a shitty family. The boy loved cuddles, he loved being close to people and having contact with people nearly 24/7. It was adorable, and James always accepted the extra attention from Sirius. After all, he was his brother. 

 

(7:32pm) _Guess who's back._    
  
(7:33pm) **Back again...**  
  
(7:35pm) _What?_  
  
(7:35pm) **Shady's back...**  
  
(7:36pm) _What are you on about, Padfoot?_  
  
(7:37pm) **TELL A FRIEND.**  
  
(7:37pm) **Do you not listen to Eminem?**  
  
(7:40pm) _No, I'm not a delinquent._  
  
(7:41pm) **No no, I can assure you I'm not a delinquent**  
  
(7:42pm) _I'm sure punks are actually delinquents... That's what my grandmother used to say anyway. "Those damn punks are out on my bus stop smoking again, utter delinquents!"_  
  
(7:44pm) **No wayyyy. That's pretty cute actually. Yes fine, I admit that us punks are the worst delinquents ever.**  
  
(7:45pm) _Definitely._    
  
(7:45pm) _Sirius?_  
  
(7:46pm) **Yeah?**  
  
(7:48pm) _I can't get your voice out of my head._  
  
(7:50pm) **You mean what I was saying when you heard me, or my actual voice?**  
  
(7:51pm) _Your actual voice. It isn't my business what you were talking about. But hearing you so charming and calm, then so angry. It was quite scary, honestly. But your voice is so smooth, and calm, and I really can't get it out my head._  
  
(7:52pm) **I got quite the temper, you can thank my father for that. I guess I'm sorry? It was completely accidental. I was texting you, and they came up to me and I held my phone awkwardly. I'm sorry you heard...**  
  
(7:54pm) _At least I know you're a guy? I mean that helps quite a bit, or I'd be questioning my sexuality again._  
  
(7:55pm) **Can I ask you something?**  
  
(7:56pm) _If you'd like._  
  
(7:58pm) **The first day we spoke, you kept leaving. Why? Was it something I did? I just don't want it to happen again...**  
  
(8:01pm) _It wasn't you, it was my mind. It wont happen again, I'm hoping. You're helping me, by the way. You help a lot._  
  
(8:02pm) **That's good then :)**  
  
(8:03pm) **How was your day?**  
  
(8:04pm) _Well Alice and I went to some book shops, and then she got a new iPod. Then we got some food, watched a movie, (as you know) and now we're eating again. We got loads of chocolate, which is my favourite thing in the whole world._  
  
(8:05pm) **I'm glad you had a good day, you deserve it :) x**  
  
(8:06pm) _Glad you think so. We're going to watch another movie, so I'll just say goodnight now because she's threatening to take my phone away._  
  
(8:07pm) _Goodnight, Padfoot. I hope you have a good evening._    
  
(8:11pm) **Goodnight, Remus. :) I hope you enjoy the movie x**

 

Remus sighed, not enjoying the fact he had to say bye to Sirius so early in the evening. He was also a bit annoyed that Sirius had ignored his comment about his sexuality. Was Sirius not into him? He was definitely into Sirius (as much as you can be after three days.) but maybe the black haired boy had simply overlooked it, or didn't even read it properly. A million different reasons had popped into his head as to why Sirius didn't reply back to that certain text. He did send a kiss though, and a smiley face... That must mean something, right? Sighing again, Remus put his phone away and went back to focusing on the new movie. He'd be lying though, if you asked him what he thought of the movie half way through, because Remus wasn't paying attention at all.

Alice, however, was very happy indeed. Remus had spent nearly all night talking about the mysterious boy. She was happy that Remus had found someone who made him happy, even if it had only been three days. But three days was all Remus needed to climb back into that dark hole of loneliness and sadness that he'd gotten so used to. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Sorry it isn't as long. I've got a lot to do this week, and I wanted to get something up in case I couldn't during the week ahead. I hope you enjoyed this flirty kinda chat they've had. The dark and shitty sad Remus is slowly disappearing, all thanks to Sirius. I wonder if he knows how much that means to him? Hm. Oh well. Bye bye til next time. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius' texts are in  **bold.**

Remus' text are in  _italics.  
_

James' texts are underlined.

 

 * * * * 

 

_4th May, 2017._

 

(7:04am) _Alice woke me up asking if I want coffee. Who even wakes up at this time? This is ungodly._  
  
(7:05am) _She's trying to make me to go school. I can't do this._  
  
(7:10am) **You can! I believe in you :)**    
  
(7:12am) _I really can't, you don't understand. I just want to stay in bed._  
  
(7:13am) **Then stay. She can't make you. Tell her I said that I'll come stay with you today and she can go to school and get all the notes for you ;)**  
  
(7:14am) _You have no idea how good that sounds..._  
  
(7:15am) **One day, Remus. I promise :)**  
  
(7:16am) _That'd be nice. I look forward to it._  
  
(7:17am) _Alice wants to talk to you._  
  
(7:17am) **Am I in trouble? (Btw I look forward to it too)**  
  
(7:18am) _Hi! It's Alice. I sort of stolen Remus' phone. I hope you know telling Remus that you'd spend the day with him isn't really helping his school situation. As much as I like how you make him happy, he really does need to come back to school..._  
  
(7:20am) **Aw I make him happy? :)**  
  
(7:21am) _He warned me you wouldn't respond properly... Stop being so flirty, or he'll never go back and he'll fail and then he wont get a job and then he'll be poor and won't get a house and then he'll be homeless and he'll get even more depressed and then he wont be able to afford any chocolate._  
  
(7:23am) **Shit. You sound so cheerful... Okay fine, no more flirty. But I just wanted to let you know that I could support his chocolate needs**  
  
(7:24am) **More depressed??**  
  
(7:25am) **Alice come on. Answer me. I'm worried now... More depressed? Is Remus okay?**  
  
(7:34am) _He's okay. He's gone back to sleep now._    
  
(7:34am) **That doesn't help my worries. At all.**

 

Sirius looked at his phone, waiting for Alice to answer. He was sitting in bed, James and Peter already up and about. Sirius couldn't bring himself to get up, not until he knew that his friend was alright. Remus was important to him. 

The last thing the long haired boy expected at half seven in the morning was a phone call, reading  _Remus_ on the screen. 

"Shit." Sirius took a deep breath., "Hello? Remus?" 

"Nope. Alice. Hi, Sirius." Sirius' heartbeat sped up as his brain raced through different thoughts. Was Remus mad at him? Did she lie about him being asleep? Was she going to tell him to leave Remus alone?

"Oh. Hi, how're you?" Sirius was trying his best to sound like he was actually awake and alert, his racing heart was helping him with that though. 

"I'm grand, thank you. Yourself?" 

"I'm good, thanks. Err..." Sirius felt incredibly awkward, and it was a new feeling for him. Always being around and talking to people who he was comfortable with meant talking to a new person, who was obviously going to tell him some bad news, only set him up for the worst sorts of feelings possible. 

"Look. I don't like writing it down, and saying it out loud is even harder but if you're so desperate and willing to stay in Remus' life then you should know that he's not just some boring person who likes staying home-"

"I didn't think that in the first place." Sirius interrupted, a bit insulted that Alice even suggested that. 

"Yes, very well. But I just want you to know he's complicated. I know you are too, especially after hearing things from Remus, but he is.... Uh. Special. Okay? He needs help." 

"You don't have to talk about him like he's a baby Alice. I'm capable of  _looking after him_ ," Sirius' face felt hot, he was getting annoyed fairly quickly now. Was Alice testing him to see if he'd actually look after Remus, or would just ditch him?

"Are you? From what it sounds like you can't even look after yourself." Alice challenged. 

"You know nothing about me, and if you want that to change I suggest you stop being so rude about Remus and his problems." Sirius threatened, clenching his hand into a fist. She couldn't see him, and he'd never hit a girl, but Alice was pushing his buttons. 

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, and Sirius wondered if Remus had woken up and heard his best friend talking about him so badly. He contemplated hanging up and going back to sleep before he heard a weird noise, almost like a laugh, and then Alice spoke again. 

"... I like you, Sirius. I insulted you but you stood up for Remus instead. I'm sorry I was being rude, I was wondering if you were prepared to stick up for him when he wasn't around to stick up for himself. Sorry." 

"Ohhhh. Ohhh" Sirius sounded like an owl. All he could do is say oh. He felt his cheeks flush, _how embarrassing_ , he thought. 

"Did you break?" 

"No, but I was so damn ready to march to his house and have a shouting competition with you over Remus." 

"No need. He'd shout at me anyway if he heard how rude I was to you just then. He's really protective over his friends."  _Noted,_ Sirius thought. He always liked boys who were protective. Not because he can't look after himself, but he wasn't very big or very tall, and relied on James quite a lot to help him out. He was getting stronger though, the football really helping him. 

"That's sweet," Sirius commented, thinking about a tall handsome boy shouting at his best friend over someone he only met four days ago.

 "It is. He is. Anyway I hate to say it, but I got to go. Remus will figure out I texted and called you anyway, tell him what you want, I don't mind. See ya, Sirius." 

"Yeah. Bye Alice." 

Ending the call and dropping his phone on the bed, Sirius felt a weird anxious feeling rushing through his body. Would Remus be pissed off that he spoke to Alice about him? What if he read the texts and hated that Sirius was being so nosy? 

 

(9:04am) _Hi Sirius_  
  
(9:05am) **Hi Remus :)**  
  
(9:07am) _Alice told me you and her spoke on the phone..._  
  
(9:10am) **Are you mad at us?**  
  
(9:13am) _No._  
  
(9:13am) _But I'm jealous that you were okay to talk to her on the phone but ended our call in like three seconds._  
  
(9:15am) **It was the situation we were in that made me end the call, and she called me >.> I thought you were in trouble. **  
  
(9:16am) _Well that wasn't the case, sorry :/_  
  
(9:16am) **Remus are you okay?**  
  
(9:20am) _Alice already told you that I'm not._  
  
(9:21am) **I care more about you and you saying it though. Not what anyone else says, regardless of them being your best friend. Are you okay, Remus?**  
  
(9:34am) _I'm just really tired and you're questioning me and it's freaking me out, so can we chill for a bit. Please._  
  
(9:35am) **Of course. <3 **  
  
(9:36am) _Whats that for?_  
  
(9:37am) **A heart for the sweetheart :)**  
  
(9:40am) _You're unbelievable. But thank you (:_  
  
(9:42am) **So what's the plans for today Remmmm?**  
  
(9:44am) _A bath and reading, and you?_  
  
(9:45am) **Sadly I don't have the luxury of bathing**  
  
(9:46am) _I knew you would've smelt like a dog..._  
  
(9:50am) **Hey! That sent before I finished my message. We have to shower, which I hate, because the water gets cold after 20 minutes.**  
  
(9:52am) _And what are you doing in the shower for more than 20 minutes?_  
  
(9:54am) _No wait I know_  
  
(9:55am) **Mhm ;)**  
  
(9:56am) _As long as you're thinking about me_  
  
(9:56am) _Oh my god that was Alice_  
  
(9:57am) _I promise that was Alice_  
  
(9:58am) **Oh so Alice can bathe with you but I can't think of you in the shower?? I'm finding this very unfair.**  
  
(10:01am) _Sirius pleaseeeee._  
  
(10:02am) **No need to beg me,**  
  
(10:03am) _No I mean shush please Or we're going to have a big problem_  
  
(10:04am) **Oh Merlin**  
  
(10:05am) **You are referring to yourself right**  
  
(10:06am) _You amaze me everyday, Padfoot. Jesus Christ._  
  
(10:06am) **Haven't amazed you for very long then, such a pitty...**  
  
(10:07am) **Enjoy your bath ;)**  

 

* * * * 

 

"And what are you smiling at?" James teased, looking over Sirius' shoulder. They were walking through the high street, mooching through different shops. The three boys decided to ditch their morning lessons, bored of the same old thing. Putting his phone quickly in his pocket, Sirius sniffed and shrugged. The smile didn't leave though. 

"Nuthin'" Sirius muttered, not looking at his best friend. 

"Look at me!" James demanded, and Sirius did, because James sounded outright angry over something. He wished he didn't look though, because James had his phone in his hand, and as soon as he looked to his best friend he realised that James had taken a picture.

"Remus will appreciate this for sure!" James laughed, getting up and running to a nearby public bathroom. He locked the door, and even when Sirius tried a spell he had heard his mother use that usually unlocked the door, James was still leaning against the bloody thing. He was a big person too, so Sirius had no hope in hell of pushing that door open. 

"Don't you dare! If I look like a tramp I'll kill you!" Whined Sirius, banging on the door. Peter was watching from behind Sirius, howling with laughter. They were attracting a couple of people's attentions, but none of the boys cared at all.

"Well just wait for his answer!" 

"He's busy! He wont answer so you might as well come out!" Sirius demanded, banging on the door harder. 

"He's just answered though." James said, smugly. 

 

(10:40am) Hey Remus! Look at this lovely little lad sulking because he can't talk to you.   
  


(10:41am) _Oh my god he's adorable. Is he always that photogenic?_  
  
(10:42am)  Sadly he is. I've had to lock myself in a public bathroom to send that picture, and he's banging on the door. Hope you appreciate the picture ;)  
  
(10:42am) _I definitely do._  
  
(10:43am)  He said you were in the bath and you appreciate the picture? Oh Merlin I'm GIVING YOU WANK BANK MATERIAL   
  
(10:44am) _Not quite but it's the thought that counts, James. :) :) :)_  
  
(10:45am)  I'll throw hands (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻   
  
(10:46am) _What the fuck is that thing?_  
  
(10:47am) I thought you knew what Sirius looked like? No need to be so rude about him   
  
(10:47am) _Shut up you knew I meant that emoticon thing..._  
  
(10:47am)  Of course I did. I gotta go now, monkey boy is climbing on me trying to get my phone. Enjoy your picture- 

 

"Oh Merlin's beard! You fucking idiot!" Sirius screeched, finally reaching James' phone and reading the messages. His face went bright red when he read James' message about Remus wanking to the picture. The pictures wasn't that bad, it was actually pretty good considering it was taken off guard. 

"Oh shut up, you look fine and he's pleased I sent it. Very pleased, I bet." Sirius groaned, burying his face in his hands. His friends could be so embarrassing sometimes. 

"You're gonna pay for this," Sirius promised, a grin on his face. James suddenly felt very anxious. The boys got ready for the hike back to their school, Sirius had a very smug look on his face. 

 

(11:47am) _Hello bed head._  
  
(11:47am) **Remus that is very very rude...**  
  
(11:50am) _I'm sorry. If it helps it makes you look hot._  
  
(11:51am) **Suddenly not so rude :)**  
  
(11:52am) **Hey! I forgot to mention James and I have a gig with the rest of our band on Saturday :)**  
  
(11:54am) _Really? That's amazing Pads, where is it??_  
  
(11:57am) **Smack bang in the middle of London, we'll get loads of pissheads in. Peter said he'll record it. It'll be so fun... I just wish I could see you.**  
  
(11:58am) _One day. Maybe dedicate a song for me ;)_  
  
(12:01pm) **I will. I'll get Peter to record that one for you.**  
  
(12:03pm) _Thank you Peter :) I can't wait to hear... You said you had some videos on YouTube already. Can I look for them?_  
  
(12:04pm) **Okaaay... Don't laugh at our name though. We're called the 1975. Look at whatever one you want, I don't mind. :))**  
  
(12:06pm) _Okay, I'll go listen now._

 

Sirius felt anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He even felt a bit sick, because it'd be awful if Remus didn't like his music. It was important to Sirius, in fact, he was quite proud of his music that he made with his friends. It was a way of freeing himself from that god-awful family he shared last names with. They hated his music, they hated what Sirius stood for and knowing that made him extremely proud. He just hoped, no he prayed, that Remus would enjoy at least one of their songs. 

"Whatcha doin'?" James said, munching on a brownie he stole from the kitchens last night. 

"Remus is going to listen to our music." Sirius muttered,

"Great! Why do you look sick though?" 

"Because he's going to listen to our music." Sirius repeated, looking up to his best friend and sighing.  

"I'm sure it'll be fine. What's not to like?" James asked, sitting down next to Sirius. It wasn't very common for him to be insecure and nervous. It was odd for James to see his best friend sitting on his bed, biting his nails and looking more pale than usual. 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe how we act or sing or dress-"

"You're being stupid now." James scorned Sirius, giving him a weird look. Since when did Sirius give a shit about what other people think? 

"Yeah. Just wish he'd hurry up and text back." 

"Ohm, Padfoot. You're overreacting! He'll love it, you'll get married and you can sing to him forever. Don't worry about it." Sirius laughed, nudging James. He always knew how to cheer him up, even if what he said was utterly ridiculous. 

 

(12:10pm) _Kissing Harry Styles_  
  
(12:10pm) _And then dancing in a hot tub_  
  
(12:11pm) **Oh noooo not that one...**  
  
(12:12pm) _Oh yes. I loved it. Do you act like that really or is it just for the video?_  
  
(12:12pm) **No, that's me being me. Sorry to disappoint**  
  
(12:13pm) _NO not disappointed. Very much intrigued now. As in you're really fucking hot, and seeing you dance like that is just really fucking hot._  
  
(12:14pm) **Woah**  
  
(12:14pm) **Wooooah okay. Thank you.**  
  
(12:15pm) _No problem. I'm going to watch another one now :)_  
  
(12:15pm) **_NOOOOO_**  
  
(12:16pm) **Remus nooooo**  
  
(12:20pm) _Oh yes. UGH_  
  
(12:21pm) **IFuck sakes**  
  
(12:21pm) _I don't understand how you're so hot? Alice says you're hot too._  
  
(12:23pm) **Blame the Blacks ;)**  
  
(12:24pm) _Oh there's random funny moment videos I think Peters put up. BE BACK SOON. :)_  
  
(12:25pm) **I'm gonna die of embarrassment.**  
  
(12:52pm) _Sorry I got really wrapped up in listening to you speaking and behaving like a little shit. Speaking of, you really are a little shit! Your band mates are huge._  
  
(12:54pm) **No need to be so mean to me :(**  
  
(12:56pm) _It's just a statement, an observation- Anyway, I really have to go for a while._  
  
(12:57pm) **Did I say something wrong?**  
  
(12:59pm) **Okay Remus. I hope you're okay.**  
  
(1:47pm) **I'm so bored in class now, I hope I'm not annoying you though.**

"Will you put your phone away, Mr. Black!" The professor bellowed, not only making Sirius jump, but half the other students too. They were sitting in their history of magic class, something that sent nearly everyone to sleep anyway. Sirius just shrugged his shoulders, and put his phone away. He wasn't that bothered, because Remus wasn't answering anyway. He was doing so well in the conversation, and Remus had even called him hot, twice! What could've changed in the space of half an hour? 

"... And then I was like- Hey, Padfoot, are you listening to me?" James nudged his best friend, a bit annoyed that he hadn't been listening to his story about Lily calling him an obnoxious twat before. 

"Err, yeah?" 

"What did I say then." James hissed, getting even more annoyed at Sirius.

"Lily said-" 

"Yeah fine! But you have to stop drooling over Remus. I bet it was Alice calling you hot trying to set him up." 

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that some random guy I texted by mistake can find me hot?" Sirius was getting equally annoyed, ignoring the stares from some of the students. Neither James or Sirius had a filter, and usually spoke as loud as they wanted, especially when they were angry. 

"Because it's weird!" James admitted, closing his mouth as soon as he said it. 

"And who was the asshole on the football pitch the other day saying it doesn't matter who I like?! Oh yeah, you! What the fuck James-"

"Boys! Outside, now!" The professor had obviously enjoyed the show, but stopping it before it got physical. James was a lot bigger than Sirius, but being from a family like his, the older boy had learnt how to fight dirty. Low kicks and quick punches. Sirius could take on James, and they all knew it. He didn't need magic to hurt people.

Standing up from their chairs, both boys walked out the classroom in silence. Sirius had never called James an asshole in a serious way before, and James had never said that his best mate liking a guy was weird. It just didn't happen. The air felt cold, almost like winter. Neither looked at one another, faces red with anger. Of course Peter wouldn't pick sides, he'd just sulk in his room and only speak when spoken to. For the first time in seven years, Sirius was alone. Even Remus didn't stick around long enough for them to talk about each others problems properly. 

"Fuck." Sirius muttered, slamming his fist into the wall. His pale skin reddened instantly, his knuckles turning an odd red-blue colour from being hit against a stone wall so quickly. 

"You're not very smart." James mused, hiding a laugh. Sirius always had to lash out, make a scene. James was the same, obviously, but he could control his temper. 

"Oh fuck off, Potter." Sirius growled, walking up to the taller boy and pushing him hard against his shoulders. James stumbled, but quickly regained his balance. 

"Oh really? You want to start that shit again Sirius? We're not kids anymore. It's time you grew up." The younger boy scolded him, 

"It's time you fucking grew up too, James! At least Remus talks to me. You chase after a girl who'd rather eat slugs than even speak to you!" Sirius was so much like his family when he was in a bad mood. He knew exactly what to say to hurt people, using their secrets and wishes as something to hurt them with. It was low, and Sirius realised that when he saw a frown etch its way onto his friends face. Cursing at himself, he looked up at James once more before walking off. He felt like he could cry. He had annoyed Remus into leaving, Peter didn't follow them out the classroom like usual, and he'd hurt James. Why the fuck did he always screw things up so quickly? 

Sirius had nowhere to go, and he would be damned before he went back to the common room. 

Wondering around the school, the eighteen year old boy found himself up near the astronomy tower again. Spending a while looking at the sun in the sky quickly turned into the stars, and Sirius wondered where in his life did he go so wrong that he ended up like this. 

 

(8:03pm) _I'm okay._  
  
(8:04pm) _Are you okay?_  
  
(8:07pm) **Totally.**  
  
(8:08pm) _Totally not then, right? What happened Padfoot?_  
  
(8:09pm) **I had a fight with James over something stupid and now I'm sitting in the astronomy tower looking at myself in the sky.**  
  
(8:10pm) _Do you want to speak about the fight?_    
  
(8:11pm) **I really don't.**  
  
(8:12pm) _What else do you like other than the stars?_  
  
(8:14pm) **I like baths. And long walks in the night with someone, and I like really strong coffee, I also like my doc martens. I got four pairs actually! My bike. My leather jacket. I like alcohol a bit too much, i guess youve seen that in the videos though. I always sing with a glass of wine in my hand. I also like pretty boys with curly hair and green eyes.**  
  
(8:15pm) **What do you like?**  
  
(8:17pm) _Tea, reading, long train rides, my cardigans. I also like boys with black hair and tattoos, but that could be about anyone. ;)_  
  
(8:19pm) **So you think I really am attractive?**  
  
(8:20pm) _I don't think you need someone like me confirming that, Black. You know I do._  
  
(8:21pm) **I guess. Sorry**  
  
(8:23pm) _This sad side of you is quite... Sirius._  
  
(8:23pm) _It makes me sad that I can't be there next to you and cheer you up._  
  
(8:24pm) **Makes me sad too. I could do with a friend right now. All mine have buggered off.**  
  
(8:26pm) _I'm sure that's not true, Sirius. Where's James and Peter?_  
  
(8:27pm) **Don't know don't care**  
  
(8:28pm)  _(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻_  
  
(8:28pm) _Imma throw hands._  
  
(8:31pm) **You can't quote James' texts to me, I get those ugly fuckin emojis everyday**  
  
(8:34pm) _Worth a try, I guess :)_  
  
(8:40pm) _I'm tired, goodnight Sirius. I hope you have a better day tomorrow._

(8:42pm) **Goodnight Remus x.**

 

Sirius smiled down at his phone. Remus had such a weird and new personality that Sirius hadn't met before, it was taking a while to get used to him. Sirius felt pretty proud of himself for keeping a friend like Remus- Even if it's only been such a short amount of time. 

Staying outside, watching the stars shine, and the clouds float by, Sirius began to feel tired himself. Checking his phone again and seeing that the time was almost midnight, he decided that James and Peter would be asleep by now. Deeming it safe, the black haired boy walked back to their common room, then sneaking up the stairs into his own room. He felt both pleased and disappointed when he realised that both his friends were in fact asleep. Pleased because that meant he didn't have to speak to them, and disappointed because them being asleep meant they didn't want to talk to him either. 

"As long as I have someone." Sirius muttered, mind drifting back to a certain curly haired boy in a cardigan as he got ready for bed. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**TRIGGER WARNING: BULLYING, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE, SELF HARM. Please read at your own risk.** _

 

Sirius' texts are in  **bold.**

Remus' text are in  _italics.  
_

James' texts are underlined.

 

 * * * * 

 

_5th May, 2017._

 

It was very well known amongst Sirius' friends that the older boy had never been able to control his temper very well. No one blamed him, especially when they learnt what horrors he had to face each time he went back home to the Blacks. No one could fault him, but they could fear him. When Sirius was angry, it was over very quickly but there were casualties. His magic, much like his families, was powerful and full of dark energy. Sirius liked to throw things, punch the wall if he could, shout at his friends and say some horrible things. Sometimes mirrors would shatter, objects would fly off their place when he raised his voice. He didn't want to, in fact, he hated being like that. So when James walked up to him the next day, a sad smile on his face as he noticed his best friend's bloodied knuckles, he pulled Sirius into a hug. Both the boys muttering  _sorry_ to each other over and over, earning a few odd looks from the fellow students. 

"I'm sorry, Pads." James mumbled, his face hidden as he cuddled Sirius. 

"No, I'm sorry Prongs, for being a complete wanker." 

"No, I'm sorry-"

"Okay! We get it, you're both utter wankers" Peter yelled, grabbing his friend's and half the student's attention. 

"Well, jeeze Wormy. No need to be so rude." Sirius sulked, pouting. 

It was almost ten in the morning, meaning that Remus probably wouldn't be awake yet, but Sirius still felt guilty about not sending him a good morning message. Ignoring his friend's rolling their eyes, the older boy pulled out his phone and started typing.

  
(9:48am) **Morning, Moony! :)**    
  
(9:49am) **I hope your day is as lovely as you are.**  
  
  
"Mate, you really are a sap." James muttered, reading over his friend's shoulder. It was always easy to do it, because Sirius was quite a bit shorter and oblivious to everything around him when he was texting people. 

"Would you kindly piss off, Jamie?" 

"Certainly. As soon as you stop being so revoltingly sweet towards Remus." 

"It's called being nice!" 

"If you two would kindly stop bickering, you'd notice that you're going to be late for class." Lily reminded, walking past the three boys. James turned quickly, staring at the girl. He could always admire her, her bright red hair made Lily look fierce. Anyone would be a fool to think that her hair colour was the only thing making her fierce, but James appreciated the colour all the same. The bright green eyes were beautiful too. 

"As will you, Evans." Sirius retorted, smiling sweetly at her. 

"I don't see how that would concern you, Black. You're not a prefect, or head boy."  

"Such a shame, I'd love to spend more time with you-" 

"Sirius," James warned, glaring at his friend. Lily looked between the two, raising an eyebrow. She hummed, smiling to herself. James was becoming far more interesting, far more mature, than he had been in their first couple of years at school. Less of the stupid comments, annoying flirting, more of the compliments, gentle attitude. It was interesting, if anything. Lily was definitely intrigued by James Potter.

"Fine. Lets go to class." Sirius muttered, checking his phone. He felt disappointed when he realised that Remus hadn't answered him yet.

As the three boys sat in class, Sirius' mind wondered to the future. Would Remus be in it? Would he and James move into that flat they have their eyes on when they finish school? 

 

* * * *

 

"Remus, dear, it's time to get up for school." Remus opened his eyes, the sunlight pouring into his room as his mum opened his curtains. 

"I can't-"

"Please, Remus. I've had calls from your head teacher. You need to go in,  or we're both going to get in trouble." 

"Mum, you don't understand-" 

"Remus. Please. You're so smart, dear, I cant stand watching you waste all that knowledge because some kids are mean to you." 

Remus sat up, feeling outraged. He had told his mother so many times that it isn't normal bullying. It was harassment. Boys crowded him, pushed him around, sometimes even punching him if they felt like it. Facing them filled Remus with anxiety. He'd give his left arm to have Sirius by his side to face them, because someone like Sirius wouldn't let those boys anywhere near him. Swallowing his fear, the look on his mother's face was enough for him to get out of bed and get ready for school.

"Thank you, sweetie." 

 

* * * *

 

"Well look who it is!" Remus knew who it was before he even saw him. That voice sent shivers down his spine, filled his body with anxiety. 

"If it isn't Loopy Lupin." A second voice followed, the group were getting closer and Remus felt sick. 

Wondering if he could make a run for it, Remus started to walk faster. The first voice, belonging to someone named Grant, spoke up again. 

"Aw, where you going, Loopy? Don't you want to see us? It's been almost a week, you know." Grant pulled Remus' arm, almost toppling him over. The second and third boy, called Miles and Robert, stood behind Grant and smirked. 

"Not going to talk?" Miles taunted, moving forward and pushing Remus hard against the wall. No one was around them, the students had cleared off, teachers in their classes. Remus was alone, and he knew how this was going to end. 

"He's too much of a faggot," Robert commented, laughing when Grant had pulled Remus away from the wall and slammed him back into it. Feeling like all the oxygen had left his body, Remus went slack and allowed whatever the boys wanted to do to happen. There was no point fighting, no point shouting for someone to help him.  _Just think of Sirius, think of what he'd say to make you feel better. Ignore the boys in front of you. They aren't worth anything._

"Look at him, the fucking faggot can't even stand up for himself." Grant spat, left hand holding onto Remus' shirt collar, the other hand curling into a fist and punching Remus hard in the stomach. 

"Well who would? No one likes him." Miles laughed, Grant punching Remus again. The taller boy had difficulty standing now, leaning heavily on the wall as the three in front of him spat insult after insult at him. 

"Weak, Lupin. You're fucking weak, pathetic. No one will love you." Those words rang through his head. Would someone love him? With all his scars? His anxiety? No... They couldn't. They wouldn't. No one would. 

The torment carried on, Remus ended up on the floor, curled up into a ball trying to protect himself from further damage. The words were still racing through his head. All Remus wanted to do was vanish, vanish from the earth and not come back. 

When the three got bored, Grant gave Remus one more hard kick to his stomach and walked off. The laughing got more distant, and the taller boy finally opened his eyes. It was only eleven in the morning. He couldn't go home, but he certainly wasn't going to stay here. 

Picking himself up slowly, as he had done millions of times before, Remus got to his feet and started making his way to the forest behind his house. He would be safe there. No one ever entered the forest, scared of the wild animals that lurked there. Remus knew most of the animals, none of them were dangerous, but he'd be a fool to let people know that. The forest was his safe place. 

 

Remus finally reached his favourite spot, slowly though. People stared at him as he stumbled through town, but they never asked, never stopped to make sure he was alright. 

Not that he cared. People fussing over him was weird, unfamiliar to him. No one apart from his mother and Alice had cared about him. 

Taking a deep breath, Remus dropped down and leaned against a tree. Looking down at himself, the curly haired boy could see bruises starting to form against his arms, stomach, legs. No doubt he had some on his face and neck. He felt like his right eye was about to burst, the pain in his head was insane. Those boys usually stopped after a while, but they carried on further today. It was probably to make up for the week that Remus had missed.

Taking out his phone, which he had forgotten about nearly all morning, Remus saw he had multiple texts from Sirius.

 

(9:48am) **Morning, Moony! :)**  
  
(9:49am) **I hope your day is as lovely as you are.**  
  
(9:56am) **Mooooony. Wake up :(**  
  
(9:58am) **Only if you want to though.**  
  
(10:39am) **Remus? Are you okay?**  
  
(10:40am) **I got my phone taken off me but you still haven't answered, so now I'm really worried.**  
  
(10:43am) **Remus. Please tell me you're okay? You usually always text me when you wake up.**

Taking another deep breath, Remus pressed the call button and put his phone to his ear. It only rang a couple of times before a cheery voice answered.

"Remus! Hi." Sirius chirped, and the younger boy felt bad about how he was going to ruin his day.

"Err. Sirius." His voice sounded worse than he thought, cracking and sounding like he was about to cry. He probably was. 

"Remus? Are you okay? What's happened?" 

"I went to school." Remus started, his body starting to shake. He was going to cry, and he was sure of it.

"Yeah?" 

"Er, some boys. The one who- Er. I don't feel so good." 

"Oh, Remus." Sirius sounded heartbroken, and it set the younger boy over the edge. 

It started off with sniffing, but then the dam broke and Remus started sobbing. His body was aching, his muscles were burning from the amount of movement he was doing. 

"Remus? Can you hear me? It's alright, you're alright. Are you somewhere safe? Where's Alice?"

"She- She is... Oh god, Sirius." Remus felt his heart racing, it was making him feel restricted. 

"Remus? Where is she, love? Where're you?" Sirius' voice was so calming. Remus could listen to him speak all day. The soft words he spoke soothed the younger boy almost instantly. Being called love was something new to Remus, and when it came from Sirius, it made him feel special. 

"I'm outside my house in the forest." 

"Is your mum home? I need you to go inside, and I need you to tell someone who's actually there what happened, love. I need you to do that, can you?" 

"I- I wish you were here." Remus admitted, feeling calmer. His body ached still, his breathing felt laboured and he could still feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. But Sirius made things feel better. 

"I wish I was too, Rem. Can you go inside for me?" 

"Err, yeah. Give me... A second." Remus pushed himself up slowly, getting out of breath quickly. He was going to feel like utter shit tomorrow morning. 

When he was finally up, Remus stumbled back to his house awkwardly, wincing every so often. Sirius would mutter comforting words to him, letting him know that it'd be okay and he needed to tell someone what happened. 

When Remus realised that his mother was in fact out of the house, and he was home alone with just Sirius to talk to, he felt instantly better. He could deal with her, and everything else later. Right now, all he needed was to talk to Sirius. 

"Where are you now?" 

"In my room, almost." 

"I'm proud you called me, Rem. I need you to know I'm proud of you." 

"Thank you, Sirius." 

"And I need to know that you're going to tell someone about this. Someone who can do something about those fucking assholes." 

"I will." 

"I care about you, Rem. You must know that. I will always be here for you." 

"Thank you." Remus could hardly breathe, let alone talk. Sirius wasn't someone he deserved. Sirius was brave, he was loyal, he was a good friend. Remus didn't deserve him, and he knew it. 

When Remus had finally convinced Sirius that he was alright, in bed, and going to tell his mother about what happened, is when Sirius finally said goodbye. 

"Alright, Rem. Text me when you need me, okay?" 

"Okay." 

They said their goodbyes, and it was surprisingly hard for Remus to do that. He had no control over what happened today, he had no control of seeing Sirius or speaking to him whenever. Remus needed some control. 

Feeling like his world was crumbling around him, his body aching and his heart racing. Remus climbed off his bed slowly, and made his way to the bathroom. When he locked the door, he looked in the mirror for the first time since the attack and gasped.

His left cheekbone and eye were bruised, swollen. His neck was bruised too, which was probably why it was hard to him to talk properly at first to Sirius. 

Closing his eyes, Remus took a deep breath, opened his eyes and opened the sink's cabinet. Feeling like his heart was loud enough for someone else to hear, Remus reached in and pulled out something he was far too familiar with. 

"I'm sorry." He muttered, pulling his sleeve up and putting the razor to his wrist. Remus carried on until he felt like he had gained control again, like life wasn't all that bad. All he could see in his head was Sirius looking disappointed with him. That made everything so much more worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so. That happened. It'll be better soon, for Remus. I promise. 
> 
> If anyone would like to comment on how to improve that last scene, or the bullying scene, please feel free to. I haven't written anything like that before, and I don't think I did too well. 
> 
> If anyone feels the need to talk about what they read in this chapter, personal reasons, or just about the fic, feel free to message me. (I'll reply with my twitter if you'd like to chat.) 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius' texts are in  **bold.**

Remus' text are in  _italics.  
_

James' texts are underlined.

 

 * * * * 

 

_6th May, 2017._

 

When Alice woke up the next day and saw a missed call from Remus, she knew something was wrong. Her best friend never called anyone, not unless it was important. Remus had always found it awkward and unnecessary to call someone, and would only do it if something was wrong or he was having a panic attack and couldn't type. 

"Oh shit," She cursed, sitting up in bed and looking at her phone. Her heart was beating faster and faster, her hands were getting clammy as she dialled her best friend's number and put her phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Remus?" 

"Alice?" The boy sounded tired, exhausted actually. His voice was strained, like he had been crying all night. 

"Why'd you call me last night? Remus? What happened?" When Alice got nervous, she rambled. It always irritated people, but Remus had always found it comforting. 

"Oh. Our promise, Alice. I broke it. I'm sorry-" 

"Hey, Remus, please. I'm coming over now, so stay in bed. Okay?" 

"Okay. See you." Remus ended the call, and dropped the phone on his bed. His heart was racing, he should've just lied and told Alice that everything was fine. She'd see his bruises when she comes over next time, but he'd rather say he fell down the stairs or got mugged. 

What would Sirius think? He hadn't even messaged him, or said goodnight. It made him worry, made him feel sick to his stomach. Would Sirius even care? Probably not. 

Remus laid back in bed, picking up his phone and deciding to text his new friend just to see what he was doing. Remus remembered they had a gig in London tonight. He'd do anything to be there, just because Sirius seemed so insecure about his music. 

 

(9:01am) _Hi, Sirius._    
  
(9:02am) **Remus! Hi :)**  
  
(9:03am) **How're you feeling Rem?? :)**  
  
(9:04am) _Better now I'm talking to you._  
  
(9:07am) **That's good, Rem. I'm happy for you love**  
  
(9:08am) **Is that okay to call you that? You didn't say anything yesterday**  
  
(9:08am) **Then again you weren't in the state of mind to care**  
  
(9:09am) _No, I like it. It helped me calm down, actually, so thank you._  
  
(9:10am) **No problem, love :)**    
  
(9:12am) _You have a gig tonight, right?_  
  
(9:12am) **Yeah! :) James said we should dedicate a song to you, since you can't be here. I wish you could be, I think that'd be really cool.**  
  
(9:13am) _Maybe one day. Pete will record it right? And then I can watch it on YouTube?_  
  
(9:14am) **Of course :) Whats your plans for the dayyy Rem**  
  
(9:15am) _Alice is coming over, and I don't know what we're doing to do. What about you?_  
  
(9:16am) **That sounds good. I'm glad she's coming to see you. Let me know when she's there and I'll leave you two to it :))**  
  
(9:17am) _She's here, Pads. I have to go, I'll talk to you late_ r. 

 

Not really sure if he should answer or not, Sirius shrugged and put his phone into his pocket. The three boys were up, laying around their room, buzzing for tonight. James had hyped them up, like he always did, and now they had some new instruments and a bigger place to practice, they felt very ready. 

After all, they were good. They had a pretty big following on social media, and people at school really enjoyed when they performed at end of year parties. 

"I really can't wait," Peter said, a bright smile on his chubby face. It'd been a while since they had gotten a decent gig, so they wanted to do everything right. Sirius had checked on the sound, the lighting, even how the chairs and tables were set up for the night. He wanted everything to be perfect, because if his surroundings were, then his voice seemed to be. He'd by lying if he said he didn't use a touch of magic to perfect everything. 

"Me neither, it'll be amazing." James sighed, a smile matching Peter's on his face. The oldest boy was just grinning, not really joining in on the conversation. He had far too much on his mind. 

"What's the list for tonight?" 

"I think we sorted that all out, no one really cares if we go off course. Just, Sirius, please fucking give us a warning first?" 

"Mhm, no problem, Prongs. Will do." And back off to wonderland Sirius went. 

The rest of the day went off in a blur. Remus didn't text him, so he could only assume what was happening. James and Peter kept going over the set up, boring Sirius half to death, and Lily kept asking them to keep the noise down or return to their rooms. After about a ten minute fight, James admitted defeat and the three went outside to get some fresh air. 

"So." James said, a cigarette in his mouth. Sirius raised an eyebrow, a joint in his mouth. Peter looked between the two of them, eyes squinted. 

"So?" Sirius drawled, taking a drag and blowing the smoke high into the air. 

"How's Remus?" 

"Oh yeah!" Peter almost yelled, getting too excited at the mention of a new friend. 

"Shush," Sirius ordered, someone walking towards them caught his eye. It was Severus Snape, and a gleeful smile spread across Sirius' aristocratic face. 

"Oooh." Peter hummed, looking at Snape too. James smirked, getting up and stretching his legs. The oldest boy of the three wondered what James was going to do, watching his best friend walk over to the loner and start speaking. Peter got his phone out, recording James. It was going to be interesting.

As Peter and Sirius got up to follow James, they gasped when they saw Snape punch James hard in the face. 

"Merlin, Snape, you fucking freak-" James started, but Sirius got in the way and landed a punch, almost twice as hard as Snape's one. 

The boy landed on the floor, hands clutching his face. James and Peter started laughing, but Sirius felt furious. No matter what James said, it couldn't of been bad enough for that  _freak_ to punch his best friend. 

"You ought to stay in the dark, Snape. It's where you deserve to be." Sirius spat, standing over the boy. James and Peter had stopped laughing, and a small group of other students had joined. Most of them were friends of James and Sirius, but the rest were people who despised them. 

"Lay off him, Black." A boy sneered, walking over to Snape to help him up. Sirius recognised the boy from the other day when his family had ganged up on him. 

"Piss off, Slytherin." James almost yelled, standing close to his best friend's side. If they wanted a fight, they'd get one. 

"Ooh, the lions do roar!" A high pitched cackle filled Sirius' ears, and he cringed. His god awful cousins were here. 

"Now, now, Sirius. Don't put the family name to shame  _again_." The cold, dead voice of Lucius followed close behind Bellatrix's, and it set Sirius on edge. No way he could walk away now. He knew what was coming. 

"Better to put it to shame than to be proud of it," Peter spat, and some Gryffindors laughed. Peter never really said anything witty, but when it came to it he knew how to hurt people. Spending years with Sirius had helped him learn how to. 

"Rat boy can talk," Bellatrix laughed, her long black hair frizzing in the wind. 

"Rat boy? Very ironic coming from you, dear cousin." Sirius mocked, and James started sniggering. Lucius stood closer to Sirius, not pleased with how the family were speaking to each other. James stood closer to Sirius too, irked that the creeps felt like it was acceptable to get within arms length of his best friend. 

"Why don't you lot just clear off?" A Gryffindor yelled, and a group of them yelled in agreement. 

"You can't leave Sirius alone, the little man whore enjoys all the attention too much." Snape finally spoke up, a jeer of what sounded like snakes hissing filled Sirius' ears. 

"At least I get attention, you backwards freak-" 

"I wouldn't be so proud of that, the whole family know what sort of attention you like." 

"And what's so bad about that?" 

"No one wants a faggot to inherit the Black's fortune, your father even said so-" 

Lucius didn't get a chance to finish, because not only did Sirius lunge at him, James did too. A large amount of shouting started from both sides, but Sirius ignored them. Lucius, and the rest of his family, had over stepped the line. Bellatrix had jumped on James' back, attempting to pull the bigger boy off of Lucius. She always underestimated Sirius, because he could stand his ground and fight. 

It wasn't until a professor, followed by some younger looking students looking horrified, walking out and demanding the fight to stop that it actually did. A number of people were standing back, phones up, recording the whole thing. 

"Boys! Explain this at once!" It was Sirius' favourite, Professor McGonagall. She was on a war path towards Sirius and Lucius. 

"They started it," Snape said, pointing at Sirius and James. They did, honestly. Snape threw the first punch, but Sirius carried it on. If Lucius didn't join in, they'd of probably sorted the whole issue out and walked away with just a bloody nose. 

"We only finished what you started," James yelled, still pushing Bellatrix off him every time she lunged for him. 

"Mr. Black, and Mr. Malfoy, follow me. Now!" McGonagall ordered, and both boys sighed. Peter had stepped back, looking rather innocent. He had stopped recording, not wanting his teacher to find the video and get in trouble.

"Yes, professor." Sirius said, defeated. There was no point in arguing with her. No one ever won when it came to arguing with someone like her. At least they didn't use magic, that would've been a hell of a lot worse than just fighting.

 

* * * *

 

"Look, you got detention. That's nothing! You could've been expelled," James tried his best to cheer Sirius up, but Lucius' words always lingered in his mind every time they had an encounter. It was probably his cold voice, how heartless he sounded, how that snide smirk appeared on his face when he knew the words he spoke hit Sirius hard in the chest. 

"You got a hell of a load of supportive comments on the video, though." 

"What?" James and Sirius spoke at the same time. 

"The video of you having a fight with Lucius. I put it up on our channel. People ought to know what a wanker that twat is-"

"Remus could see!" Sirius shouted, grabbing his phone and checking to see if he had any messages. Asking Peter to load the video, Sirius held his friend's phone up and watched. A frown was etched into his face, he looked like a bully.

Sure enough, with Peter's new phone, his video was almost in HQ. You could see everything that was happening, hear every word that was exchanged. It didn't look as bad as he thought. They could clearly see that Sirius was sticking up for himself. Peter hadn't got the part where James had gotten up and started the fight. He just hoped Remus wouldn't see it. 

Sadly, hope breeds eternal misery. 

 

(5:02pm) _Sirius?_  
  
(5:02pm) _I saw the video. I thought it was for the gig._  
  
(5:03pm) _Although I'm impressed with your fighting skills, I'm still upset that you didn't just walk away. He called you horrible things, and nothing excuses that, but that didn't need to happen._  
  
(5:07pm) **You're right, Remus. But I can't back down from my family, all my life they called me weak. I'll be damned before I let them think that**  
  
(5:10pm) _You're okay though right?_  
  
(5:11pm) **Yeah, Rem. Just a bit bruised. I got detention, but Lucius is in trouble for calling me a faggot. So whatever...**  
  
(5:12pm) _So you are actually gay then?_  
  
(5:13pm) **Is that an issue?**  
  
(5:14pm) _As long as you don't have an issue with me being bisexual, no._  
  
(5:15pm) **I definitely don't have an issue with that.**

 

Sirius looked down at his phone and felt gleeful. He remembered Remus mentioning something about his sexuality before, but he didn't have the attention span to even try looking for that message to see what it said exactly. Learning that Remus was bisexual, and didn't have an issue with Sirius being gay was perfect. 

The black haired boy carried on thinking about what Remus said all the way through dinner. He didn't tell his friends what was said, but they were both happy that Sirius was in such a good mood after a bad day. 

"Keep this energy up for tonight, Pads. It'll be amazing!" Peter said, grinning. Sirius nodded, looking at James and smiling. It was true, if he kept this mood up, they were going to be great. 

 

(9:38pm) _Good luck for tonight. Don't forget my song. :) x_  
  
(9:42pm) **I definitely wont forget. x**

 

"Lets go, lads." James muttered, sweat already to build up on his forehead. He always got nervous before going on stage, just like a game of Quidditch. It was all the anticipation. The actual game was fine, the gigs and playing his favourite set of drums was always fine. 

"Lets fucking do this!" Another band member shouted, before they walked on the makeshift stage and were met with a round of applause. This was their time. Sirius felt alive. 

"Alright, London. For the first song, I want to dedicate it to someone special. Remus? I hope I don't sound like shit." 

The band started, and Sirius took a deep breath. 

"Rushing in a small town, I forgot to call you..."

 

(12:03am) _I love it. :)_

 

That was good enough for Sirius, as he climbed into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face, chasing dreams about a certain boy with bright green eyes and curly hair. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is having trouble dealing with the dark thoughts inside his own head. After all, how can you ask for help when no one else can see what you're fighting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING :: The boys speak to each other about self harm, Remus really opens up about it, not graphic detail but he tells Sirius what he does. 
> 
> Homophobic language.

Sirius' texts are in  **bold.**

Remus' text are in  _italics.  
_

James' texts are underlined.

 

 * * * * 

 

_7th May, 2017._

 

Remus was having trouble coming to terms with what he had done to himself almost two nights ago. It felt surreal. He had done so well, and it all goes down the drain in a matter of seconds. Remus knew he couldn't blame anyone else but himself. He had picked up the razor, he had put it against his skin. It was just so horrible, because Remus knew he was addicted to the pain and longed for the feeling of control. 

Watching Sirius performing last night late on YouTube was magical. The way the older boy carried himself on stage, how he sang like he was sharing a part of his soul with you. Remus loved it, and found himself watching the same video of their gig over and over again. Peter had a great spot, and allowed the camera to pick up all of Sirius' good sides and record his voice clearly. 

Something was nagging him in the back of his mind, he knew that everything with Sirius was moving too fast. He was flirting with him, wondering what'd it be like to spend time with him. He had only known him for seven days. But was it really that bad? Sirius was helping him, building up his confidence. It was really something to have someone like Sirius in his life. Remus felt protected, even if Sirius was far away from him in some boarding school. 

 

(8:03am) **Good morning, star shine. The Earth says hello!**    
  
(8:04am) **I am so tired from last night, but the gig went well.**  
  
(8:04am) **I hope your Sunday is good, Remus.  
  
** (8:06am) _Thank you, Padfoot._      
  
(8:07am) **You're up early, way too early for Remus. Who are you???**  
  
(8:07am) _Sadly, I'm Remus. I just woke up and now I can't sleep again. Are you busy? I don't mind staying up if it's to talk to you. But if you are busy then I'll just go have a bath or whatever._  
  
(8:08am) **Nope, all free for you.**    
  
(8:09am) **Are you okay Rem?**  
  
(8:10am) _Truthfully?_  
  
(8:10am) **That'd be good...**  
  
(8:12am) _No, I'm not okay._  
  
(8:12am) **Do you want to tell me why, love?**  
  
(8:13am) _I don't know if I can trust you with this._  
  
(8:14am) **Remus, I can't make you tell me.**  
  
(8:15am) **But I want you to know you can trust me. What you share with me goes nowhere.**  
  
(8:16am) _I know it doesn't. I just don't want you to leave me if I tell you._  
  
(8:17am) **You know it'd take a lot for that to happen, Remus.**  
  
(8:18am) _How much is a lot, Sirius?_  
  
(8:19am) **I'd let you know before you reach that limit.**    
  
(8:20am) **I just need you to know that whatever you tell me, if it's the full truth or just part of it, that I want to help you.**  
  
(8:21am) **I'm your friend.**  
  
(8:28am) _I did something stupid. I've been doing something stupid for a while now._  
  
(8:28am) **What does that mean?**  
  
(8:29am) _I can't say it. It's stupid anyway._  
  
(8:30am) **You can't say it?**  
  
(8:31am) _Can't type it. Sounds stupid._  
  
(8:32am) **Okay.**  
  
(8:32am) **Hold on, then.**  
  
(8:32am) _What?_

 

Remus looked down at his phone, confused. He was starting to shake from his nerves, worrying if he had annoyed Sirius and he was going to stop talking to him now. It was only another couple of seconds before Remus' phone rang and the words "Sirius" flashed up on the screen. 

"Hello?" 

"If you can't type it, speak to me. You can't see my face, and you wont have to guess how I'm saying my words because you can hear me." 

"I can't, Sirius." 

"You can, Remus. I'm your friend. I'm not going to leave you." Taking a deep breath, Remus looked down at his scarred wrist before opening his mouth and saying, 

"I hurt myself." 

"You- What?" 

"I thought so." Remus sounded so heartbroken, and it sent Sirius into a panic.  

"No! Remus. Wait, love, please." 

"What." 

"How do you hurt yourself. If you don't mind me asking." 

"I just-" Remus had never exactly told anyone what he did. They just saw, and assumed. It was an array of different ways, actually. Each was painful, but it was for Remus to gain control. He didn't care what he did. Just whatever was available. Hearing someone ask, and not assume, was something new. 

"Rem? You don't have to tell me." Sirius' voice was getting quiet, and quite deep too. It felt like he was talking to a completely different person. 

"Just anyway, I guess." 

"So you cut-"

"Yes. And I guess if I have anything hot, like a cigarette lying around that wasn't put out properly or just-" 

"Remus..." 

"You said I could tell you." 

"I know, it's just a lot to take in." 

"You hardly know me-" 

"Don't use that shit on me, Remus. I still care about you, regardless of how long I've known you. It could be one week, one year, or one decade. I still care, and I hope you realise that and- I don't know... Call me, or just text me, when you feel like doing that again. With anything. Please?" 

"I can try." 

"That's a start, love. Please don't cry." 

"I'm sorry," Remus sighed, feeling his face flush. He felt so stupid when he cried, especially when someone could hear him. He could never do the quiet sniffs that some people could do, it was always heavy breaths and heaving sobs. It made Sirius feel like the boy he was talking to was well and truly broken.

"Was it those boys from Friday? If it was I'll fucking-" 

"Sirius." 

"I'm sorry, love, it's just- I fucking hate people sometimes." 

"I understand." 

"James is coming back, I can hear the fat git walking up the stairs, Remus I'll text you okay? I gotta go. Please don't be upset-" 

Sirius ended the call, looked at the door and plastered the biggest fake smile on his face. James stared at his best friend, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't a fool. He knew Sirius like the back of his hand. Something was up, and he was going to sort this out. 

"Whuuussup?" James muttered, mouth full of most likely stolen bacon from the kitchens downstairs. 

"Nothing. Why?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at James, the light grey colour looking intense with the sun just now seeping through the window. Sometimes James forgets how Sirius used to be, where he came from. He could lie through his teeth and not even flutter an eye. Another Black inheritance. 

"You coming home for the two weeks we have off?" 

"You know I am." Sirius would never return to 12 Grimmauld Place. He had told James that he'd rather die than go back to his blood family. Living with his best friend, and Mr and Mrs Potter, was the best thing to ever happen to him. They saved him from a certain life of abuse and neglect. 

"Good. Maybe we can go meet Remus." 

"Oh yeah. I checked my messages with him. He said he lives in London, so we could." Heart racing at the sound of his friend's name, Sirius felt gleeful at the thought of actually meeting him. He could hug him so tight that all the broken pieces would slot back in place. 

"Yes!" Sirius shouted, grinning. 

"Better ask him then. We leave next week, remember? Or have you stopped looking at the calendar, too busy looking at Remus." Sirius knew he was joking, obviously, but only just a few minutes ago he had the boy on the phone to him admitting he hurt himself and crying. It felt all too surreal to him. 

"Of course, Prongs." 

"I'm going to go... Have a study thing... I- Bye." James muttered, looking at his phone quickly and darting out the room. How odd. Sirius knew he was going to meet Lily, and they certainly weren't meeting to study. That was for damn sure. Peter had caught them snogging in a corner of the library the other night, running back to their shared room to tell Sirius. James seemed to forget who his friends were and what their abilities to snoop around were like. 

 

(9:07am) **Rem? I'm sorry I didn't text you back straight away. James was asking me stuff.**  
  
(9:08am) _I'm here._  
  
(9:08am) **Thank god.**  
  
(9:09am) _Things aren't going to be weird between us now are they?_  
  
(9:10am) **No! Of course not Rem. I'd hate that**  
  
(9:11am) **It's our break soon, I'm going back home with James. He said, because we're in London, we could meet you?**  
  
(9:12am) _You'd want to meet me?_  
  
(9:13am) **Of course.**  
  
(9:14am) _Whens your break?_  
  
(9:14am) **Next week**  
  
(9:15am) _Then yes... Okay. I'd love to meet you._  
  
(9:16am) **You're sure?**  
  
(9:17am) **You don't think it's too soon?**  
  
(9:18am) _It is a bit soon. But I feel like meeting someone like you for the first time will always have a shock value, no matter how long I've spoken to you._  
  
(9:18am) **Okay. Next week... In London**  
  
(9:19am) _Next week, in London._  
  
(9:20am) **It'll be... Magical ;)**  
  
(9:21am) _Shut up, you dork_  
  
(9:22am) **I'm just trying to make you laugh, did it work?**  
  
(9:23am) _For your ego's sake, I'm going to say no._  
  
(9:24am) **LIES**  
  
(9:24am) _Shuuuush, Padfoot. Go eat, or prank someone. I'm going to go actually bathe this time._  
  
(9:25am) **How am I supposed to go eat knowing you're bathing?**  
  
(9:25am) _I'm guessing it'll go along the lines of you getting some food, putting it in your mouth, and chewing. I'm not sure how you boarding school boys eat, but that's usually the standard way._  
  
(9:26am) **Sarcastic old git**  
  
(9:26am) **Enjoy your bath. x**

Sirius smiled down at his phone. Remus agreed to meet him. In a week! 

But-

What was he going to do? What could they do in London? What if he became really awkward? Then James would have to talk. Oh God. He should've thought this through. it was too late to back out now, Remus had already said yes. Sirius' mind went back an hour to the conversation they had on the phone. What could he do to help Remus with that? Hearing his friend cry on the phone, and tell him a really personal secret meant a hell of a lot to Sirius. He'd never met anyone who had hurt themselves before. He decided he'd read up on the situation, learn some tips on how to help his friend out. Even just speaking about the situation could help Remus, right? 

What if someone from Hogwarts saw him? Brought up magic? What if something happened that could expose the wizarding world?

"I'm in way over my head," He muttered, thinking about all the different ways that he could let Remus down. 

"As always," Peter muttered, walking through the door and plopping himself down on his own bed. Sirius glared at his friend. 

"Shut up, Pete." 

The younger boy just shrugged his shoulders, smiling at his friend. Peter and James were in a really good mood from last night going down so well. What type of friend would Sirius be if he brought up the conversation of self harm? Did Remus even want Sirius to share that? Most likely not. He'd have to help him on his own. 

"Movie?" Peter suggested, seeing the worried look on Sirius' face. Nodding, the older boy got up and they decided which movie to watch. After a couple of arguments, the two settled on watching what Sirius wanted to see. 

 

* * * * 

 

"I'm bored," Sirius whined, only forty minutes into the movie. 

"You bloody picked it, you swine!" Peter scowled, annoyed that they'd probably have to stop watching the movie now. 

"Yes, and I forgot how bloody boring it was." 

"Well that's your fault, and as punishment you should have to watch it-"

"Take that back," Sirius demanded, picking up a pillow and swinging it at his friend's head. 

"Never," Peter challenged, picking up his own pillow and swinging it back. 

This went on for about ten minutes, the movie long forgotten. It was only when James walked in, face flushed and hair tousled, that Sirius and Peter broke up the pillow fight. They shared a look, smirking at the appearance of the third Marauder. 

"Had a nice... Study session?" Peter asked slyly, Sirius sniggering. James just flashed them the middle finger and smiled. 

"One day lads, you'll find out how nice it is having the company of a girl."

"Speak for yourself." Sirius snorted.

"Company of a lad, then." James corrected, Peter laughed.

"Company of Remus!" He yelled, swinging the pillow in his hand hard in the air as if they were celebrating.  

"Obviously," Sirius muttered, a blush appearing on his usually pale face. Neither of the boys mocked him for that, it was rare for Sirius to ever go quiet when speaking about someone he was fond over. 

"So... Got any pranks lined up, Prongs?" 

This got the conversation flowing like water. James perked up, becoming even more boisterous. He had gotten that from Sirius, the older boy used to be a proper boisterous child when they first arrived at school. Only in the last year or so did Sirius calm down, focusing more on his looks and how others saw him. Nor James or Peter cared though, understanding that as the outcast, Sirius felt the need to make sure that no one from his family could mock him for any reason. Peter laughed, offering his own ideas for some pranks on a group of Slytherins. Sirius liked some, and they ended up combining a lot of pranks together to make one big great one to pull off on the last day before Spring Break. Magic was in the air.

 

* * * *

 

(10:04am) _I'm back._  
  
(10:08am) **Welcome back :)**  
  
(10:09am) **How're you feeling?**  
  
(10:10am) _Better now I've had a bath._  
  
(10:11am) **I'm happy then. What're your plans for today then?**  
  
(10:12am) _I'm just going to stay in bed. What about you? No doubt you're going to get into some sort of trouble, even if it's a Sunday._  
  
(10:14am) **You know me so well**  
  
(10:15am) _As long as it's not another fight? You worried me when I saw that video, Sirius. I can't believe things like that go on in your school, your own family even._  
  
(10:16am) **If they keep their distance, so will I. Can't really talk for James or Pete though >.> **  
  
(10:17am) **They're a law unto themselves honestly**  
  
(10:18am) _As are you, by the sounds of it Padfoot._  
  
(10:19am) **Send me something nice, Rem**  
  
(10:20am) _You mean a picture?_  
  
(10:21am) **Yeah :)**  
  
(10:21am) _Okay, hold on_

(10:22am)

 

(10:23am) _Typical morning, I guess._  
  
(10:24am) **That looks comfortable. Is that tea or coffee??**  
  
(10:24am) _Coffee is disgusting_  
  
(10:35am) **I had to take several minutes to compose myself. Last time you said that I let it slide, but Remus...**  
  
(10:35am) **Coffee is the best thing in the world.**  
  
(10:36am) _I cannot fathom why someone would pick coffee over tea._  
  
(10:37am) **Because I'm not about following British stereotypes!**  
  
(10:38am) _Obviously not, Padfoot..._  
  
(10:38am) _Your turn, send me a picture._  
  
(10:39am) **Hold on, hold on. It has to be a good one, considering James has sent you two pictures of me looking gross**  
  
(10:40am) _I don't agree that you looked gross..._  
  
(10:41am) **No selfies, I don't have many. Just pictures James takes of me, oops. Something else then?**  
  
(10:42am) _Yes, fine... Better be good though._  
  
(10:43am) **I have a feeling you won't be let down**  
  
(10:43am)

 

(10:48am) _Your jacket?_  
  
(10:52am) **Of course**  
  
(10:53am) _Very fancy..._  
  
(10:53am) **It's my favourite jacket. Lily put all those pins on though.**  
  
(10:54am) _Lily?_  
  
(10:55am) **James' girlfriend (I think)**  
  
(10:58am) _Oh!_  
  
(11:02am) **Why? Jealous? ;)**  
  
(11:04am) _Of a jacket? Of course not. Don't underestimate me, Black._  
  
(11:05am) **We shall see... What're you doing now?**  
  
(11:06am) _Staring at that picture of you in the car._  
  
(11:07am) **Oh?**  
  
(11:08am) _I gotta go for a bit._  
  
(11:09am) _And no, don't think dirty. I'm hungry_  
  
(11:10am) **Of course, in a bit then Remus :)**

 

"Fucker." Sirius laughed, the picture of himself in the car was one of the firsts pictures he'd ever sent Remus. That meant he saved it to his actual phone. That sent a weird shiver down Sirius' spine. Did Remus like him that much? 

"What now?" James muttered, looking up from his book. They were supposed to be studying, but the only time the two boys cracked a book open was when they needed some ideas for a prank. Sirius just shook his head, not wanting to explain it all to his best friend. He'd only mock him. 

"Got any good ideas for what we can do in London next week then?" 

"You mean with Remus? No idea. What does he like to do?" 

"He likes books. He wants to have some smoke though, if that's cool." 

"It's your smoke, your choice. He ever done it before?" 

"Not that I'm aware of." 

"Best make sure we go somewhere he knows then," James was always careful, and he always showed that he cared for people. It was admirable, honestly. 

"Yeah, sure. Anything else?" 

"Why don't you ask him what he wants to do? Maybe he wants to show you something instead." James winked, and Sirius went bright red. He hardly ever blushed when it came to talking about sex, or anything related. In fact, Sirius was the one who usually made people blush. Being on the receiving end was embarrassing. 

"Shut up," Sirius muttered, his stomach rumbling. It wasn't quiet lunch time, so the kitchens wouldn't be open yet. Meaning they could go down and sneak the best food first, just like they usually did when they were feeling bored or hungry. 

"I'm just saying-" 

"Want to go get some lunch?" 

James nodded, shutting the book and getting up. Sirius smiled at his best friend, and the two made their way down the stairs and took a shortcut the knew to the kitchens. No one saw them, not even the caretaker who always seemed to know where they were. Feeling more and more hungry, Sirius made a mental note to bring more food than he thought he could eat and some extra for Peter. 

When they scavenged all the food they could, James and Sirius began their way back to their common room. Some of the students were looking at them, some laughing while some from the other houses just rolled their eyes. It wasn't rare to see the two Marauders up to something they shouldn't be doing; hence their group name. 

"Not got the rat with you?" Severus Snape's voice echoed through the emptying hallway. Sirius rolled his eyes and huffed, not in the mood for confrontation. James, however, looked absolutely gleeful at the sight of their enemy. 

"No? I thought Bellatrix hung out with you lot." James replied, smiling sweetly. Snape glared at the taller boy, lip curling. 

"Witty as always, Potter." Snape muttered, his attention turning to Sirius,

"How are you, Black? I heard some pretty nasty stuff spread about you in our common room this morning." 

"And as if I give a shit?" Sirius replied, keeping his temper at bay. 

"You should. It involved your boyfriend," Snape was only saying this to get a reaction, and somehow James knew he was going to earn one by the look on Sirius' face. 

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but Potter isn't my boyfriend." 

"I meant some poor guy called Remus." The greasy haired git had obviously been listening to their conversations. No one else knew about Remus other than the Marauders and Lily. 

"Keep his name out your filthy mouth, Severus." Sirius warned, his joke-y demeanour vanishing. 

"Keep him out your mouth, Black. You've let your family down enough, never mind having a poor boyfriend." 

It only took Sirius four steps to get to Snape, grab him by the collar and slam him into the wall beside him. Fuming, Sirius let go of Snape's collar and punched him hard in the face. James took a step back, knowing better than to get involved when Sirius started punching people. Snape let out a weird noise, grabbing onto his nose. Not feeling any better after the first punch, Sirius grabbed Snape's collar again and slammed him back against the wall again.

"You don't know shit, Snape." The older boy scowled, glaring at the Slytherin. How dare he even mention Remus. 

"I know enough to say confidently that you are one big massive faggot for Remus-" 

"That's enough!" James yelled, having to drop the food in his arms and pull Sirius off the bigger boy. He looked like a wild animal, thrashing and kicking. He tried his best to get out of James' hold, feeling the need to kick the shit out of the greasy boy in front of him. Only smirking at the threat, Snape rubbed his nose and walked off. Leaving James to deal with an angry Sirius was just another jab at the two.

"Sirius, calm down-" 

"Did you hear what he fucking said, the dirty stupid-"

"You're not helping yourself, mate. Calm down-"

"No! He shouldn't be allowed to say that bullshit, he doesn't even know Remus!" James could only nod along, still struggling to calm down his best friend. It was only until Lily and Peter walked towards them that Sirius really began to calm himself. 

"What happened?" Peter asked, looking at his friends. Sirius' knuckle was bright red, his face flushed and the scowl on his face was enough to let people know to keep far away from him. 

"Snape happened." James said, a frown on his face.

"Fucker." Peter commented, picking up the food and offering a chocolate roll to Sirius. Shaking off the offer, Sirius began to walk back to the common room. He needed to get away from anyone who wasn't his friends. 

"Slow down, will you?" Lily yelled, her long red hair looked like a string of fire as she raced to keep up with her new friends. She had never seen Sirius so angry before, it really was a sight to see. 

"Get fucked," Sirius spat, speeding up into a run. 

When he reached the common room, the oldest boy looked around at his friends and huffed. His breathing was all over the place, still angry with the words said to him. James and Peter could only look at him sadly, not really knowing what to say. Lily, unphased by Sirius telling her to get fucked, stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. At first, Sirius felt like pushing her away, but it felt nice. He had hugs from James and Peter all the time. But Lily wasn't tall, or full of muscle, she was soft and her hair smelt like vanilla. Sirius felt like he was getting a hug from a sister. Wrapping his arms around her, Sirius closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing.

"Well, the break next week can't come any sooner." James said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. 

The four spent the next couple of hours cuddled up in a weird pile, watching the common room TV. No one interfered, most the students were in their dorm rooms, focusing on their studies instead. Sirius and Remus texted a couple more times, before Remus said he had to go and help his mum cook tea. Feeling sad still, Sirius decided it'd be best to keep his outburst a secret from his friend. Remus didn't need to know that people were talking about him, even in a different school. 

When they finally decided to go to bed, Lily gave all three boys a hug. Muttering their goodnights to each other, they climbed the stairs into their dorm rooms and got ready for bed. Sirius was somewhat silent, only saying yes or no. James and Peter shared a look, silently agreeing to not push their friend for a conversation just yet. 

"Goodnight, mate." James mumbled, climbing into his bed. 

"Goodnight." Sirius answered, already in his bed. Peter shut the light off and went to his own bed. It felt weird not talking, but they knew better than to expect Sirius to magically flip his switch and start gossiping like nothing had happened. They'd need a fresh start tomorrow, and hopefully no run-ins with Snape. Or any other Slytherin for that matter. 

 

(10:53pm) **Goodnight, Rem.**     
  
(10:53pm) **I hope you have a really good day tomorrow.**  
  
(10:54pm) _Goodnight, Padfoot. I hope you do too. :) x_

Deciding not to answer that, Sirius turned his phone off and set it on the bedside table next to him. Closing his eyes, the oldest boy set his mind to focus on how cool it'd be to meet Remus next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things are factually wrong. I live in the UK, and I know that Spring Break isn't in May, but for the sake of the plot I need them away from school without them being expelled or graduated. Sirius is and forever will be a boisterous Marauder, but I always feel like he needs some fineness to him for some reason. 
> 
> I ALSO HAVE CHANGED THE CASTING FROM MATTY TO BEN BARNES. Matty suited him well, but I feel because I finally watched Dorian Gray that I need Ben to play Sirius. (They'll still have their music, obviously. I love the songs being used in this fic) so I'll changing what Sirius wears, and the pictures from previous chapters. He'll have tattoos, and piercings still, but they'll no longer be Matty's and my own ideas instead! 
> 
> It's also pretty impossible for Remus to live in London and have a forest behind his house, but ?? Oh well. It happened.
> 
> Peter isn't always this outspoken in the fics I read but whatever honestly. I can't always have Sirius and James making the snide comments. 
> 
> The conversation topic jumping from self harming to meeting in London was on purpose. Sirius wanted to distract Remus, trying to make him more happy. More conversations about his self harm will happen, obviously, but I hope none of you think I'm being insensitive by jumping so quickly. Remus WILL get better, but like people, he needs time.
> 
> VERY BIG QUESTION  
> Is it too late to turn this into a magic!AU? If I did, it'd just be one of the boys magic. Most likely Sirius, as usually the boarding school backstory. It'd mean going back and editing a bit of the story, his classes changing to actual Hogwarts classes and I'm up for the challenge. But would you guys want that? Or are you happy with a different type of Marauders Era story? Let me know! I want this fic to be interesting enough for you guys to keep reading :) 
> 
> If any of you have an idea or a suggestion to the plot/character development please feel free to comment :)
> 
> \-- 
> 
> It seems like a lot has happened in this fic, I really don't know why I feel the need to always have some sort of Snape VS Sirius but I just write it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just pure flirting. (Even a lil bit sexual... I mean they're 18 year old boys, it'll happen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I went back and changed some things. Sirius is now a wizard again, and goes to Hogwarts with James and Peter. Remus doesn't know anything about the magical world, but hopefully he will soon...
> 
> In addition that also means Sirius is an animagus, just like Peter and James.

Sirius' texts are in  **bold.**

Remus' text are in  _italics.  
_

James' texts are underlined.

 

 * * * * 

 

_8th May, 2017._

 

(8:03am) **Good morning, moonbeam x**  
  
(8:03am) **I have no classes! I'm free all day... So I'll just wait for you to wake up, because I'm not moving from this bed**  
  
(8:04am) **I'm a bit tired actually, but Peter is making all these stupid noises getting ready for breakfast**  
  
(8:05am) **I hope you wake up soon because I'm really bored**  
  
(8:43am) _I'm awake, no school for me again. The bruises still haven't healed._  
  
(8:44am) **Remus! That's okay, love. Do they still hurt?**  
  
(8:45am) _A bit, especially when I cough._  
  
(8:45am) **I'm sorry they hurt you so much.**  
  
(8:46am) _I have a feeling that if you ever met them you'd hurt them a lot more, so I'm okay. I just wish you were here..._    
  
(8:46am) **I wish I was there too. It's cold here, seriously cold**  
  
(8:47am) _I could warm you up, Alice says I'm like a personal heater._  
  
(8:48am) **That'd be nice, but only if its in your bed**  
  
(8:48am) _Any specific reason why my bed?_  
  
(8:49am) **I just have a feeling it'll be interesting...**  
  
(8:51am) _Well I mean you're so cold, I'd have to warm you up somehow._  
  
(8:52am) **I'd appreciate that a lot**  
  
(8:53am) _I know you would._  
  
(8:53am) _I really /really/ wish you were here now, Sirius._  
  
(8:54am) **Any reason why you'd really like me there?**  
  
(8:55am) _Because you're so fucking hot._  
  
(8:56am) _And I just need you here._  
  
(8:57am) **Shit, Rem**  
  
(8:57am) **When you talk like that it's so hot**  
  
(8:58am) **Are you sure this isn't Alice? Because that'd be a shame honestly**  
  
(8:59am) _I'm positive this isn't Alice, she isn't this mean_  
  
(9:01am) **Okay, yeah**    
  
(9:01am) **Shit**  
  
(9:02am) _If it was Alice would you be upset?_  
  
(9:03am) **Well considering I'm gay, I'd be a bit confused if a girl gave me a hard on**  
  
(9:04am) _Fucking hell, Sirius._  
  
(9:04am) _It's definitely not Alice. Fuck_  
  
(9:05am) _I made you hard?_  
  
(9:05am) **Yes.**  
  
(9:06am) _And what are you going to do about it?_  
  
(9:06am) **I think I'll go to the bathroom and sort myself out**  
  
(9:07am) **I'll be back in a bit**  
  
(9:07am) _I mean that's alright, but if you want help I'll be happy to oblige._  
  
(9:08am) **Fucking hell remus, how??**  
  
(9:09am) _How would you like my help?_  
  
(9:10am) **What would we do if I were there with you?**  
  
(9:10am) _Well I know for a fact you'd have nothing on, and I'd be on my knees for you._  
  
(9:11am) **shit shit shit**  
  
(9:12am) _Are you close?_  
  
(9:12am) **Fuckyes keep talking**  
  
(9:13am) _And after you finish, I'd have you on your hands and knees for me. I have a feeling you're the type of boy to like it rough._  
  
(9:14am) **Shit rem**  
  
(9:15am) _Just keep imagining that, Sirius_  
  
(9:17am) **Oh Merlin that was something else...**  
  
(9:18am) _Tell me about it..._  
  
(9:19am) **Did you...?**  
  
(9:20am) _I did, thinking about you._  
  
(9:21am) _Are things going to be awkward?_  
  
(9:22am) **No, Remus.**  
  
(9:23am) **I liked it.**  
  
(9:24am) _I did too._  
  
(9:25am) **James almost came in the bathroom, I had to yell at him to go away. I think he knew what I was doing.**  
  
(9:26am) _Well next time we'll just have to do this more privately._  
  
(9:27am) **Next time?**  
  
(9:28am) **I like the sound of that**    
  
(9:29am) _You are such a little shit, Sirius._  
  
(9:30am) **I know, but yet you still talk to me, moonbeam**  
  
(9:31am) _That's twice you called me that now._  
  
(9:32am) **Don't you like it?**  
  
(9:33am) _I do, it's cute._  
  
(9:34am) **And you're cute, :)**  
  
(9:35am) _Again, you're a little shit._  
  
(9:36am) _What're your plans for today then? Still staying in bed?_  
  
(9:38am) _Sirius?_  
  
(9:39am) **Sorry! James tackled me, and I dropped my phone. He's pretty strong too, so I had no choice in answering**  
  
(9:40am) _I can imagine that, actually because you're so tinyyy._  
  
(9:41am) **Hey, fuc k you I'm not tiny**  
  
(9:42am) **And no I'm not doing anything today other than bed**  
  
(9:44am) _Still sounds good, I might join you with the plans._  
  
(9:45am) **Didn't we already do this? You know how it ended hm moonbeam. You want to go again? ;)**  
  
(9:46am) _Jesus Christ, Sirius..._  
  
(9:46am) **I'm jokinggggg haa**  
  
(9:47am) **But if I could apparate to you I would**  
  
(9:48am) _Apparate? That's a weird word to use._  
  
(9:48am) **Says the guy who says Jesus Christ**  
  
(9:49am) _That's honestly the most popular saying in Britain, along with fuck you. Where are you from if you don't know that saying?_

"Shit," Sirius cursed, looking at his phone. Was Remus catching on to him? Was he making it too obvious? He had heard some of the first years saying 'Jesus Christ' a couple of times, but he'd never fully understood what it meant. Growing up in a pure blood family, saying anything along the lines that were muggle related got you a free pass for a hexing. Shivering at the thought of his mother being able to hear him, Sirius opened his mouth and said; "Jesus Christ" with a gleeful smile. 

"Pardon?" James mumbled, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on. 

"Remus told me Jesus Christ is another way of saying fuck you," Sirius answered, too happy about learning something new that was muggle to actually understand that it wasn't another way of saying fuck you. 

"No it isn't." Peter laughed, 

"Yes, it is!" The oldest demanded, not liking someone doubting Remus. 

"No, it really isn't. Take it from someone who's a half blood. Saying 'Jesus Christ' isn't like saying 'fuck you' at all." 

"Well if you were a better teacher I'd know that, wouldn't I Wormy?" 

"Oh Merlin, both of you shut up!" James whined, flopping back down on his bed. 

"Prick," Sirius whispered, smiling. 

 

(9:54am) **Erm**  
  
(9:54am) **Great Britain**  
  
(9:57am) _I can tell by your accent, but you're actually really posh. So now I'm interested._  
  
(9:58am **) You said yourself you know who my family are, isn't that enough of a hint my silly Moonbeam**  
  
(10:01am) **And anyway I'm posh on my own accord, so I wouldn't say common phrases like Jesus Christ ;)**  
  
(10:02am) _I'm not common, you mutt_  
  
(10:04am) **Remus?**  
  
(10:05am) _Yes?_  
  
(10:06am) **If I told you something, in the near future, would you trust me?**  
  
(10:07am) _I already trust you, so whatever it is would be okay._  
  
(10:08am) _Unless you're telling me you're getting married, then I'd be disappointed._  
  
(10:11am) **Oh don't worry, you're the only one who owns my heart**  
  
(10:12am) _How loyal of you, mutt._  
  
(10:12am) **If I /was/ a dog I wouldn't be a mutt, I'd be a lovely great pure bred dog with black fur**  
  
(10:13am) _I don't doubt that,_  
  
(10:14am) **Do you like dogs????**  
  
(10:15am) _You remind me of one, so I guess I do_  
  
(10:16am) **HOW**  
  
(10:17am) _Figuratively? You don't look like one, but you act like one._  
  
(10:18am) **So you know? How'd you guess?**  
  
(10:19am) _Guess what?_  
  
(10:20am) _I'm confused, Sirius..._

 

"Remus knows I'm a dog." Sirius said slowly, grabbing the attention of James (who was still laying in bed.) 

"He what now?" 

"He guessed!" Sirius screeched, chucking his phone at James so he could read the messages. It was illegal to be an unregistered animagus, what would happen if Remus told someone? James picked up his friends phone, only having to read the last seven messages to understand fully what was going on. His best friend really was a tosspot sometimes.

"Are you stupid or something?" Scowling at his friend, Sirius shrugged. He could be, who knows. 

"He hasn't guessed, you idiot. He said you're  _like_ a dog, not you are one." James threw the phone back, it landed on Sirius' bed with a thud. The older boy was still scowling at his best friend, too embarrassed to even answer Remus right now. 

"Ah- I knew that but I meant he guessed what I was most like?" 

"Just admit you were wrong, because nothing you just said made sense." Shrugging, the black haired boy felt his heart rate slow down and the anxious feeling in his stomach disappeared. He still had time to decide if Remus was trustworthy of such a secret. He couldn't afford to put the wizarding world at risk just for some boy, even if said boy was an absolute angel. 

"Shut up, tosser." Sirius hissed, laying back down in his bed again and thinking about what to reply with. 

 

(10:23am) **Oh nothing I'm just being random haha mental eh??**    
  
(10:24am) _What the fuck?_  
  
(10:25am) _You don't have to go full British you know. You sound like a chav._  
  
(10:25am) **Mhm but you love it ;)**  
  
(10:26am) _I do not, I prefer the other Sirius :)_  
  
(10:26am) **He prefers you too.**  
  
(10:27am) _Sirius?_  
  
(10:27am) **Yes?**  
  
(10:28am) _Are you okay?_  
  
(10:28am) **Noo. James told me to shut up**  
  
(10:32am) _I think he could tape your mouth shut and you'd still manage to make a great amount of noise._  
  
(10:32am) **You're s o correct thanks**  
  
(10:35am) _I had to pee sorry._  
  
(10:36am) **How was it?**  
  
(10:37am) _You're so fucking weird sometimes._  
  
(10:37am) **Is that bad?**    
  
(10:39am) _No, Padfoot. It isn't bad, it's endearing._    
  
(10:42am) **Oh?? ;))**  
  
(10:42am) _Are you still in bed?_  
  
(10:43am) **Yes, I'm so tireddddd**  
  
(10:44am) **Are you still in bed?**  
  
(10:45am) **Moonbeam???**  
  
(10:46am) **Moonray hahaha**  
  
(10:47am) **Moonshine, like that redneck drink!**  
  
(10:48am) **No? What about Moonsun.**  
  
(10:49am) **If you don't come back they'll just get worse**  
  
(10:50am) **What about moody moon, since you're not answering now**  
  
(10:51am) **Moody Moony ;)**  
  
(10:52am) _I like Moony._  
  
(10:52am) **YOU'RE BACK YEAAA**  
  
(10:54am) _I was gone for like 10 minutes and you had a meltdown._  
  
(10:54am) **Ohkay sorry Sir Moony.**  
  
(10:56am) **I'll just slither off and go hide**  
  
(10:57am) _SO dramatic._  
  
(10:57am) **You love it**  
  
(10:57am) _I do._

 

_**(Groupchat between Remus, Padfoot, James.)** _

(10:58am) Can both of you stop whatever you're doing.   
  
(10:59am) **What do you mean Prongs? :))**  
  
(10:59am)  You fucking know what I'm talking about.   
  
(11:00am) _What are you talking about though?_  
  
(11:01am)  Remus whatever you're saying to him is making him produce weird sounds.  
  
(11:02am) _I said I love how dramatic he is._  
  
(11:03am)  You've just unleashed hell, oh Merlin...   
  
(11:04am) _You say Merlin too?_  
  
(11:04am) **ANyway who cares if he loves how dramatic I am I deserve to be loved for that**  
  
(11:05am) _You're right James._    
  
(11:06am) I'm always right (っಠ‿ಠ)っ  
  
(11:06am) **That is vile, Fleamont**  
  
(11:07am)  Oh shut up, Orion.   
  
(11:08am) _Are these more nicknames?_  
  
(11:09am) **No, sadly James was cursed with the worst middle name in existence**  
  
(11:10am) **And you can't say anything about Orion, because despite who it's from its still pretty cool**  
  
(11:11am) I'm going back to sleep, Sirius stop making those sounds and Remus please be careful. Sirius might look like a demi-god but he's actually the devil.   
  
(11:11am) **Fuck y o u**  
  
(11:11am)  Bye <3 x 

 

(11:11am) _I wish for chocolate :)_  
  
(11:12am) **What?**  
  
(11:12am) _When the clock says 11:11 people usually make a wish. Didn't you know that?_  
  
(11:13am) **No? Who makes a wish on time?**  
  
(11:13am) _Oh just about everyone in the world..._  
  
(11:14am) **I never heard of that before :( It sounds cute**  
  
(11:15am) _Of course you find it cute._  
  
(11:16am) **What's wrong with finding something cute?**  
  
(11:17am) **I find you cute**  
  
(11:17am) **Is that bad?**  
  
(11:18am) _I was just saying that you find things cute, and no that isn't bad..._  
  
(11:19am) _Thank you though, Sirius._  
  
(11:20am) _I  have to go for a bit oka y?_  
  
(11:21am) **Okay. Message me if you need me, Moony.**

 

(11:54am) **I hope you're okay**  
  
(11:56am) **I mean if you're busy out with Alice or your mum, I hope you have fun. :) x**

 

(2:03pm) **Moony moony moony**  
  
(2:03pm) **Where are you?**  
  
(2:04pm) **Hmph. :(**

 

(5:12pm) _Hello?_  
  
(5:13pm) **MOONY! :D**  
  
(5:15pm) _Hi Pads._  
  
(5:16pm) **Hi love**  
  
(5:17pm) **How're you?**  
  
(5:18pm) _Tired. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I forgot I was supposed to be out with my mum, then she decided we should go watch that new movie she likes and I didn't want to but I felt bad so we went. I got really tired and fell asleep in the bus, so that's why I've taken so long to answer._  
  
(5:20pm) **It's okay :) Did you like the movie a bit more than you thought you would?**  
  
(5:20pm) _I suppose._  
  
(5:21pm) **Moody Moony >.>**   
  
(5:22pm) **You need to sleep more. Do you fall asleep in random places a lot?**  
  
(5:23pm) _Yeah, quite a lot. If I don't answer you it's probably because I've fallen asleep._  
  
(5:24pm) **Oh and here I was feeling all horny waiting for you :(**  
  
(5:25pm) _Suddenly I'm not tired, weird right?_  
  
(5:26pm) **Really weird... ;)**  
  
(5:27pm) **I only said that to see what you'd say, but thinking about it now...**  
  
(5:28pm) _Are you being serious?_  
  
(5:30pm) **I'm always Sirius. ;))**  
  
(5:31pm) _I need to eat, I'll talk to you when I'm back okay?_  
  
(5:32pm) **Of course. Enjoy! x**

 

(6:48pm) _I'm back :)_  
  
(6:48pm) **Helloooo Moons**  
  
(6:49pm) _You answered quick, did you miss me a lot? c;_  
  
(6:51pm) **Obviously. But actually I was looking at something on Goggle.**  
  
(6:52pm) _On what?_  
  
(6:53pm) **That search thing on our phones that the muggles use?**  
  
(6:54pm) _You mean Google?_  
  
(6:54pm) _And what the hell is a muggle?_  
  
(6:57pm) **Oh yes that :) haha it's what James and I call old people who work in those big buildings**  
  
(6:59pm) _Sirius are you okay?_  
  
(7:03pm) **Of course I'm just trying to search for this specific thing on Google and I can't find it :(**  
  
(7:04pm) _What is it?_  
  
(7:05pm) **I** **t's a picture of this dog I wanted to show James :(**  
  
(7:06pm) _And here I was thinking it was important._  
  
(7:07pm) _You really are unique, Sirius. Sometimes I think you're from a different planet. It sounds stupid but I do, because you see things differently. You question the most simple things. It's interesting._  
  
(7:09pm) **I was just brought up differently compared to most people our age. I didn't have a phone until now, mother wouldn't allow it. I didn't even know what a toaster was until James showed me**  
  
(7:10pm) _You're kidding right?_  
  
(7:11pm) _What else didn't you know?_  
  
(7:12pm) **A pen. We use quills at home and at school**  
  
(7:13pm) _What kind of school do you go to anyway? I know it's a boarding school, because you've told me that, but it seems so old fashioned._  
  
(7:14pm) **It is pretty ancient, but I guess we're used to it now anyway**  
  
(7:15pm) _I'd love to come visit._  
  
(7:16pm) **The things I could show you Rem, you'd be amazed...**  
  
(7:18pm) _You're a bit cocky, aren't you?_  
  
(7:19pm) _How'd you know I'd like it?_  
  
(7:20pm) **If you saw what I see everyday you'd fall in love with this place and the world around it. I promise you, Remus. When you find out, you'll love it and I'll love showing you everything I have to offer**  
  
(7:21pm) _See what I mean about thinking you're from another planet? The world around it, what does that mean? We live in England, it's hardly impressive Pads..._  
  
(7:22pm) **Why do you always put a downer on things? :(**  
  
(7:23pm) _Because I'm naturally ready to be disappointed._  
  
(7:24pm) **You'd think I'd disappoint you?**  
  
(7:25pm) _No._  
  
(7:26pm) **Then? What then, Remus?**  
  
(7:34pm) _Nothing, Sirius. I'm sorry I put a downer on things. I'd love to see how magical it all sounds._  
  
(7:35pm) **Trust me. It's magical.**  
  
(7:36pm) _So when do I get to see all this amazing stuff then?_  
  
(7:38pm) **When I'm sure I can trust you with it**  
  
(7:42pm) _You're not in some weird gang are you? Nothing illegal?_  
  
(7:43pm) **Not in the standard laws you all follow, no. And no gang, just the Marauders.**  
  
(7:44pm) _Now I'm really interested..._  
  
(7:45pm) **I can't tell you more right now, Moons. You know enough**  
  
(7:46pm) **It's time for us to go eat though, I need to charge my phone but I'll be back in an hour or so? :) x**  
  
(7:48pm) _No problem, enjoy your meal :)_

 

(7:48pm) You coming down for food mate?   
  
(7:51pm) **I'm not actually hungry right now, but save me something good? :)**  
  
(7:52pm)  Are you sick?   
  
(7:52pm) And of course.   
  
(7:53pm) **No, not sick. Just tired, I'm going to shower. I told Remus I was going down to eat so please don't do anything that could make it look like I lied to him?**    
  
(7:54pm) I won't do anything, but why did you lie to him?   
  
(7:55pm) **I keep slipping up and mentioning stuff that could tip him off about who we are. If I let it slip to a muggle about the wizarding world then I'm fucked, aren't I? As if my family need another reason to hate me. I just need a while to go calm down and do some research on some muggle stuff. If I keep getting things wrong he's going to figure something out. He already thinks I'm from another planet (｡•́︿•̀｡)**  
  
(7:56pm)  You don't need to be a wizard to come from another planet, Pads. You're plenty mental without your powers.   
  
(7:56pm) I wont say anything, just be careful.   
  
(7:57pm) **I will be. Love you**    
  
(7:58pm) Love you too Pads. We'll talk later okay?  
   
(7:59pm) **Of course**

 

(9:04pm) **I'm back Moonssss. :)**    
  
(9:06pm) _Hello hello._  
  
(9:07pm) **You miss me? ;)**  
  
(9:09pm) _Naturally. I was pretty bored without you setting my phone off every couple of seconds, actually._  
  
(9:10pm) **Sorry to be endearing that you miss me so much**  
  
(9:11pm) _Sirius?_  
  
(9:12pm) **Yeah?**  
  
(9:13pm) _That stuff we did before..._  
  
(9:14pm) **You want to again?**  
  
(9:15pm) _No._    
  
(9:16pm) _Well not right now, but what does it mean?_  
  
(9:17pm) **Oh Merlin, don't make me give you /the talk/. James' mum did that in vivid detail...**  
  
(9:18pm) _No, Sirius. I meant what does it mean between us?_  
  
(9:20pm) **What do you want it to mean?**  
  
(9:21pm) _Well we've only spoken for just over a week, and I'm finding myself wanting to talk to you all day and wishing you were here. We're friends, and I love that. But what if it goes further? If you didn't want that would you tell me?_  
  
(9:24pm) **Remus if I knew you were starting to like me and I didn't feel the same I'd let you know. I'm not heartless, I wouldn't do that to you**  
  
(9:25pm) **And for the record I'm all up for this, whatever it is. I like you as a friend, and if it goes further then I don't mind**  
  
(9:26pm) _What happens if it all goes to shit?_  
  
(9:31pm) **Then we work something out, Moony. I care about you too much for something bad to happen**  
  
(9:32pm) **And if something like this morning happens again then we decide we either carry it on or stop. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I want to make you happy**  
  
(9:37pm) _You do make me happy._  
  
(9:38pm) **Then I don't see any reason to worry or think negatively. Everything is okay.**  
  
(9:40pm) **Were you worrying about this all day?**  
  
(9:41pm) _Kind of. I didn't want to expect anything from you._  
  
(9:42pm) _I mean look at you. You look like a model and you're the sweetest guy on the planet, and I'm just a nerd who still gets bullied. I don't see whats in this for you._  
  
(9:45pm) **What the fuck Remus**  
  
(9:48pm) **Please stop talking about yourself like that. Looks are shallow and I'll age and my hair will fall out, but you will forever be a gentle, caring person. What's 'in this for me' is getting a new friend who I can trust, someone I can tell anything to, and yes if this does go further then I get to call the sweetest person my boyfriend. Remus you need to stop this. It isn't healthy and I'm worried about you. There is /nothing/ wrong with you and the things you like. Those bullies will get what's coming to them and I'm going to make sure of that.**    
  
(9:50pm) _Thank you, Sirius. That means a lot to me._  
  
(9:51pm) **You deserve to hear nice things that mean well to you, Remus**  
  
(9:52pm) _I guess._  
  
(9:52pm) _I'm really tired though, all that worrying stressed me out and I got upset a bit back there too. I'm sorry, but I need to go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow._  
  
(9:53pm) **It isn't a problem, don't say sorry for being tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow :) Sweet dreams, Moons x**

 

Sighing but also feeling quite pleased with himself, Sirius locked his phone and placed it on the bedside table next to him. James and Peter were already asleep, the latter snoring lightly. It was a busy day tomorrow, all three of them had an important exam and they needed all the rest they could get. Laying his head down on his freshly changed pillow, Sirius closed his eyes and let his mind explore all the possible situations that could happen with Remus when he finds out who he really is. A small smile spread across his face when he imagined Remus asking him to do all sorts of different spells with a massive grin on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys go! 3.7k words of pure flirting, sexting, angst and happiness. Please let me know if I could improve anything. This was my first time writing anything with "smut" (if you could call it that) in it and I'm nervous to see if it's good or not! I've been writing all day and I'm exhausted. Thank you for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has a chat with Dumbledore, Remus comes to terms with what was happening in his life.

Sirius' texts are in  **bold.**

Remus' text are in  _italics.  
_

James' texts are underlined.

 

 * * * * 

 

_9th May, 2017._

 

(7:08am) **Please kill me**  
  
(7:08am) **Put me out my misery?**  
  
(7:09am) **James wakes me up so early all the time and I'm sick of it**  
  
(7:10am) **If you're not awake and telling me how amazing I am when I'm back from getting changed for classes then my day will be absolutely terrible**  
  
(7:11am) _You're absolutely amazing, Sirius Orion Black._  
  
(7:12am) _I'm going back to sleep, but I'll message you when time is actually real._  
  
(7:16am) **MOONY!**  
  
(7:16am) **You know just what to say to a bloke ;)**  
  
(7:17am) **I guess I have to go to breakfast now though. We have an exam at 9 and James wont let me forget it**

"Will you get off that damn phone before the professors see it?" James scolded, Lily sitting next to him with a tired look on her face. Sirius just rolled his eyes, shoving his phone in his pocket. They were sitting at their tables, breakfast served already. Peter was too busy eating to talk, concentrating on a book in front of him too. Sirius was impressed, usually Peter couldn't multitask but apparently exams bring out new talents. 

"Why're you being such a stick in the mud?" Lily questioned James, yawning in the process. Sirius smirked, leaning his head to the side so he could look at James' face getting redder and redder. 

"Because if he doesn't pass these exams I wont hear the bloody end of it for years!" James exclaimed, letting out a huff of annoyance when Lily just laughed at him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, but didn't dare to close her eyes. If she fell asleep, who knew what pranks would be thrust upon her. 

"Suppose," Lily muttered, not really interested with the conversation at hand. She was going over useful facts in her head to help with today's exam. Being in the last year of Hogwarts was extremely important. No one could afford to muck around. This was it, and James was painfully worried about how serious Sirius was taking it all. 

"Anyway, eat up. We can't go in with an empty stomach." 

"Yes, sir." Sirius mocked, grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth. The three around him scowled, never understanding how someone with Sirius' type of background could have such appalling table manners. He was either doing it to prove a point to his brother, who was staring at him from the Slytherin table, or was desperately hungry and thought the food would run away from him if he didn't scoff it all in one go. 

"I don't understand any of this." Peter whined, looking panicked. Lily tutted, but took the book and looked at what Peter was reading. Raising an eyebrow, she got up and walked around the long table to sit next to the younger boy. She then began to explain in a more simpler way, while Peter looked more relaxed and James watched in awe. Sirius, however, was getting increasingly irritated when he noticed more Slytherin members watching him. Did he have something on his face? Why were they so fucking obsessed with him today? 

"I heard Snape telling more people about Remus, I think that's why they're staring at you." James whispered, igniting the anger in Sirius. That's all he needed to get up from the table, march over to the Slytherins and glare down at Severus. Whispers started buzzing around the hall, 

 

 _"There's going to be a fight again,"_  

_"Should we get Dumbledore?"_

_"I hope Sirius kicks that creeps ass,"_

 

"Can we help you?" Snape asked, cocking his head to the side with a snide look on his greasy face. 

"As a matter of fact, yes, you can." Sirius answered, hand on his hip. 

"And what can I help you with?" Snape replied. 

"You can stop opening your dirty little mouth and talking about my friend Remus." 

"And why do you think I'd talk about the poor muggle?" 

"Because you're jealous. Leave him out your fucking mouth, Snape. I mean it." 

"Jealous of what, exactly? The fact you're a massive fag or the fact you've fallen in love with a dirty muggle?" 

"You're a half blood yourself, you got no room to talk about blood status." James spoke up, suddenly by his best friend's side. He'd never let Sirius face the Slytherins alone. 

"Oh, drop it!" Regulus shouted, face turning red. Sirius looked to his brother, shocked at his outburst. Snape, and several others sniggered. They enjoyed pissing the Gryffindors off, and it was so easy too. The egotistical house could never turn down a fight, especially the Marauders. 

"Not until he fucking drops it!" Sirius shouted back, pointing at Snape. James put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, trying to calm him down so they didn't create a scene and get into detention again. Their house couldn't afford to lose anymore points. 

"Well until you've stopped being a blood traitor to your rightful house and family, I don't think we will." Lucius stood up, a sick smile on his plain face. Sirius lunged at him, but James grabbed him just in time. The hall was pretty much dead quiet, even some of the professors were watching with interest. The Black family always brought something interesting to the table. 

"What does being friends with a muggle have to do with this?" Lily asked, her face as red as her dark hair. Snape's demeanour dropped suddenly, and he looked sick to his stomach. 

"Nothing to do with you, filthy little mudblood." Lucius spat, glaring at Lily. She only shook her head, but now it was Sirius' turn to hold his friend back.

"You take that back," James demanded. 

"It's alright, James." Sirius and Lily said at the same time. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were on their way to the table now, a thunderous look on their faces. Sirius let go of James, feeling confident that he wouldn't attack a student right in front of the professor. Without even glancing at the Slytherins, the older womenlooked to her favourite students and shook her head. Her arm was on James' shoulder, turning him around and pushing him gently towards the Gryffindor table. Sirius followed, feeling like a bad dog. Lily looked to Snape one last time, then turned around and followed her friends. Peter, however, was still at the table and looking worried. He hated when his best friends were angry. 

"I'm extremely disappointed with you two." She scolded, looking back to see Dumbledore talking to Snape, Regulus, and Lucius. Justice would be served, usually Dumbledore would leave her to deal with house fights, but feeling the need to step in when homophobic comments were made towards students seemed necessary. 

"We didn't start it, it was Severus with his comments about Sirius' friend." James tried, only getting a stare back. 

"You know better than to give anyone the satisfaction of angering you." McGonagall spoke, wise words echoing through Sirius' mind. She had a very good point there. 

"Why are they allowed to get away with calling Sirius a blood traitor and... Other things." Lily spoke, outraged at how the situation was being handled. Why did the Slytherins get away with saying those kind of things, while James and Sirius get in trouble for standing up for each other. 

"What other things?" 

"They call me a faggot. I don't fucking care-" 

"Language, Mr. Black!" She scolded, a small group of first years laughing. 

"Well? What am I supposed to do? Take an insult sitting down? Not bloody likely-"

"From what I can see, the headmaster is dealing with their comments personally." 

"Right you are, Professor." Dumbledore appeared, a small smile on his old face. "Sirius, I was wondering if I could speak to you in my office after your exam this morning." It didn't sound like he was wondering if he could, Dumbledore knew full-well that Sirius would come talk to him regardless of his willingness. 

"Okay." Sirius muttered, the three returning to their seats. None of them felt like eating though. The teachers were back to their own thing, and the chatter in the hall started up again. Sirius could feel eyes on the back of his head, burning into his skull. He knew it was his brother, but he wasn't going to give anyone from that house the satisfaction of looking at them. 

When they all decided it was time to go to their first exam, Sirius felt like today couldn't go any worse. 

 

* * * *

 

(11:03am) _I am sooo awake._  
  
(11:04am) _I hope your day goes well. :)_  
  
(11:05am) _I have a meeting with my head teacher today, something about me not being at school so I could finish my studies at home._  
  
(11:06am) _That'd be cool, actually._

 

With a shaky hand, Sirius waited at the bottom of the massive phoenix statue. He had no way of actually getting to the headmasters office, since he didn't actually know the password. It was a great travesty for the Marauders. They'd sell their souls to look into Dumbledore's office. 

It was only a short while before Dumbledore appeared, a kind smile on his face. Looking at his headmaster, Sirius waited for instructions. When Dumbledore muttered the password, the giant statue moved and gave the two access to the office stairs. Climbing them in silence, Sirius felt his body flood with weird feelings. Was he in trouble for talking to Remus? What about starting all those fights? Sirius couldn't afford to be expelled. Hogwarts was the first place he ever felt at home. 

"Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered, sitting down at his desk. A bony old hand reached out for one, and watching with interest, Sirius realised that this meeting would probably not end up in his expulsion. 

"No thanks." Sirius muttered, dropping down on the seat opposite the desk. His hair fell over his face, and he huffed with annoyance. Dumbledore smiled, eating his lemon drop. 

"I'm assuming you know why I asked you to come to see me?" 

"The fighting?" 

"No, I was under the impression it was the Slytherins who started it?" Dumbledore quizzed, raising an eyebrow. Sirius just shrugged, not in the mood for talking. 

"Sure." 

"I was going to ask how you were doing, dealing with the Slytherin's comments." 

"About me being a faggot or a blood traitor?" Sirius scowled, getting irritated. 

"Both." 

"I don't care-, their comments mean nothing to me at the end of the day."

"You know, Sirius, you remind me of myself when I was your age."

"I do? How?" 

"The interest in the opposite sex never really appealed to me." Dumbledore said, hands clasped together. It took Sirius only a second to figure out what Dumbledore was trying to say in his daft riddles. 

"You're gay too?" 

"Yes, and let me tell you Sirius, being somewhere like Hogwarts and being open with who you are is something to be proud of. It'll only get harder when you leave this school. The wizarding world is still somewhat less understanding when it comes to that, compared to the muggle world." 

"I see..." Sirius couldn't really comprehend what was being said. Being gay was hard in a world like this. If you were anything but a straight rich pureblood, then life could be made very hard for you. 

"Which brings me on to the next topic. The muggle you're fond of." 

"I wont tell him about this world, you must know I'm not that dumb." 

"Of course not. I meant is it true? Are you fond of a muggle?" 

"I do like him, I care for him." 

"You must know how dangerous that could be for him. Not only coming into this world as a muggle, but as a muggle in a relationship with a pureblood blood traitor. You may tell him about us, if you trust him. But do you trust the people around you to be as kind and as accepting as you are towards him?" 

"I trust my friends. As long as they accept him then I don't care about anything else." 

"Sirius, I'm not doing this to make you upset. But I just want you to sit and think hard about the consequences you could bring onto your friend if you let him know who you are." 

"I can't not tell him, Professor. It isn't fair. He's told me everything, and I'm hiding the biggest secret in the world. I can protect him, James can, Lily and Peter can! He wont be in danger when he's with us. I protect my friends with my life, muggle or magical. Regulus knows about him, Snape would've told him about it, and if he tells my family about him then I do know he'd be in danger, but-"

"Is it worth putting him in that danger, Sirius?" 

"I can't keep a secret like this from him." 

"Very well. I hope you know that Hogwarts will always be a safe place for you, as long as I'm here. Feel free to come talk to me if you need any help, with your muggle or with your family matters." 

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Getting up quickly, Sirius stumbled out the door and ran down the stairs. He was sweating, and he was sure that his face was bright red. His headmaster just told him he was gay just to try and make him feel better. What a hell of a day. Charging back to his room, Sirius pulled off his robes and fell back against his bed. He needed to tell someone about what just happened, but his friends were nowhere in sight and he couldn't tell Remus. Not just yet. 

 

(11:45am) **Remus**    
  
(11:47am) _Sirius?_  
  
(11:48am) **When I meet you, I have to show you something**  
  
(11:50am) _Is it that secret you can't trust me with?_  
  
(11:51am) **It is. I spoke to my head teacher. He said it's okay to tell you, because I can protect you once you know**  
  
(11:52am) **And did you speak to your head teacher too? Can you stay at home and study?**  
  
(11:53am) _Yeah, I can. But that isn't very important right now. Why would you need to protect me?_  
  
(11:54am) **My family. They'll kill me and you once they find out**  
  
(11:55am) _Is it smart to tell me the secret then?_

(11:56am) **If our friendship grows into something more, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I kept such a big part of me from you**  
  
(11:58am) _You're not in a gang or anything right?_  
  
(11:59am) **You already asked me that, and you know I'm not. I can't tell you without it being face to face or you'd never believe me**  
  
(12:00pm) _So only six more days until I can find out?_  
  
(12:01pm) **It'll be worth the wait, love. I can promise you that now**  
  
(12:02pm) _Okay. I trust you._    
  
(12:03pm) **Do you like dogs?**  
  
(12:04pm) _I do...?_  
  
(12:05pm) **Specifically- big black dogs?**  
  
(12:06pm) _Of course. All dog, every dog._    
  
(12:07pm) _Why?_  
  
(12:08pm) **You just need to wait...**  
  
(12:10pm) _You're being very ominous._  
  
(12:11pm) **That's my middle name ;)**  
  
(12:12pm) _I thought it was Orion?_  
  
(12:12pm) **Ha ha you're funny**  
  
(12:14pm) _Sirius?_  
  
(12:15pm) **Yeah?**  
  
(12:16pm) _I'm coming to terms with what it means to have someone like you in my life._  
  
(12:17pm) _And I'm coming to terms and accepting how I feel about you, and how much I care about you._    
  
(12:18pm) **I am too. I care about you so much Remus, you have no damn idea how fucking much**  
  
(12:19pm) _You promise you'll tell me if we're going too fast or if we don't feel the same?_  
  
(12:20pm) **I'd never do anything to hurt you or your feelings, Remus**  
  
(12:23pm) _Okay._  
  
(12:34pm) _Alice is coming over, I have to go for a bit. I probably wont talk until tonight._  
  
(12:35pm) **Okay love. Have fun :) x**

 

 

* * * * 

 

(9:42pm) _Hi!_  
  
(9:43pm) **Helloooo Moony :)**  
  
(9:44pm) _Alice gave me drinsk haha_  
  
(9:45pm) **She gave you what?**  
  
(9:47pm) _Alochol :)_  
  
(9:48pm) **Oh Merlin...**  
  
(9:50pm) _Yeah eya fuck ing fun :) I love this_  
  
(9:52pm) **Your spelling is burning my eyes**  
  


Waiting for a reply, Sirius laid in bed and stared at his phone. He wasn't surprised when it started ringing and the words _Moony_ showed up on the screen. 

"Hi, love." Sirius spoke first, not sure what a drunk Remus would say. 

"Siriuus!" Remus slurred, giggling. He sounded absolutely adorable when he giggled. 

"What're you doing?" 

"We're in my room, nothin' sexual though- She isn't yooou." Sirius could hear music in the background, and Alice laughing. 

"Oh, yeah. Of course." 

"I wish you were here." Remus muttered, sounding sad very quickly. 

"You get to meet me in six days, love. Remember?" 

"Yeah! So far away though. Should be right now." 

"I wish it was too. But six days will fly by. I promise." 

"You didn't call me love?" 

"Was I supposed to?" 

"Yeah!" Remus sulked, huffing. Alice was laughing in the background again. The music had changed to something more slower, and Sirius felt a bit odd. 

"Any reason why?" 

"I love it when you call me that," Remus admitted, giggling again. 

"Well. Okay, love." 

"Ahhh, yeah. Good goodgoodgood." Remus giggled again, turning into a laughing fit. This was going to be a long night. 

"What're you doing right now?" 

"Layin' on the flooooor. Come pick me up, we can fly away on your broom." Sirius felt like ice had replaced his blood. How the fuck did Remus know he had a broom?

"On my broom? I don't have-" 

"It's a joke!" Remus said, laughing, "I know you got no broom." 

"Oh good," Sirius breathed out, feeling his heart beating again. Remus was smart, he was observant, but could he actually figure out his secret before the six days were up? 

"You are magic though, with your pretty face and lovely hair-" 

"Moony, shush, you're making me blush." 

"Pffft." 

Sirius could hear his friends coming up the stairs into their room, and he panicked. They'd want to talk to Remus if they knew he was on the phone to him, and Merlin knows what Remus would say if they had that chance. 

"I have to go, love! Try and get some sleep, okay? I'll talk to you later." 

"Okay, baby." Remus mumbled, his voice sounding soft. Sirius smiled to himself. He liked being called baby in that way. And Remus' voice was so deep and so soft, it sent shivers down Sirius' spine. Hanging up the phone and putting it down on his bed, Sirius looked at the door and waited for James and Peter to walk in. Only it wasn't Peter. It was James and Lily, holding onto each other awkwardly. They were too wrapped up in each others existence to notice Sirius sitting on the bed with a shocked look on his face.

"You're so bloody amazing, Evans." James spoke, he sounded a bit tipsy too. What the hell was going on tonight with everyone? 

"And don't you forget it, Potter." Lily laughed, James leaned in for a kiss and Lily stood on his tiptoes to meet it. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. Seven years James has pined after that girl, and he's finally kissing her. What a fucking night this is. 

"Excuse me." Sirius coughed, raising an eyebrow to his best friend and staring at them as the two separated and looked at him awkwardly. 

"Oh, Sirius-"

"Forget that this is a shared room, mate?" 

"Oh piss off, I did not-" 

"Okay. I'll just go take a really long shower, then go see what the Ravenclaws suggest for a quick memory removal charm." 

"Fuckin' drama queen," James muttered, rolling his eyes. Lily laughed, and Sirius walked out the room. He took his phone with him, in case it was a long and lonely night. Surely Remus wouldn't drink much more? 

 

(10:22pm) _Siruus_    
  
(10:23pm) **Yeah?**  
  
(10:25pm) _Goodnight i love you_  
  
(10:28pm) **Goodnight Remus x**

 

"Bloody fuck." Sirius cursed, looking at the message Remus just sent. Leaning against a wall, outside in the courtyard, Sirius let his body slide down to the floor and he pulled his legs to his chest. He really was fucked. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has a bad day, but he's got Remus so it isn't all that bad.

Sirius' texts are in  **bold.**

Remus' text are in  _italics.  
_

James' texts are underlined.

 

 * * * * 

 

_10th May, 2017._

 

(9:02am) _I feel bloody awful._  
  
(9:03am) _I apologise for how I acted last night too, by the way._  
  
(9:06am) **No need to apologise Moony :)**    
  
(9:10am) _I really have embarrassed myself, Alice told me everything._  
  
(9:11am) **And I have forgotten it already, really, don't worry Remus :) I talk a lot of shit when I'm drunk too**    
  
(9:12am) _If you're sure that nothings awkward? I know I said some stupid stuff._  
  
(9:13am) **No, nothing is awkward /baby/ ;)**  
  
(9:13am) _Trust you to take the piss when I feel like my head will explode._  
  
(9:14am) **Why did you drink on a weeknight anyway?**  
  
(9:15am) _Just very bored I guess. Alice didn't mind either. How was yesterday for you? I don't actually remember anything past 8pm._  
  
(9:16am) **Well Lily and James walked into our room snogging, they didn't even notice I was here so that was embarrassing for all of us involved. I guess whatever he did worked, because she's finally agreed to go on a date with him too. Lucky him**  
  
(9:17am) _Why's he lucky?_  
  
(9:18am) **He's been pining after her since he was 12 years old. It's a bit embarrassing actually but at least she knows he's loyal**  
  
(9:19am) **Hows your morning been Mr. Moons?**  
  
(9:49am) _I had to shower, sorry. I felt gross. At least he's dedicated to her then?_  
  
(9:50am) **Oh, yes. Definitely**  
  
(9:51am) **When is your teacher coming to see you? Have they set a date?**  
  
(9:52am) _Not yet. Probably after the break we're getting next week._  
  
(9:53am) **I can't believe in 5 days I'll be meeting you Remus**  
  
(9:54am) _You still want to meet me?_  
  
(9:55am) **Of course! Why wouldn't I?**  
  
(9:55am) _Never mind._    
  
(9:56am) _I was just asking._  
  
(10:02am) **Remus?**    
  
(10:03am) _Well it's just I can still see the text messages I sent you yesterday, and Alice told me what I said to you._    
  
(10:04am) _So I just thought you'd find it awkward and you'd not want to meet anymore._  
  
(10:05am) _And it's not like we've been talking for months. Almost two weeks, it's basically nothing._  
  
(10:07am) **Remus what you said to me didn't make me feel awkward. We can move on from it. Just because you're very loving when you're drunk doesn't mean I don't want to meet you anymore. And two weeks is ages! I became best friends with James the day I met him. The length of time you've known someone doesn't mean they'd be a better friend or not. It'll be fine :) x**  
  
(10:08am) _I have to go for a bit._  
  
(10:09am) _Thank you anyway Sirius._

"Merlin." Sirius dropped his phone next to him on the bed and sighed. Why couldn't he ever get anything right?

"Trouble in paradise, mate?" James asked, who was sitting on the floor and trying to finish his homework. They had a free period, meaning that Sirius should be doing the homework he hadn't done, but instead he was laying in bed worrying over Remus. That boy was going to be the death of him. 

"Maybe. Anyway, what did you and Evans get up to last night? I hope you used protec-"

"Nothing of that sort, thank you." James interrupted, blushing slightly, "We talked about stuff, it was nice actually." 

"Is that why you've got a love bite on your neck?" 

"Where?" James put his hand on his neck, and Sirius barked out a laughter. 

"I was lying, you daft git. But talking eh? Very interesting." 

James didn't answer, instead he threw the pillow he was using as a seat at Sirius. Just dodging it, Sirius continued to laugh. It wasn't very common for James to get flustered, yet here he was. Red in the face and at a loss for words. The older boy felt absolutely gleeful. 

"What's up with Remus, though?" 

"How d'you know I was sighing over him?" Sirius questioned, narrowing his eyes. 

"Because you don't speak to anyone else, you touchy sod. What happened?" 

"He phoned me last night, and he was absolutely pissed. Said he loved me and called me baby." 

"That's cute." James mused, eyes back on his homework. 

"I'm being serious-"

"I know you are, that's your name after all-"

"James, please." Sirius sighed, feeling frustrated. James set his quill down and sat up properly, rolling away his homework and staring at his best friend. Sirius sat up too. They only needed to look at each other for a second for the younger boy to realise that Sirius was actually being serious about the situation at hand. 

"Okay, okay. Why are you upset over this then? He could've meant it in a friendly way-"

"Oh yeah, when was the last time I called you baby then, James?" 

"Alright, fair point. Maybe he's confused, which is fine. You're very confusing sometimes, Sirius-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The older asked, getting annoyed quickly. James shook his head, letting out a quiet laugh. 

"If you'd let me finish." James said, "Then you'd understand better. What I meant was you're a unique person. He probably doesn't know how to handle you yet, and don't look at me like that. It took me almost six months to understand what you meant half the time when you spoke. Then there was your whole family problem- Sirius, you just need to let him know what your feelings are I think. If he's saying he loves you and calls you baby when he's drunk than he's probably hiding those feelings when he's sober right? You told me he's troubled-"

"Which has nothing to do with this." Sirius fired at James, not appreciating someone bringing up Remus' problems. 

"It might, actually." 

"Alright, how?"  

"Well if he's lonely then he's surely appreciating the attention you're giving him and he's either gotten confused or-"

"We're not kids! He's got nothing to be confused about. I don't fuck people around, I wouldn't do that to him." 

"I know! I'm just saying maybe he's got confused by himself and how to handle the situation, I mean we're going to meet up with him next week. What happens if we all go out for a drink and go back to mine, then whatcha going to do?"

"Look after him? I'm not some fucking creep-"

"No, Sirius. I mean what happens if he gets all soppy and starts confessing his love for you?" 

"Then I say nothing and wait until the morning. I'm going to tell him about us." 

"You're what-?!" 

"You heard me perfectly well, James. I said I'm going to tell him- Where are you going? Dumbledore said I can tell him if I trust him." 

"He isn't the problem, tell the whole of London if you have to but don't you think you're forgetting who your family are?" 

"You are my family. No one else." 

"Sirius-" 

"I can look after him, James. I know I can." 

"Can't you wait until we finish properly? We can get our own flat and he'd have a safe place and we'd be safe-"

"We're in the safest place for wizards! How much safer do you want?" 

"I want you to understand how dangerous this could be for him! You care about him, Sirius, I know that. But your family are so deranged and vile, what happens if they hear that you're walking around with a muggle? Or start dating him? You're the heir to the Blacks, mate. This is risky stuff." 

"I've heard it from Dumbledore already, James. If he feels for me like he said last night then I can't keep this from him. It'd be a lie to not let him know who I am and what I can do." 

"I know, I agree, I really do-"

"Then what are we talking about this for then? Lets just forget it. I've made my mind up anyway. You can either help me look after him, or you can leave me alone to deal with it. Your choice." James looked at Sirius like he had three heads. Leave him alone to deal with this? Not bloody likely. 

"You know I'd help." 

"Good." Sirius grinned, mood lifting. He hated having arguments with James, it felt unnatural and wrong. 

"We better get ready for class then." James muttered, annoyed that he didn't get to finish his homework. It was hard for James to stay top of the class, especially when everything came so naturally to Sirius and Lily. Nodding but not speaking, Sirius grabbed his robes and started changing. The two got ready in silence, both their minds racing with ideas and worries. 

 

* * * *

 

"Where have you two been?" Peter questioned. He was already sitting at their normal desk in potions class. The professor hadn't arrived yet, but the rest of the class had. Peter looked like he was on the edge of crying. He hated when James and Sirius were late to potions because it left him vulnerable to attacks from the Slytherins. 

"Talking." Sirius muttered, eyeing the group of Slytherins. They were busy discussing something and it set Sirius on edge. What could they be talking about? 

"Oh. Okay." Peter replied, looking over his notes and scribbling stuff down. Potions was always hard for Peter. 

When the professor eventually arrived, Sirius was no longer in the mood for this lesson anymore. The Slytherins had stopped talking, but they weren't exactly paying that much attention to the professor either. They kept making eye contact and smirking at each other. Either a really bad prank was going to go down, most likely aimed at the Marauders, or they knew something that everyone else didn't. 

Zoning out, Sirius found himself thinking about Remus. He didn't bring his phone with him, so he couldn't message his friend and ask how he was. A weird feeling was constantly present in Sirius' stomach. He felt as if something was wrong. But what? 

"Psst." James nudged his best friend, attempting to get him to listen. James might have to battle Sirius for the top of the class but that doesn't mean he wants him to fall behind. 

"What?" Sirius snapped, staring at James. 

"Pay attention." He warned, but only got a view of Sirius rolling his eyes at him. Typical. 

"Mr. Black." Professor Slughorn had finally caught on to Sirius not paying attention when he noticed that the oldest boy was not taking notes when asked to. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Would you mind telling me why you haven't made a single note of anything I've said in this class?" 

"I'm just terribly bored, sir." Sirius muttered, the feeling in his stomach was getting worse and his temper wasn't very good either. 

"Pardon? How dare you speak to me like that-" 

"He's always like this sir, with any teacher." Snape spoke up, glaring at Sirius. Sticking his middle finger up at Snape, Sirius got up and walked out the class. Both James and Peter looked gob smacked. They'd never heard him speak to a teacher like that before. James got up from his seat to go follow his best friend, but only got told to sit down again by a very angry Slughorn. 

"What an idiot," James heard Snape say. He couldn't do anything right now though, so he made a mental note to kick Snape's ass when he was next alone. 

 

* * * *

 

 James ran out of class, Peter following behind but Sirius was nowhere to be found. They tried their room, the common room, the hall, the courtyard, even the astronomy tower (which everyone knew was Sirius' favourite place to be) but no luck. It was as if the boy had vanished.

"I'm worried." Peter admitted. Sirius had run away from school before, when he had first left his parents. It took a group of Gryffindors and Dumbledore himself to find him. But it was getting late, and no doubt Sirius would be in deep trouble for talking to a teacher like that too. The two Marauders were completely alone in this. Even Lily was annoyed with Sirius for being so disrespectful. 

"I am too, mate." James said as they sped through the giant castle. 

"What if somethings happened to him and he can't come find us?" 

"Pete, that's not helping." James muttered, getting more and more panicked. When they checked their room, Peter pointed out that Sirius didn't have his phone. They couldn't even call him or text to ask where he was or if he was okay. 

"What started this all?" 

"Problems with Remus. Think he was overthinking everything." 

"Honestly it's like they're a married couple or something." Peter huffed, face bright red from rushing around everywhere. 

"We've missed a place. We must've. He can't of left the grounds, not without his broom or bike." 

"Well when he's pissed off who knows what he'd do." 

"That's true." Sirius muttered, making both boys jump. He had taken off James' invisibility cloak. 

"You fucking git!" James yelled, earning a few stares from passing students. Peter had a hand over his heart and muttering curse words. 

"Pay attention to your surroundings then, instead of talking about people like they're not here." Sirius scolded, 

"You  _weren't_ here, though. We thought you had left, Merlin knows what you'd get up to when you're in a bad mood, mate."

"Oh alright." Sirius muttered, moving to put the cloak back over himself. James grabbed his friend's arm, stopping him from disappearing again. Sirius looked blankly at James, before being pulled into a bone crushing hug. 

"Don't do that again," James pleaded, he sounded close to tears. 

"And I thought Sirius was the drama queen." Peter laughed, but he joined in the hug too. It truly was horrible not having Sirius around for so long. The three boys were always together. 

"Let's go back to the common room, I think we can afford to skip the rest of our classes." 

"But-"

"I'll do your homework, Pete." James promised. The three made their way to their common room, Sirius wondering what he did in this life to get so lucky. 

 

* * * * 

 

(3:23pm) _I'm back._  
  
(3:27pm) **Hello :)**  
  
(3:28pm) _How're you?_  
  
(3:30pm) **I've been better, but it isn't very important. How're you, Moony?**  
  
(3:32pm) _Why isn't it important?_  
  
(3:33pm) _I'm good, tired though._  
  
(3:35pm) **It just isn't important and I'll get over it. Why're you tired?**  
  
(3:36pm) _I went out with Alice. We had a long talk about stuff, then we went to watch a movie._  
  
(3:37pm) **A movie is good, what did you see?**  
  
(3:38pm) _I don't actually remember, I was so tired that I didn't actually pay attention to it. Could've been anything actually._  
  
(3:42pm) **Let's pretend you do know what it is though, just so we can talk about it. You just saw your favourite movie :)**  
  
(3:44pm) _I just saw Mean Girls then._  
  
(3:45pm) **Oh fucking seriously?**  
  
(3:46pm) _What's wrong with Mean Girls?_  
  
(3:47pm) **Nothing, I just can't believe I like a guy who's favourite movie is bloody mean girls**  
  
(3:48pm) _So..._  
  
(3:49pm) **So?**  
  
(3:50pm) _You like me back then?_  
  
(3:52pm) **What's not to like?**  
  
(3:55pm) _A lot of things._  
  
(3:56pm) **Remus :(**  
  
(3:57pm) _You didn't answer though._  
  
(3:58pm) **I think maybe if we wait until we meet? A lot of people get bored with me being such a handful when we're in person**  
  
(3:59pm) _I don't think that will happen Sirius._    
  
(4:04pm) **Can we just wait until I tell you more about myself, Moony? I really don't want to go and tell you my feelings and you tell me yours until you know everything**  
  
(4:05pm) _Why can't you just tell me now?_  
  
(4:06pm) **I have the weirdest feeling that you wouldn't believe me**  
  
(4:07pm) _Try me._    
  
(4:08pm) **There's more to this world than you think**  
  
(4:10pm) _Such as?_  
  
(4:11pm) **I can't prove anything until I meet you, Remus. You really wouldn't believe me**  
  
(4:12pm) **But I know you'll love it**  
  
(4:13pm) _I have a feeling that whatever it is I'll love it anyway._    
  
(4:14pm) **I think meeting you will be magic.**  
  
(4:15pm) _You have such a way with words, Sirius. It's like you're from another time._  
  
(4:16pm) **My family have old traditions and rules. I could probably fit in 1920 without any questions**  
  
(4:17pm) **Have you thought of what we could do when we meet?**  
  
(4:18pm) _No, I really don't mind though. We both know London but I have a feeling you know the more interesting places._    
  
(4:20pm) **You're not wrong**  
  
(4:22pm) _Didn't think I'd be_.   
  
(4:23pm) _Whatever you're going to tell me, is it really as serious as you're making it out to be?_  
  
(4:24pm) **When I tell you, things will change and I accept that. Everything will be okay though**    
  
(4:25pm) _What if I don't like what you tell me?_  
  
(4:29pm) **You're the only one I would've told so I really don't know**  
  
(4:30pm) _Not even James knows?_  
  
(4:34pm) **No, he knows. I meant the only person like yourself. It's complicated, Moony. Trust me, in five days you'll know okay?**  
  
(4:41pm) _I trust you, Sirius._  
  
(4:57pm) **Thank you, Moony**  
  
(4:59pm) **I trust you too**

(5:01pm) _I have to have dinner now, I'll be back later._  
  
(5:02pm) **Okay, I'll talk to you later :)**

 

Sirius was lounging on the sofa nearest the fire, the wind was now howling and rattling against the castle's old windows. James and Peter were doing their homework, something they'd been doing since the three had arrived in the common room. Sirius started humming a tune, a random song he had heard when he was in the muggle city once. He had liked it for a while, but could never remember what it was called. 

"Shush." James commanded, not wanting to hear that song hummed badly.

"So tell me what it's called and I'll stop." 

"No, or you'll play it on repeat." 

"True." 

So Sirius went back to humming it. James tried his best to ignore it.

 

(7:09pm) _I'm back. :)_  
  
(7:10pm) **Finally someone interesting to talk to! :)**  
  
(7:11pm) _James and Peter aren't interesting?_  
  
(7:12pm) **Not when they're doing homework all day :(**  
  
(7:13pm) _I'm not very interesting either, then._  
  
(7:14pm) **But you're warm and tall**  
  
(7:15pm) _That's true. I could keep you warm and bored._  
  
(7:16pm) **I think I could find a way to entertain myself :)**  
  
(7:18pm) _You really are a little shit._  
  
(7:19pm) **You're little shit though, right?**    
  
(7:20pm) _Of course._  
  
(7:21pm) **:)**    
  
(7:22pm) **I ask for nothing more**  
  
(7:22pm) _Of course you don't._  
  
(7:23pm) **I'm offended you think so lowly of me sir**  
  
(7:24pm) _I know what goes through your head based off what happened last time when we spoke about being in the same bed and keeping each other warm, Mr Black._  
  
(7:25pm) **You can't blame me! You're hot and I've got a vivid imagination**  
  
(7:26pm) _As do I, and I'd love nothing more than to be on my knees for you right now._  
  
(7:27pm) **Remus ssssssssssss**  
  
(7:27pm) **YOu can't give me a hard on in front of my friends it's weird**  
  
(7:28pm) _Well behave then. Simple. :)_  
  
(7:29pm) _Tease._  
  
(7:30pm) **You're the tease, talking about being on your knees for me**  
  
(7:31pm) **Though you're probably a bit too tall, I'd have to stand on something or lay down**  
  
(7:32pm) _You're cute, you know._  
  
(7:33pm) **I know :)**    
  
(7:34pm) _Little shit._  
  
(7:35pm) **I still like being complimented though, juuust because I know I'm cute doesn't mean I don't like to hear it from attractive people I accidentally text and befriend**  
  
(7:36pm) _I really can't get over how odd you can be sometimes, it's really enticing._  
  
(7:37pm) **Remus**  
  
(7:38pm) _Sirius?_  
  
(7:40pm) **My feelings for you are getting rather strong**    
  
(7:41pm) _Ditto..._  
  
(7:42pm) _But we'll do what you said. We'll wait until you tell me your secret, okay?_  
  
(7:44pm) **Okay Remus. Thank you**  
  
(7:45pm) _It wont hurt, will it?_  
  
(7:45pm) **I'd not hurt you**  
  
(7:46pm) _But someone else might?_  
  
(7:48pm) **Someone else might, like I've told you. But I can look after you, I promise I'd never let anything happen to you**  
  
(7:49pm) _Can you say that to me in person?_    
  
(7:50pm) **Of course I will**  
  
(7:52pm) _Can I call you?_  
  
(7:53pm) **Yes. I'm alone now, I've gone to our room but James and Pete are still downstairs**  
  
(7:55pm) _Okay, hold on._

 

Feeling nervous, Sirius waited for his phone to ring. He didn't have to wait very long though, and with a slight shake to his voice Sirius said hello. 

"Hi, Padfoot." Hearing Remus' voice after such a weird day was so calming. 

"Hi, love. Is everything okay?" 

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Sirius felt his cheeks warm up at Remus' admittance. It was nice hearing someone say something sweet to him. 

"I wanted to hear your voice too." 

"You know you can ask to call me whenever you want, right? You don't have to wait for me to ask you."

"I know, I just feel stupid asking." Sirius muttered, playing with a loose thread on his blanket. 

"You shouldn't. I love hearing your voice, hearing you speak about your day, hearing you shouting at people. I just love talking to you." 

"Thank you." 

"Are you okay?" 

"I don't know." 

"Sirius? What's wrong? Are you- Are you crying?" 

"N-No, I'm just-" 

"Sirius." 

"It's been a weird day and you're being so nice to me." 

"I'm not exactly going to be mean to you, am I? What happened today?" 

"It isn't important." 

"You've said that, but if you're crying because I'm being nice then it has to be something?"

"I was just thinking of you and what could happen, with us, with my secret. I was thinking of James and what he's willing to risk for me. I was thinking of my parents and what they've done to me and my brother. I was just thinking of too much stuff and I ran away from class. James and Peter got so worried about me and I felt like shit for worrying them. I wish life was a bit more simpler, Rem. I'm starting to struggle with it all again." 

"You don't have to tell me the secret. James would risk anything for you because you're his best friend. You don't have to tell me what your parents have done, I have a general idea but you know you can speak to me about them and to James too. We're here for you because we care about you, Sirius. You don't have to tell me about your brother either, if it's too much. Why did you run? You shouldn't run from things, Sirius." 

"I can't always be that brave person people think I am. I'm sorry I'm lugging you with all my problems, you have your own." 

"I do have problems, yes, but just because I have mine doesn't mean yours are invalid. I care about you, so I'll listen to you and try and help." 

"I just wish you were here, I could do with a hug." Sirius felt well and truly pathetic admitting his feelings like this, sounding like a kicked puppy. But he didn't care anymore. It's hard to have pride when you have nothing to be proud of. He didn't want to bother James with his problems, because James was the mother hen and he'd end up worrying himself sick with Sirius' problems. 

"When we meet, I wont let you go." 

"That means more than you think it does." Sirius sniffed a couple of times, the tears still streaming down his face. He could hear Remus breathing through the phone, like he wanted to say something but just lacked that much more courage to tell him what it was. 

"Please stop crying? I hate hearing you cry." 

"Consider it payback for the time you cried too, I hated that. I felt so useless." 

"You couldn't be useless even if you tried." 

"Thanks, Remus. Really. This means a lot to me." 

"I'll always be here for you, you silly git."

"You sound like James." Sirius laughed a bit, feeling better at hearing the reassuring words. 

"Must be a British thing then, hm?" 

"Yeah."

"I have to go, Pads. But I'll message you tomorrow. If you don't feel so good message me. I'll keep my phone on so I'll hear your message or call, okay?" 

"Okay Moony. Thank you." 

Remus hung up, feeling like saying bye would close the option for Sirius to message him if something was wrong. He wasn't used to this, helping people when they were down. He was usually the one receiving help. But Sirius had helped him so much over these past days that he knew it was time to repay the favour. If he felt too awkward to talk to James about these things then Remus was going to make sure that boy knew there was someone else to talk to. 


	11. Chapter 11: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thins get a bit crazy this chapter. Nothing goes to plan and Sirius really needs help.

Sirius' texts are in  **bold.**

Remus' text are in  _italics.  
_

James' texts are underlined.

 

 * * * * 

 

_11th May, 2017._

 

(8:04am) _Morning, love._  
  
(8:05am) _I'm up early because I have to sort some more things out so the teacher can come to mine. Turns out that they knew I was getting bullied and they were going to offer this sort of arrangement out anyway. I wish they told me this sooner._  
  
(8:06am) _In fact I wish they'd expel the bullies. I don't understand why I should leave and they get to stay there._  
  
(8:06am) _Oh well. I never have to go back to that shit hole place._  
  
(8:07am) _Message me when you're awake. I'll be free most of the day since it looks like everything is going to be straight forward with the paperwork._

 

(10:09am) _Shouldn't you be awake now? Or have you missed classes?_  
  
(10:10am) _Or did you forget to charge your phone and let it die?_  
  
(10:17am) _Okay, just text me when you see these. :)_

 

(1:42pm) _Sirius?_    
  
(1:43pm) _Are you okay?_  
  
(1:44pm) _Or have I done something to upset you? I'm sorry if I have. If you're embarrassed about last night then please don't be. Just please answer?_  
  
(1:45pm) _I hope you're having a good day._

 

(4:00pm) Remus? It's James.   
  
(4:01pm) _I know._  
  
(4:02pm) _What's wrong? Where's Sirius?_  
  
(4:03pm)  His parents came to school, they're angry with him for something but he took off. I don't know where he is.   
  
(4:04pm) Has he spoken to you? Even the headmaster is getting involved. We're all worried. He's taken his bike, and I don't know where he could've gone on it, he didn't say anything to us at all. We were in class when his parents arrived and he had to speak to them in private.   
  
(4:05pm) _I have no idea where he is. I thought he was ignoring me, I'm sorry James but I have no idea where he is._  
  
(4:06pm)  I tried phoning him but he wont answer, and that bloody bike is as reliable as a chocolate fucking teapot.   
  
(4:07pm) _I doubt he'll answer me but I'll try and phone him. Don't worry James, he'll be okay._

 

Remus dialled Sirius' number and put the phone up to his ear. His mother was watching him, a worried expression on his face. Since Sirius hadn't messaged him this morning he'd been on edge all day. Getting a 'good morning' message from Sirius set his day into a good motion. Without it Remus felt a bit off. 

The phone rang and rang, but no one picked up. Eventually it went to voicemail. Remus felt a weird feeling settling into the pit of his stomach. He'd not seen Sirius' bike, but going off by what James had said anything could've happened to him. He could be lost, hurt, someone could've kidnapped him. The ideas poured into Remus' head and he couldn't get rid of them. Something was really wrong and he had no control over the situation at all. 

"What's the matter, love?" Remus' mother asked, a hand resting gently on her son's shoulder. He just sighed, feeling like there would be more questions than help from his parents if he told them his new friend who he'd never met has run away from his boarding school and has fallen off the face of the planet. 

"Just stuff with Alice. I think she might need me to go see her. Is that alright?" 

"Of course, just let me know if you're staying over at hers or not." 

Remus got up, a weird feeling rushing through him. That was the first time he had properly lied to his mother and she didn't even question him about it. Sirius would be proud. 

Oh Sirius. 

"Where are you?" Remus spoke out loud to himself, looking at his phone. 

 

(4:32pm) Remus! He's sent me his location, he's in London.   
  
(4:34pm) _That's good. Has he said anything?_    
  
(4:35pm) He said please come but I can't leave. His parents are still here and if they follow me to him then all hell will break loose.   
  
(4:36pm) _Are you hinting at what I think you're hinting at James_?   
  
(4:37pm) Please go get him?   
  
(4:37pm)  He trusts you.   
  
(4:38pm) _Okay... Okay fine. I will. When I find him what do I do?_  
  
(4:39pm) Well he wont want to come back here, so maybe you can take him to my parents' house or yours even...   
  
(4:40pm) _I'll see what he wants. Forward me his location, I'll try my best.  
_

 

* * * * 

 

"This is fucking madness." Remus muttered, getting on the bus and finding a seat. Not even two weeks into knowing Sirius and he was already acting like his hero, coming to get him and keep him safe. Finding a window seat, Remus studied the location James had sent to him. Sirius was only 20 minutes away from his house. Did he try and find him? Or was it completely coincidental that they ended up so close? 

He spent the whole bus ride there thinking of things to say. What mood was Sirius going to be in? If it was anything like yesterday then Remus would be ready, but he had never done well with people and their emotions; and Sirius seemed like a very emotional person. Rain started to splatter against the bus window's and Remus sighed, feeling like this day could only get worse. What if Sirius didn't want to see him yet and runs off again? 

As the bus pulled up to his stop, the green eyed boy stood up and took a deep breath. This could either go really well or really bad. Remus prayed for the first option. 

Checking his phone, he saw his location was almost next to Sirius'. Heading in the direction of the little dot indicating where the older boy was, Remus felt like his legs were turning to jelly. Nothing in his head made sense. He wasn't supposed to be here yet, he wasn't emotionally ready to meet Sirius yet- but he needed help and James nor Peter could be there so it was up to him.  _Be brave,_ Remus told himself. Deep breaths, in and out.  _You can do this. He needs you._

Remus didn't see Sirius until he looked up from his phone and spotted the black haired boy, leaning against a bike, sitting on the floor with a cigarette between his lips. Smiling at the sight, Remus felt bad for the situation for their meeting to be so shit. He watched, careful not to get spotted, as Sirius took a last drag from the cigarette and then threw it away behind him on the pavement. Rolling his eyes, Remus felt like this moment would be the best one to walk up to the older boy and let his presence be known.

"You know, it's not very punk to run away." The boy looked up, bright grey eyes connecting with his green ones. Sirius looked a bit confused at first, but then the puzzle pieces slotted together and he got up off the ground.  _He really is short,_ Remus smiled. 

"Moony?" 

"Who else, Pads?" He didn't get an answer. Instead he got the shorter boy charging towards him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the younger boy into a hug. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, trying his best to make the boy feel safe again. His hair smelt like smoke and something else that Remus couldn't recognise. 

"Why're you here?" Sirius asked, not letting go of the him. 

"A little bird told me that you ran away from school." 

"James?" Sirius deadpanned, pulling away slightly. His eyes were a darker shade of grey now, and they looked absolutely beautiful. If the current situation wasn't so pressing, Remus would happily stare into them all day. 

"Does it matter who? The point is you ran away." The two separated and Sirius allowed himself to slump back on the floor, leaning against his bike again. The thing didn't look too bad, Remus could tell that the older boy really cared about the bike. It was clean, well polished, it just looked a bit old. Which was completely fine. 

"I couldn't stay there." Sirius admitted, digging in his pocket for another cigarette but leaving it when Remus raised his eyebrow at him and scoffed. Letting himself down next to Sirius, Remus couldn't help but stare at the boy.

His clothes, his hair, his facial features. Everything was new and everything was perfect. He'd never met anyone who wore doc martens, ripped skinny jeans but a stylish shirt that looked rather expensive. Sirius' hair was shoulder length, just like in that picture he had sent him. He also had painted his nails black, something Remus didn't think he'd find attractive, but it was Sirius Black after all. At least he knew he wasn't a catfish, tricking him into loving him and then leaving him. 

"What happened?" Remus asked, feeling his jacket starting to get heavier along with the rain. Sirius must be freezing.

"Parents." The older boy muttered, moving his body and leaning his head against Remus' shoulder. The younger boy moved too, so he could put his arm around Sirius and try to at least warm him up. They stayed there for a few moments. Remus pondering what to do, Sirius staring into the muggle city that was in view. Things seemed so simple, but so difficult at the same time.

"Do you want to go somewhere-?"

"I'm not going back there!" Sirius started, pushing himself away from Remus way too quickly. The younger boy didn't know where the outburst came from, but it wasn't completely unexpected either. 

"I wasn't going to make you." 

"Good." 

"So... Do you want to go somewhere? Because it's fucking freezing and you've only got a shirt on." Remus muttered. Considering it was only May, it could've been a bit colder than it was but it was the rain which was making him feel sick. If he didn't get somewhere warm soon, he'd turn into a teeth chattering mess. 

"Erm, yeah. Okay." Both boys got up, Sirius somewhat awkwardly tripping over his own feet. Remus laughed. He had this mental image that Sirius, albeit short, was a graceful and poised character. Seeing him trip over his own feet was adorable.  

"You alright there?" 

"Obviously." Sirius scowled, trying to look annoyed but started laughing too. It was the first time today he felt like he could smile. Remus laughed along again, feeling it was acceptable and not rude to laugh at Sirius.

"Where do you want to go then?" 

"Damned if I know. James knows London better than I do-"

"How? Don't you and James come down here a lot?"

"Yes. But we don't come here. Look it isn't the right time to tell you this honestly Moony-"

"That's fine, love." Sirius felt comfortable around Remus, to say the least. He didn't push for answers, he didn't demand the truth. He let Sirius take his time, and he was even more understanding in person than on the phone. 

Sirius kicked his bike off its stand and the two started walking. Sirius was beginning to shiver so Remus offered him his coat. Being the gentleman he is, Sirius declined his offer. He'd rather get sick than let Remus become sick because of him. He doesn't need to be the reason for something going wrong again. The two walked in a comfortable silence, side eyeing each other. They were too shy and too new to this to look at each other properly. Remus didn't want to make Sirius feel uncomfortable and the latter was scared he'd start crying if he looked at the pretty boy next to him for too long. 

 

* * * *

 

They both settled on a cafe, Sirius pleased because it had somewhere he could store his bike out of the rain and Remus pleased because the place was still serving food at nearly 5:30pm.

"It's so warm in here." The older boy commented, but he was grateful. Remus just gave him a friendly look as they took their seats in a booth furthest away from everyone. 

"Hungry?" Remus asked, opening a menu that was laying on the table. 

"Got no money with me." Sirius commented, not bothering to look up from his hands on the table. He was starving, he had taken off from school at almost 9am and hadn't had any breakfast or lunch, and it was becoming close to that time of the evening where he'd usually be having dinner back at school too.

"It's on me. Like a weird sorry-your-days-been-so-shit thing." Sirius looked up and their eyes connected. For the first time in a while, the older boy felt a warmth spread through him. Remus didn't look past him like he was some arrogant rich boy, he didn't look down at him. Remus looked into his soul, and Sirius felt the connection. It was another gift that came with being a wizard, even if it's with a muggle. When two souls connect, they can feel it. And Sirius felt it. He was 100% connected with the boy in front of him and it meant the world to him. 

"Thanks." 

"How can I help you guys today?" A friendly looking waitress came over to their booth and smiled at the two of them. Remus gave off his order, tea and a bacon and egg sandwich. Sirius ordered black coffee and a bacon roll. Rain droplets were dripping from the ends of Sirius' hair, but he didn't look messy like most people did when they'd been caught out in the rain. Remus was sure himself that he looked a mess, but he didn't care about his appearance right now.

"I'm so fucking scared." Remus admitted, surprised he had gotten the words out. Sirius looked up at him, eyebrows knitted together and giving off a look of confusion.

"Why?"

"Because we weren't supposed to meet yet. I haven't prepared myself. I didn't expect to have James message me asking to go get you and-"

"Hey. It's okay." 

"Is it?" 

"Why wouldn't it be, Moony?"

"Because I'm a mess and yesterday you were down and this situation now and I just don't-" 

Remus' breathing was speeding up and he felt a tightness in his chest. It reminded him of the time he had cried on the phone to Sirius when those assholes attacked him. Instead of saying anything, Sirius just reached his hand out and put it on the taller boy's hand. It was a simple gesture, but it meant everything to Remus. When he got like that, being crowded and spoken to really got under his skin. A gentle touch, no where intimate or close, was all he needed. Closing his eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths, Remus steadied himself and prepared to speak again. Sirius looked at him, waiting for him to explain. 

"You've helped me with these feelings, you know... The bad ones. And I really appreciate that, but it doesn't mean they're gone. I'm so fucking worried that you'll find my depressive episodes annoying or too much. I'm so fucking scared, Padfoot, I really am. But I'm trying to be strong for you right now." 

"Thank you for telling me, Moony. It's important to share feelings like that." Remus scoffed, Sirius sounded like a bloody therapist. He hadn't taken his hand off of Remus' yet, which was a good sign. It was, right?

"I mean it! I told you I care about you, Moons. I'm not going anywhere." 

"You're not too much." Remus blurted out, the filter he usually has somewhat disappears when he get nervous. Sirius looked confused again, which was another thing that was adorable. 

"You told me once when we met you were worried that I'd find you too much and I'd not want to see you again. That isn't true," Remus explained, and Sirius' expression softened. Smiling, the usually boisterous boy felt totally calm. Neither felt like they needed to talk, so they focused on their food and the soft music playing in the background. Everything was quiet apart from the occasional slurping from Sirius drinking or clink of the knives and forks on the plates. That was until a certain song started playing and Sirius couldn't contain himself.

"They're playing that song!" He almost yelled, a gleeful smile on his face.

"Which song?"

"Listen! I can't remember its name, it's been driving me crazy all this time and they're finally playing it!" Remus didn't answer and focused on listening to the song. It didn't take him long to identify it and smile. 

"You really don't know this song? It's quite popular." 

"You know it? Tell me! James wont, he says I'll play it too much and drive him crazy-" 

"I can see why. It's called Magic, it's by a band called Coldplay. It's romantic, isn't it?" 

"Yes! It's my favourite. I love this song." Remus smiled at how passionate Sirius was, it was admirable and beautiful. Seeing a boy who'd been through so much get happy over a simple song playing in a cafe with a boy he'd just met for the first time.

"Get up." Sirius commanded, getting up himself. Their meal was only half finished, the tea and coffee half drunk. 

"What?"

"Get up, dance with me." Feeling like he was having a joke played on him, Remus got up anyway and looked awkwardly around. There were only so many customers in the shop, and none looked at the two boys. 

Sirius stood closer to the taller boy, and linked his arms around the back of Remus' neck. Remus got the general idea of how Sirius wanted to dance and put his hands gently on his hips. Pulling each other closer, Remus found himself slowly sinking into another world. No one else was around, it was just him and this amazing boy in front of him. How'd he get so lucky? The waitress had obviously seen them, because the music turned up ever so slightly but it made an improvement to their dancing. At least they could make out all of the words now and the beat of the song properly. They shuffled around, dancing slowly. Some people stared when they realised what was going on. How often do you see two boys slow dancing in a cafe, after all?

"Do we look stupid?" Sirius muttered, voice soft.

"Probably." 

"Perfect. Thank you." Remus knew that thank you was meant for more than just the dancing. Sirius smiled, resting his head on Remus' shoulder and hid his face. He didn't care if people were looking, he didn't want to hide, but he wanted to surround himself in the smell and feel of Remus Lupin. All the spells he could cast, all the amazing memories he had made at Hogwarts, but nothing felt more magic than being here now, with a boy he couldn't be happier spending his time with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit soppy, very unexpected but I felt like this fic needed a kick up the arse. Any comments on how to improve would be amazing! Never written anything like this before, I want to be 100% respectful and correct in how this is done. 
> 
> But Remus and Sirius have finally met ;))) Howd you feel about that? 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and commenting. This chapter is the first part of a two part thing. I feel like if I split it into two I can focus on it more.

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed the AU of this fic! If you read it as non-magical, it now is. I hope you all enjoy! I'm working hard to make this fic great and making sure all of the changes make sense! :)


End file.
